Persistence
by LovelyLirley
Summary: This is based on the events of the TV show Reign, it carries on from Reign 2x13. It concerns Lola and Narcisse because I love their relationship and their intense dynamic. I hope you like it! I do not take credit for the characters of Lola and Narcisse or any other character I mention, instead that is solely from the genius Reign writers.
1. Chapter 1

Lola awoke, alone in the barren chambers. The sun had just risen, peaking its head over the horizon to as if to gently wake her for another tedious day at French court. Lola loved waking at this time; the warm sun beaming through the gaps in the drapes, creating a glow around that lilac flower by the window sill. The light caught the spots of dust which seemed to blanket her quarters. As the mother of the King's bastard she had never expected a favourable room, though Lola did not care of her room's condition, many would kill for such dwellings she thought as Greer's helpless face crossed her mind. She decided she would visit Greer with Kenna, whom she knew would have no qualms about doing so, and began to formulate a plan so as to avoid anyone, including Mary, from finding out.  
As Lola decided this, she closed her eyes momentarily so as to prepare herself for the whisperings, rumours, lies and deceit that awaited her at court. Suddenly, flashes of Narcisse's eyes and flaming touch penetrated through her body. Lola shot open her eyes and her previous night's dream began to unfold in her ever muddled mind. She remembered his hot breath oh her neck as she lifted her head enabling him to kiss it sweetly and admiringly at first; her gasps encouraging him to lick a line from her collar-bone up to her jaw. She remembered feeling no hesitation or uncertainty when their eyes eventually met, as she began to remember his hands wrapped around her waist pressing her against him. Images of his soft lips and toned chest flashed through her mind, as she recalled longing to feel his glowing skin making contact with hers. What felt so real was Narcisse brushing her flowing, brunette locks from the side of her face, all the while keeping his deep and lustful eyes on hers, then the sensation of his right hand travelling up her body. He kept to the groves in her torso and eventually employing his skilful hands on her breasts with the lightest of touch to further feed her frustration. Losing more control of her body by every moment that passed, her mouth opened slightly whilst she frowned as he grinned and gazed at her invitingly open mouth. He knew exactly what he was doing, just as he always did; Narcisse's skills in this regard were impeccable especially in terms of his powers over Lola and over other nobles at court, which she knew all too well. Lola remembered closing her eyes as his mouth travelled towards hers, but immediately the contact was impeded by the sudden realisation that she had fallen back to sleep and was now being woken by her laundry maid.  
Lola jerked her head a little too quickly to look at where the sun rested in the sky and was embarrassed to see that she could no longer see its circular shape, meaning it had passed noon. Her cheeks were flushed and painted deep rouge which was unavoidably noticed by her maid, but Lola was far too shocked at her dream to realise or frankly care about her already tarnished reputation. 'Are you ready for your bath my lady?' Lola turned to acknowledge her and nodded but not mustering the strength to smile. The door closed and Lola swung her legs and pressed her feet on the beautifully ice-like floor to cool her body which was still tingling with heat, feeling her heart pounding, practically protruding out of her chest.

Lola walked into court having visited her sweet son; Jean-Philippe was the only pure and innocent aspect of her life, as well as the only family she now had. Over months of getting used to this idea, she realised she needn't feel alone; Jean-Philippe stole her heart from the moment he was handed to her and she would never allow him to be taken from her, by anyone. Lola stayed with him for several hours: playing and dressing him ready for him to sleep soothingly, which he soon did after Lola kissed him on the forehead and bid him goodnight. He had grown so much so quickly she thought as she watched him sleep with the greatest of ease. She envied him for that, but every time she looked at him her troubles seemed to dissipate and immediately every doubt or worry she had would just seem so insignificant in the grand scheme of things.  
After leaving Jean-Philippe's room with great reluctance, she changed into one of her favourite dresses: it was emerald and velvet with a high neck but just allowing her collar-bones to peak above it elegantly. With her worries suppressed by the influence Jean-Philippe, she wanted to remain dominant and in control of her affairs, and she strode down the darkened corridors of French court with confidence, hoping to run into Condé.  
It was that same corridor Narcisse had impulsively, yet gently, taken that kiss from her and she looked at each pillar with intrigue attempting to remember which she allowed him to hold her body against whilst he passionately kissed her lips. As she approached that very spot, she leaned forward to check it was indeed _that_ spot when she heard him. 'Lady Lola.' Lola did not even need to look at his face to know of the grin he had fused across his face.  
'Lord Narcisse.' She said with conviction, raising her jaw in defiance. He was stood about a metre or so away from her and Lola was determined in keeping that invisible wall of defence between them. He was wearing one of his many outfits which made him look so tall, broad and handsome; it was dark, with a beautiful pattern of gold embroidered onto it, but Lola remained strong and held his stare. She felt like she was staring directly into the sun, and her eyes narrowed from the heat. This however, worked to her advantage as it helped retain her anger, which she would not let turn into frustration…

'I was sorry to have not seen the flower on your dress last night. Don't tell me Condé _actually_ voiced an opinion of interest.' He said cheekily, raising one eyebrow and turning his head sarcastically.  
Lola grinned as she recognised his annoyance in not seeing the flower he had given her, despite the attention the stunning Princess Claude was giving him. Narcisse frowned slightly at this, for it was the first time he questioned exactly what she was thinking, and Lola knew this, delighting her immensely. 'Yes in fact. But admittedly nothing much of your interest any longer I am afraid. I fear your concern for such things has run its course.'  
'Oh.' His back straightened, he was offended, and Lola relished in it. 'What "_things_" may I ask were so appealing to you which would fail to be so me? Surely you were not taken in by Condé's drab childhood, or was it yet _another_ story of his sporting victories he forcing upon the conversation?'  
'Not as such, although I found those quite impressive I must admit. No, instead we spoke of… games.'

'Games?'

'Games.'  
For the first time Lola saw Narcisse without a single defence. His teeth gritted together in anger, and his sea-blue eyes showed he was hurt, but also that his mind was working. Lola however failed to see this in his eyes, she was far too preoccupied with her victory, she had control and that wall was as strong as ever. Suddenly though a small smile returned on his face, causing hers to fade. What was he up to?

'Ah. You saw.' Lola was already much smaller than him, her head just about reached his chin, but she felt no taller than an ant scurrying, scrambling around looking for protection against predators. But she would not let him win.

'Saw what?'

'Claude and I.' His smile growing, causing more attractive creases to appear around his mouth, 'Well I do apologise. If my… reacquaintance with Princess Claude forced you to retreat into the dull, cold company of Condé.'

'I beg your pardon?'

'Well the only reason why you of all people would even consider Condé is if either you were forced, which we both knew you were' Lola looked down, she was thinking, but losing all the same. 'or you felt you equally felt forced, in order to level the score... in _our_ game.' Why must he always turn her words against her? Why did he have to win all of the time? Lola looked up, infuriated by his words.

She took a step towards him, which shocked him as much as it did her, 'And why would in particular would I 'of all people' not consider Condé for any other reason? He's handsome, rich, powerful but honest and has integrity. He is more of a man than you could ever be, and so yes I will continue to spend my time with Condé because I will not be a chess piece in _your _game.'

Narcisse took a step towards her, just as infuriated as her, 'I have never treated you as property, Lola. I have never seen you that way, and nor will I.'

'So what was Claude? I was nothing but insurance to you last night, nothing more than a common girl you could have used and discarded if the main act proved inadequate.' Lola stopped, realising she was shouting.

Narcisse lifted his head but retained his gaze into her fiery eyes, 'So, you did consider my offer. Tell me, had you not seen me with Claude, would you have agreed?' Narcisse closed what little gap was between them, placed his hand on her waist and stroked her ribcage with his thumb, slowly.

Lola was almost engulfed by the intensity, like she was in her dream, but instead she lifted her jaw, and replied as calmly as she could, 'Not the point. As I said, it is no longer of your concern… or mine.' Their eyes stayed locked onto one another, his grip tightened around her waist causing her to gasp, and their faces were now so close their lips almost brushed. 'Yet, this feels oh so familiar.' His hand moved upward and began to cup her breast, just as before. His touch set every fibre of her being alight; sparks of adrenaline shot through her body, but she didn't want him to remove his hands… not yet. He began to grin again and as soon as she saw, she pushed his strong body away from hers but the heat didn't weaken between them, to her irritation.

Her knees were failing her and she felt light-headed, 'Condé will be waiting for me.' She lied; his eyes were resting on her lips, showing he knew and therefore did not care.

'Yes, as will I.' Lola couldn't hide that this thrilled her, and her eyes widened with hunger.

'But unlike Condé,_ you_ will be waiting a very, very long time.' She paced forward before he could say anything further. But this did not stop him shouting after her, 'But waiting, nonetheless.' She was glad he could not see her gratified smile walking down the corridor, for he would have taken far too much pleasure from it, more than she was willing to give… at this time.


	2. Chapter 2

Lola entered the ball room in gross irritation with her encounter with Narcisse. He always knew how to get under her skin, from the moment they had met; she had always sensed that he knew something about herself that was not yet clear to her. She could not fathom to understand how or why this happened, just as much as she could not fathom how he would be interested in her. Lola had never been described as a true beauty, even her mother and father admitted their worries in entrusting her to make a name for their family by establishing herself in a wealthy marriage, 'with her looks'. Lola had always been affected by this, but she did not let it do so in such a way that it would prevent her from finding love or merely settling for the first averagely wealthy man who showed her some attention, despite what her parents had instructed to her before leaving home. Now a, previously, rich, handsome noble whom was _the _sublime lover of French court was seeking interest in her? She couldn't believe it, despite his many, many enticing suggestions and offers. She wouldn't believe it; her heart couldn't take the disappointment.

Lola supposed this thought had always been in her sub-conscious, and was reflected in every rejection to Narcisse's offers, but now she was actually, consciously thinking it, it hurt her more than she expected. Lola scanned the room looking for Condé hoping to start a conversation with him before Narcisse arrived. But as she looked over all the happy, pretty couples her eyes caught a glimpse of Kenna; she was without doubt one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen, why had Narcisse never pursued her? Just as she was considering this she heard a friendly man's voice behind her, 'Lady Lola.' It was Condé looking very handsome in his maroon jacket and black breeches.

'Prince Condé,' Lola smiled and curtsied politely, 'You look very handsome this evening, have you had a pleasant day?' Lola did not know why she felt the sudden need to complement him, but she did anyway without regret.

'Pleasant enough, I won a duel or two against the other nobles this afternoon.' Lola smiled not at out of kindness at Condé's victory, but of the thought of Narcisse grinning in satisfaction of his more than accurate prediction earlier.

'Congratulations are in order then.'

'Yes.' As Condé shifted his eyes away from Lola and across the room, Lola followed to where his eyes rested and saw Mary's beautiful yet lonely face gazing at the joyful couples who dominated the floor. Mary was stunningly dressed in a golden gown that tightly fitted her enviable figure; her gown was laced with jewels along the seams and detailed around her corset. Her hair hung in a loose bun at the back of her head, removing any strand of hair from her smooth, gracious face; any man would be mad not to fall in love with her, and so how could she blame Condé for his obvious feelings. Lola's heart sunk, not out of particular disappoint as such, just… her earlier thought being confirmed.

'Well, I must go and join Kenna. Have a fine evening Prince Condé.'

'Hmm…' Condé's eyes were fixated on Mary; his intense look did not falter but suddenly remembering Lola's presence, 'Yes, Lady Lola, I do apologise for my rudeness- '

Looking down Lola replied, 'It's alright Condé, I understand.' But then she immediately raised her head out of worry that he would take pity on her. The truth Lola did understand, Condé was not rude or conceited, he was merely a man in love with another, and so Lola knew nothing would ever come of their friendship.

'Will you save me a dance later this evening, Lady Lola?' He said with a genuine tone.

Lola returned the kindness and agreed, and finally turned and headed towards Kenna.

'Lola, thank goodness, let us go and get some wine! I'm parched!' Lola giggled and let Kenna drag her away to where the food and wine lay invitingly. Lola had no appetite for food, but like Kenna she was eager for a drink, anything to numb the events of the past few days.

'So, anything to report?' Kenna said with the cheekiest of smiles.

'Nothing of importance.' Lola said with a slight anger in her voice, and took a sip of wine before Kenna could reply. Just as Kenna was about to enquire as to her friend's mood, Narcisse entered the ball room. Lola stopped, like prey that had just caught sight of her predator. Everything seemed to stop whenever he entered a room; his presence held so much significance yet Lola could not understand why. Yes he was tall, handsome, broad and… but that was beside point, court was filled with such men each as handsome as the next, why was it that he had such an impact? Lola swung her body away from him as his head motioned towards her direction, and she took another sip of wine staring into the table as she leaned on it with her free hand.

Kenna quickly looked to Lola and then returned to look towards Lord Narcisse. 'He's still looking at you.' Narcisse was looking with a seriousness at Lola, not in an intimidating way as he normally looked Kenna noticed, but with a longing that she had never seen in him before. 'Has something happened since you saw him with Claude?'

Lola rolled her eyes and replied, 'As I said, nothing of importance.' Kenna felt sad for her friend, not pitiful, just sad, because she knew of Lola's insecurities despite her never actually voicing them.

'Come on,' Kenna grabbed Lola's hand, 'Let's dance.' Lola didn't protest, she finished her wine and followed Kenna to the dance floor. Narcisse's gaze followed the pair, all the while looking only at Lola; he watched the girls dance and giggle immaturely, but instead of annoying him as young girls often did, he smiled in admiration of their innocence. Narcisse knew of Lola's age but he often forgot when he spoke with her, as she exuded a wisdom and wit very few women he had ever encountered did, so when he saw her smiling and giggling playfully, it was a nice change from her serious self. He caught Kenna's eye as she glanced over to see whether he still was looking at Lola, he took one last look at Lola who seemed completely oblivious, and turned to one side where a servant was waiting with wine which he drank greedily.

'He's quite smitten, I believe.' Kenna yelled to Lola over the music.

'Who?' Lola replied with an inquisitive brow and sarcastically laughed at her friend's remark.

Kenna sighed, 'Lord Narcisse!'

'Oh Kenna, really!'

'Lola, whether you want to admit it or not, Narcisse is deeply interested in you.'

'So what was last night then?' Lola spat back in anger, and coming to an abrupt stop to dancing. 'A mistake, an indulgence, a moment of weakness? Either way, that's not what I want, I want someone who wants me and only me, not someone who looks elsewhere.'

'That is quite a request from any woman, rich or poor. But, the way you and Narcisse are continuing on, it doesn't seem so unfeasible.' Kenna smiled at Lola, and saw the momentary look of hope in her eyes as she looked up at Kenna and then glanced at Narcisse who was taking some more wine from a servant. She looked back at Kenna who had raised an eyebrow at her, and turned to return to the table of wine.

It was a long, and trying evening for Lola, as well as Narcisse; they both avoided each other's eye contact, but stared at each other when the other's attentions were elsewhere. Lola was taking yet another cup of wine when she heard Condé's voice, 'May I fulfil my promise of a dance, Lady Lola?' Lola was thankful for the gesture and accepted by taking his offering hand.

He led her to the dance floor with dozens of pairs of eyes looking upon them, judging them as ever. They placed their hands on each other accordingly, and began dancing to the chirpy and uplifting music. Music was one of Lola's deep passions; the way a chord or note could penetrate through her body and releasing an unconscious emotion within to surface itself causing her to laugh or bring a tear to her eye. Condé led her impressively around the room, picking her up with ease, and even started to appear to enjoy himself; he didn't dislike Lola, in fact her presence was much welcomed by him, thus he had no reluctance in spending time with her. They laughed rather childishly dancing together, as if old childhood friends; yet certain onlookers did not take such pleasure from seeing them together.

Narcisse scanned the room to see where Lola was, or if she had left in the few minutes he hadn't been looking at her. Something shot through his body when he saw Lola dancing and laughing with Condé; he continued to wonder how Lola could find such a bore so humorous and started to frown in frustration. He knew she was keeping up appearances for her Queen's sake, but he knew as everyone else did: Condé's inclinations lay elsewhere. This, however, did not alter the aggravation that grew inside of him. Lola, however, completely unaware of Narcisse's watchful, and again longing gaze continued dancing merrily with Condé, and never saw him turn to leave and return to him chambers, alone.


	3. Chapter 3

'Lola?' Mary shouted over to her. Lola cocked her head, a little too quickly, and looked over to see Mary and Kenna sitting under a large oak tree in the castle grounds. Lola adored being in the outdoors; it was still chillingly cold outside, and although Lola craved the warmth, nothing could have prevented her from spending a few hours breathing in the crisp, winter air. It was the only place she felt she belonged. It was a place so open, and so freeing that she felt no one could judge her and no one had the right to because somehow, she felt nature's will wouldn't allow them.

She smiled to her friends, running over to where they sat, huddled together like birds, protecting each other from the piercing cold. Lola and Mary giggled whilst Kenna frowned, shivering aggressively, 'Why on Earth are the three of us out in these conditions? Why aren't we inside with the food and the wine, and the HEAT?'

Lola and Mary giggled even harder, forcing Kenna to eventually join in. It was if they were those three young girls again, not a care in the world and all those prospects before them. How did life get so complicated? It was a thought that occurred to each of them as the laughing eventually died. They all looked at each other and their eyes told each other of their mutual thought, but also that they didn't wish to voice it, in fear of it actually being the truth. It started to rain as if the skies were crying for them and the situation they all found themselves in; Mary looked down to hide the tears filling her eyes. 'Come on then Kenna, Lola and I have subjected you to enough of this dreadful weather.' Mary said standing up with a smile having suppressed her tears silently. They all followed in suit and grabbed each others' hands as they ran towards the castle and out of the rain.

They had just entered the side entrance to the castle, and the heat hit them from the roaring fire in the throne room that was just down the corridor. Clearly some sort of a function was to be held that night, not that French court ever needed an excuse to drink excessive amounts of wine and let their inhibitions run free with the most willing companion they could find. She was about to ask Mary if she knew anything when something caught the corner of her eye. It was Catherine and Narcisse conversing as they made their way down the corridor towards them. He had that look in his eye Lola knew all too well, as he gazed down upon Catherine as if she was his next victim. Catherine was just as willing, Lola noticed, as she had a smirk similar to the one she had when she spoke with Lola and Kenna when giving her prediction of whom she thought was the sublime lover in the journal. Lola's eyes widened with fury and jealousy, and her fists clenched under her wet coat causing small but deep cuts in the palm of her hand.

'Mary.' Catherine almost ordered as the two reached the ladies, and ignoring Lola and Kenna blatantly, as did it seem Narcisse was. 'I assume you know of our hosting of the ball here tonight?'

'Yes, Francis mentioned it in passing.' Mary replied diverting her eyes to the side, not willing to share any information with Catherine least of all Narcisse of the state of her marriage.

As Catherine scrutinised Mary's behaviour, in these few seconds Narcisse took the liberty of switching his eyes from the Queen Mother to a dishevelled, wet and frankly messy Lola concentrating on Catherine in an effort to avoid looking at him. He could not suppress a genuine smile as he looked at the delicate yet complicated jewel that stood before him. His attention was quickly diverted back to Catherine however, and as swift as an arrow Lola looked at his beautifully combed hair and glisteningly blue eyes and savoured the memory because never had she been so close to him without him gazing upon her in that intimidating yet thrilling way he does that caused her to forget her own name.

'Well, I'll perhaps see you later tonight, although Narcisse and I have some pressing matters to attend to that simply cannot wait I am afraid. In fact we have better get on now to avoid missing too much of the party.' Catherine declared with such wit and confidence. Lola hated her for it, especially when she saw a slight smirk at the ends of his lips which caused her to grit her teeth so tightly she was numb to the pain, "matters to attend to indeed" Lola thought. Narcisse caught Lola's shocking eyes and immediately saw her anger and frustration, Lola looked back at him with such determination that she held his gaze for longer than even he could stand. He resorted to smiling slightly and dropping his head to the floor, not so obviously so as to not attract the attention of Catherine wondering what he was doing. The pair moved through the three girls as if they were merely ghosts, leaving not just Lola feeling infuriated.

Lola glanced sideways at the pair continuing their conversation down the corridor and eventually turning to the left and out of sight. 'So, another party. How unbearable for us.' Kenna said breaking the silence.  
'Yes.' Lola said turning her head with a smile at her two friends. 'Now come on let us go and get ready.' Lola led her two friends away to get ready for another night at French court.

Lola looked at herself in the mirror and was as pleased as she would allow herself to be. Lola had never been full of pride because she felt that she had no reason to be, but despite this she looked beautiful and her friends' smiles as they looked at her said so. Lola wore a simple, royal blue, silk dress with long sleeves. It highlighted her small waist which was emphasised by a matching thin belt covered in silver jewels, her curly brown locks hung naturally with only a small jewelled clip pinning a little of hair loosely away from her face. 'Ready?' Lola asked as she turned around to her friends. They nodded together and made their way to the party.

As they entered the ball room the three girls admired the silver and gold decorations that sparkled in the candlelight; it looked so beautiful, like the night sky littered with stars sparkling down upon the procession. Lola decided then that she would enjoy this night; she would not be worried or concerned with what… others, were doing, instead she would attempt to enjoy herself, for the first time in a long, long time.

Lola and Kenna danced and sang and drank and ate, similarly to their first night at the castle: greedily and mischievously like naughty schoolchildren, whilst Mary returned to Francis as the dutiful Queen. Some nobles scowled and turned their heads away at ladies behaving in such a manner, but others they seemed to notice looked at them with regret and sadness. Those women with this solemn emotion behind their eyes were encouraged by Kenna and Lola to join them, and with little reluctance they mostly did and groups of women covered the dance floor.

As the evening flashed by, it was getting late and many had already found their nightly partners. Lola and Kenna were finishing up yet another goblet of wine and reached for another despite their legs feeling very, very unsteady. Suddenly Bash came up behind Kenna, grabbing her waist and lifting her up and spinning her around, allowing her dress to flow magnificently. 'What are you doing here? I thought you couldn't come!' Kenna exclaimed as she turned around to feverishly kiss her tired husband. His eyes shone with relief and almost relaxation after the stressful day he had had, but he just stood there smiling at his stunning wife. 'I told you I would be here later, how much wine have you had?' He asked laughing heartily. 'Lola, what have you done to my wife?'

'Oh Bash you do make such a drama out of everything!' Turning to Lola, 'We've only had about… four goblets of wine was it?'. Lola laughed, perhaps a little too loudly, knowing it was probably much, much more than that.

'Come wife, it's time for you to retire to bed.'

'Ooo, I wonder what delights await me there!' Kenna replied cheekily. Lola knew it probably wasn't an exaggeration either; Kenna had never been shy about telling Lola all of the crude details of her martial bed, but Lola didn't mind in fact the way Kenna spoke of her midnight delights, she was often quite entertained…

Lola bid the pair goodnight as Bash picked Kenna up and led her out of the ball room. Suddenly, Lola was alone, and very much aware of it. She looked around the room to see that the majority of people had returned to their chambers and servants were beginning to clear up the mess the nobles had left them. She finished her wine and decided she would retire herself as it was getting quite late and she had drunk far too much wine. She glided out of the ball room, alone, swaying in the corridor, dancing to the distant music that continued to delight her. She was spinning around and around, and was startled slightly when she saw a dark figure come out of the shadows at the end of the hallway.

She knew instantly who it was; there was no doubt at all. In her clouded mind of judgment, she called, 'Lord Narcisse!'

He turned around sharply, and grinned slightly at her as she made her way towards him. 'Lady Lola, I can see you have had an enjoyable night.'

Giggling, 'Yes, in fact, which is more than I might say of you! You look dreadfully glum! Though that does surprise me seeing as I recall you being with Catherine all evening, with those "pressing matters" to attend to.'

Smiling at her as she started to lean her body on his due to her loss of balance, he steadied her by holding her hips with his hands. 'Yes, I'm afraid the world of politics does not rest, and therefore apparently, neither do I.'

'Oh, you are all work and no play… well,' She was laughing again, 'not _all_ work and no play.'

'You are not… yourself Lola, let me take you back to your chambers.' She laughed again as she took his offering arm, and he led her away into the darkness. Her hands were cold, as they often were he had noticed, even through his thick warming jacket and he couldn't help rubbing her hands with his own large, rough ones. In response, she rested her head on his strong, muscular arm sighing appreciatively; feeling a rush of adrenaline at the sensation, he turned his head, closed his eyes and bent down slightly to sweetly smell her hair.

They arrived at her door, and Lola turned to face opposite him, grabbing his neck with her left hand and his face with her right. He look shocked at the touch, but intensely enjoyed her skin on his, Lola too enjoyed caressing his face and neck with her hands as his skin was smooth and hot just as she had imagined. 'You are so very, very handsome Lord Narcisse. It makes me wonder how…'

'How what?' He asked, confused.

'What you ever saw in me! You could have just about any woman you desired at the click of your fingers, and yet you waste your time on me.' Lola said smiling sweetly, looking at his lips and then again into his passionate eyes.

He then cupped her face with his own hands, firmly, but in a way that instantly made Lola feel safe and comfortable in his touch. He replied with a degree of seriousness she had never seen before, 'Lola, if you remember anything I ever say, remember this: you mean more to me than you will allow yourself to believe anyone could. Your beauty shines through every smile, every laugh and every look you have ever given, and one day I hope I can made your realise that. But until then, I will endeavour to try, whilst enjoying every moment in your presence.'

Suddenly this speech sobered Lola's thoughts, and she looked at him with without smiling or laughing but with a genuine look of bewilderment that _he _could be capable of such feelings towards someone like _her. _She could bear it no longer, and pressed her lips to his. They were soft and smooth as she remembered and Narcisse started to run his hands through her hair lightly touching her face as he moved his lips against hers. All of a sudden she felt him pull away, and she instinctively leaned forward for more, craving his lips. He rested his forehead on hers and kept his eyes closed, 'Lola… I think it is time for you to retire to bed before we _both_ get carried away with ourselves.' Unable to speak, she gave him a long, tender kiss on his lips, which he was deeply grateful for. Pulling away but keeping one hand on his face, she smiled sweetly at him and then turned to enter her chambers, with a feeling of pure pleasure she could not repress. Narcisse remained outside her room, staring at her door as if he could see through it; he had never longed for a woman to the extent before, he craved her presence even now. Just to hold her, and have her in his arms was something he had never thought he would desire of any woman, but now things had changed, more than he could have ever imagined.


	4. Chapter 4

Lola shook her head for the seventh time that day in an attempt to dissolve the memories of the night before last. If only she had drank herself into a paralytic state: one which she could awake the next morning without any recollection of anything that had happened the previous night. That, unfortunately, was not the case. Lola had drank just enough to act like a complete fool, and remember every cringe-worthy detail, with an embarrassing amount of precision. Why oh why did she have to call out his name? He would have walked past, she would have returned to her chambers and all would be right with the world; nothing would have occurred she wouldn't have practically thrown herself at him; she wouldn't have… kissed him and felt his skilled lips, his tongue slowly but passionate caressing hers. Nor would she had been able to stroke his rough beard and hold herself so close to him, so as to feel the heat that seemed to radiate from his body. His affection towards her was teasing yet loving at the same time; she loved the way he would touch her, as if she was so precious and delicate. Yet, Lola had always noticed the possessive way in which he held or kissed her; no one had ever done that before. Her previous lovers had never touched her in a way that made her feel as if they needed and wanted her so much that nothing would stop them from being with her, but every time Narcisse held her, instead she felt wanted and, thus, never alone.

These thoughts were trailing through her mind as Lola walked along the never-ending corridors of French Court. She wasn't going anywhere in particular, but Lola always felt that a walk, however short, was time alone when she could be alone with her thoughts, especially since she had spent the entire previous day within the confines of her own or Jean-Phillipe's quarters so as to avoid Narcisse. She concentrated on the floor as she walked, therefore she failed to notice the maid who she ran into as she finally reached the end of the corridor.

'Oh I am sorry, my Lady.' The maid gasped with a look of absolute shock in her eyes even as she bent down to retrieve a piece of paper she had dropped in the collision.

'Don't be silly, it was my fault. I was just day-dreaming, I didn't hurt you did I?' Lola apologised with embarrassment.

'No, no, thank you my Lady. I was just coming to find you. I have a note for you.' She handed the note to Lola with a look of alarm in her eyes, Lola noticed. For the reason that the maid's reaction worried Lola slightly, she thanked her and walked swiftly on.

Lola was burning with worry and anticipation. What could be in there? She turned the corner and hid herself in an alcove of out of sight from anyone passing down the corridor. Lola flung open the note and her eyes widened.

_'I hope you are feeling better, though I regret to not have your body embraced in my arms, and hair wrapped tight in my grasp._  
_Meet me on the balcony of the parlour room to the North of the castle at midnight, where I'll be waiting to have your lips at my mercy, once again. _

_Yours affectionately, _  
_Stephané' _

Lola let out humourless laughter. How dare he? Who did he think he was? What on Earth was he thinking writing such a note? Anyone could have read it! The maid had probably already read it, and probably thinks she's the biggest whore in French Court! Lola's reputation was already dangling by a thread, but now! Now her reputation was damning. No, he didn't he exactly write that it was addressed to her, and yes he did put his name, unashamedly, but that was beside the point! It was different for men. Men have an irrefutable reputation when it comes to lovers and sexual encounters, in fact they are congratulated and almost obliged to have one as scandalous as possible, so him writing his name meant nothing. Nothing…

Nevertheless, what was he thinking? What was he planning? Lola couldn't control the scandalous ideas racing through Lola's mind, spinning and twirling around in her head causing her to become unsteady on her feet. She clung onto the wall to gather herself, but it didn't help, she needed to sit down.

Lola paced to Jean-Phillipe's quarters. She knew no one would find her there, thus no one would come to talk to her and she wouldn't have to lie to them, which she could never successfully accomplish, and pretend she was alright.

Lola spent the rest of the day with Jean-Phillipe, and was eternally grateful for his sweet laughter that warmed her heart and never failed to put her at ease. She felt at peace whenever she looked into those hopeful eyes; she always felt she had a new beginning when she did, as she fell in love with him more and more each time, if that was even possible.

It was getting late and Jean-Phillipe had been asleep for hours. Lola had been arguing with herself about what she should do. She wanted to see his beautifully handsome face again, but then she didn't want to go at all. Then she wanted to have him hold her tight to his body, but then she wanted to slap him across his smug, arrogant face. Lola was torn, and she didn't know what to do about it. Her head started to hurt and she poured herself a generous cup of wine in an attempt to calm her nerves.  
Lola started to take a sip, but then she realised something. Why should she feel this way? Why should she be paralysed with nerves? She had never let a man make her feel like this; she may have stayed reserved in the past but she had never let herself get scared or so terribly nervous before. Lola felt determined. She felt strong; the strongest for a long time and she knew what she had to do.

Lola took a sip of wine after kissing Jean-Phillipe on the forehead and heading to her chambers to sort herself out… for her own sake, not his. She took the pins from her hair, and put on shawl to hide her slightly low cut dress and practically bare arms. She didn't want to make an effort for him , and she certainly didn't want him to think that- she didn't want to give him the satisfaction. Satisfied, she took one last look in the mirror, took a deep breath and left for the parlour room. She entered the familiar room in which she had met him once before, and she remembered the pride she had felt knowing she had finally beat Narcisse at his own game. Lola tried to retain that feeling, she wanted to be strong; the strong woman she knew she could be.

She entered the room and walked silently onto the balcony. He wasn't there. Was the note even for her? Did the maid make a mistake? How shameful. How could Lola be so naïve, of course it wasn't for her, Narcisse could have kissed any number of women that night! She felt ton of disappointment hit her chest and she couldn't control it. It hurt. It hurt to think that what he had said to her that night was just another disappointing lie from another disappointment in her life. Lola closed her eyes and gathered herself before the emotion took over her, but her eyes remained slightly reddened from how much she squeezed her eyes shut.  
She turned to leave when she saw a tall, dark figure emerge from the darkness. He had been leaning on the wall, invisible, watching over her. Lola gasped as she saw him.

'You came.' He said walking slowly, closer and closer towards her.

Lola paused out of surprise and replied, 'Yes, I did, but only to apologise.'

'Apologise?' He was confused.

'Yes, for my manner the other night. I hope you will forgive me for the way I acted, and it shan't be happening again.'

He straightened his back and gazed down upon her; he seemed disappointed but didn't say anything.

Then she was confused, 'I hope we can see past this and be civil towards one another with little awkwardness.' Lola said with a positive smile.

'I was wrong.' He finally said.

'Wrong? About what?'

'The other night when I said you were not yourself. At least then you were honest, as opposed to this façade you present me with now. Perhaps I should keep permanently keep you merry on wine in the future.' He couldn't help saying with a slight grin.

'Why? So you could take advantage of me in my drunken state?'

'So I could actually have a conversation with someone who was honest with me, and themselves for that matter.'

Lola stood, shocked and thought about his words, carefully. 'How can you claim to be so honest? When have you never had a secret, or something to hide from me?'

He frowned and then smiled devilishly, 'Well, let me be honest then.' Suddenly, he grabbed and turned her, pulling her close and pressing his strong chest against her back. She gasped but did not struggle. His hands were on her waist and rib-cage, gripping her tightly. He said, calmly, with a sexy deep voice and his hot breath in her ear, 'When I realised that wasn't you in that bath, you left me with a burning, irrepressible desire. Since seeing you in _my_ bath, I have wanted nothing more than to run my hands all over your supple, _wet_ body.' Raising a hand to her neck and running it down her body, 'Along your neck, down to your chest, squeezing your exquisite breasts.' As he brushed the top of her breast with his thumb and squeezed her right breast with his palm and other fingers. Lola gasped and leaned on his body slightly as her knees started to buckle and he started to make patterns with his hand over he chest and down he bosom. He held her steady as he continued, 'Then I'd venture lower to your beautiful tiny waist and follow a trail down to your-' Just as his hand started heading towards that direction, Lola turned to face him.

He greeted her face with a mischievous smile, happy to vex her. She stared up at him, but didn't pull away from him; he held her possessively; that feeling of being desired returned to Lola and she became breathless. He retained his victorious smile as his eyes moved down to her full and blossoming, blood red lips, and thought about how he wanted to bite them. Lola saw his gaze drop and she knew what was coming; she closed her eyes and waited in burning anticipation.

Seconds passed and nothing happened. Narcisse looked at her beautiful, pale face and superb features; he realised Lola was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and longed to kiss her, but he resisted.

After nothing happened, Lola opened her eyes and frowned slightly. 'Lola, when we come together, I want you to want to give me all of you; to not be ashamed or feel guilty about what we are doing. I don't want to be something you regret the next morning. When you think you can do that, I'll be waiting.' He stroked her cheek and with his two fingers and looked deeply into her eyes. He wanted so much to kiss her, but he knew that he shouldn't, not until she was completely willing.

A rush of frustration and dissatisfaction surged through Lola's body causing her to blush a deep, deep red that complemented the natural shade of her lips. She knew he wanted to make her feel like this, probably so she would throw herself at him, again.

But then he lightly kissed her on the cheek and said, 'Goodnight, Lady Lola.' He stepped away from her body, with much reluctance, and turned and left before he lost control of himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Narcisse had stayed away from Lola as he promised. He wanted to allow her the opportunity to fully reject or accept him. It wasn't a popular choice, he admitted to himself, amongst those in his acquaintance, but he had hoped Lola was different. He knew as much anyway; her courage, conviction and wit amused and intrigued him more than he had ever intended and nothing in his power allowed him to forget that very fact. Narcisse had never been a modern-thinking man, unlike the King, when it came to women and marriage; he had never mistreated any of his wives, despite what people thought, but he had never truly respected them either. This was especially the case when it came to younger women, as they tended to annoy him. Their giggling and childish ways were only good for one thing, and it didn't involve talking. Narcisse's initial motive when he first interacted with Lady Lola were certainly to aggravate the King, expose that fact he was not ignorant to their situation, and making her feel small and ashamed didn't go amiss either. But when she approached the cage he had Estelle remain in, to settle the locals and stop them from burning her property with her inside, and questioned him as to what he was doing, curiosity sparked inside of him that caused him to forever see a glow surrounding Lady Lola. That youthful, intelligent glow of beauty made him want to strip her bare, in every way possible, but he needed her to be both sure and completely willing.

Leaving her alone was, further to his surprise, more difficult than he expected. His constant interaction with Catherine helped suppress his desire to be in the company of a fairly attractive woman, temporarily, but nothing was enough. He wanted more. He needed more, and no one was capable of giving him such, no one except that one person who refused to do so. Narcisse was not ignorant to the fact he was handsome and very eligible despite his fall in station, after all Princess Claude was still pursuing him, and so he could get any woman into bed he desired. But nothing would fulfil his desire for that stunning, bold, brunette.

He'd imagined them being together, obviously, but unlike many of his other imaginings of his lovers-of-the-day, one distinct image kept on returning to him. Her body, of course, but it was her eyes that stuck with him. Maybe it was because it was the only actual part of her he had seen and knew in great detail, but it was a look of hope, intrigue and even lust buried deep in her eyes. This was why he'd look at her with such intensity and boldness; he wanted to study every aspect of them and learn of their every look and move. Narcisse felt he knew Lola more than anyone ever really could. Certainly more than her foolish family with their abandonment of her, but also more than her "friends"; Narcisse always held a distinct distrust for "friends". Having friends meant exposing yourself to someone, and letting them know exactly what you were thinking, and Narcisse was not willing to do that… not for just anyone. This is why he could not quite understand Lola's inclination and duty she felt towards her friends, but he was willing to find out, if she would let him.

He was making his way to the ballroom for the night's festivities; Lola had not attended any for weeks now, and his impatience to see her was taking its toll. He entered the grand room which was elegantly decorated in gold and lace and the finest jewels, layered with exquisite displays of the most delicious foods, and the readily catered with the best wine in France, and therefore, according to Narcisse, the world. Narcisse paced quickly towards the wine, eager for its rich, fruity taste. As usual lately, he didn't expect to see or hear of anything that particularly peaked his interest, but he heard a distinct laugh to his right in the distance. He shot a look in that direction to find her standing there, still laughing with Lady Kenna. His heart started to beat fast and hard as he scanned her body with his eyes. She was wearing a gold dress that complimented the decoration, and she was absolutely stunning. Narcisse had never entertained the notion that she was a prize to be won, but he wanted to win her all the same. Her hair was pinned slightly to the side but mostly free and falling down her arched back and just skimming the top of her perfectly, perky behind.

He caught her eye as she was still smiling at her friend. To his bewilderment and joy, it did not fade as he intensely gazed upon her. She looked back at him with that same conviction she retained, nevertheless it was softer and more, dare he say, welcoming? She look grew more serious, that is true, however it was not in such a way that caused him to think he had vexed her, as was normally the case, and this confused him as well as made him feel hopeful. He could see they were gathering the attention of Lady Kenna, and as a reluctant attempt to retain her defence against him and keep his word to give her a choice, he averted his gaze and took a sip of his wine. He turned to the nearest noble he could stand to tolerate and discussed France's international position, a topic he was passionate enough to distract himself from thinking of Lola.

The evening continued with merriment, laughter and dancing; the floor was full of couples, more than usual which gave Narcisse an idea…

'There's Bash. I must go Lola, I have to speak with him. Will you- ' Kenna started asking her friend.

'Kenna, go. I wish you such luck.' Lola told her closest friend.

Tears filled Kenna's eyes, but Lola grabbed her arm to stop them falling. 'Kenna, be strong. I'm here if you need me.'

Kenna nodded and walked toward Bash at the other side of the room.

Lola felt for her friend, after all she really had put everything into making her marriage work, and they did make a very sweet couple indeed. Lola took a sip of her wine and looked up to find Lord Narcisse in front of her. He startled her, but undoubtedly excited her all the same.

'Lord Narcisse'. Lola said with that same smile he noticed.

'Lady Lola, your presence has been sorely missed from court.' He said with a genuine tone.

'Yes well, it has been a trying few weeks.' Narcisse noticed Lola turn her head as her eyes filled with tears, and her delicate finger gently and subtly wipe a tear that had escaped her mesmerizing emerald eyes.

'Lola, has something happened?' Narcisse said with true concern.

'I can't... I can't. I promised to not share it with anyone, least of all a named traitor.' Lola said with true regret, looking into his eyes.

Aware that Lola's reddening eyes would soon catch people's attention, he offered his hand, 'Dance with me, if you wish.'

Lola hesitated slightly, but took his hand hurriedly thereafter as if desperate for his warm, strong touch. He noticed how quickly she grabbed his hand, and held that cold delicate hand in his with assurance. He kissed it tenderly and met her eyes again before turning to lead her to the dance floor. He lead her to the back, to where he knew was the most discrete place.

When he finally reached his chosen spot he turned abruptly causing Lola to run into him and gasp at the sudden collision. When she politely apologised, she embarrassedly went to step backwards but he held her, exactly where she was, and wrapped his arm around her waist whilst grabbing her hand in his free one. He stared down upon her with concern as she looked down. He held her close in an effort to provide some comfort, which she noticed and appreciated; the music started and they began.

'You do not have to tell me anything, if you feel unsafe to do so. Just know if there is anything I can do you merely have to ask.' He said as he surveyed the room to make sure no one could hear them above the music.

'Thank you.' She replied as she finally looked up. 'There is nothing you can do.'

He looked down at her, and she had never looked so vulnerable to him. He started to become frustrated, not because she wouldn't say what was wrong but because he felt utterly powerless: an emotion he had never handled well.

'I know my past actions have not demonstrated a great deal of trust can be put in me, Lola, but if something concerns you, you can trust me completely.'

'I am aware of that, believe me.' Narcisse picked her up and then gently lowered her to the ground, keeping in time with the other couples. 'But it doesn't concern me, it's… it's my son.'

'Jean-Philippe? What is the matter?.'

Lola looked down again. 'I want to trust you Narcisse. I really do. It's just, it's my son's life at stake and I cannot risk that, not for anything.' Her grip on his hand tightened.

'Lola, as I have said before, I would never hurt your child. I am incapable of doing that.'

'Yes but you threatened his life, didn't you? You did, I do not care what you say it was in aid of, you did it all the same.' Lola spat at him, still silent to others with the volume of the music.

A genuine shot of regret pierced through his body. He had never realised the impact of his betrayal would have on her, and her ability to trust him; she was so utterly and completely good, and he was lacking considerably in that. 'I am aware your trust for me has been dismantled by what I did, and I now understand nothing excuses what my actions. I know that Lola, but I cannot see you see in this way. I am begging your forgiveness Lola; please trust me to be loyal to you.'

Lola looked at him as if she was about to burst. Despite what she had said, she did trust him.

'He's been ill.'

'Jean-Philippe?'

'Yes. He has been suffering with a cold, but it has continued for longer than expected. The physician is positive it will pass but… seeing him so… so poorly and defenceless… I just could not cope if anything were to…'

Narcisse took his hand away from her waist and cupped the back of her head whilst she leaned her head on his hard, powerful chest. They stayed like this for a few minutes, just so absorbed in the moment; she felt safe and secure and he loved the sensation of protecting this brilliantly resilient woman who chose to trust him with the most precious thing in the world to her.

He kissed the top of her head, keeping his lips pressed there for a few seconds as he inhaled her beautiful brunette locks and their beautiful sweet smell. She lifted her head and met him with a smile; he was amazed at how quickly she was able to recover. The redness from her eyes had all but gone, and only her slightly glassy eyes gave away her emotions.

'I have not been permitted to tell anyone, not even Kenna, so please- '

'You have my complete discretion, Lola.'

Lola smiled, knowing the truth of it, 'I know, it's just Francis is so worried. I feel for him' She admitted as she looked over to Francis looking pale and tired, 'He has no one to turn to.'

'He has his mother, his wife and you. You are invaluable to have at one's side Lola; nothing else is necessary.'

Lola scoffed, clearly in disagreement.

'And _you_ have me, Lola.' He said caressing her cheek with his thumb and he took her head in his hand, and she leaned slightly on it.

'I fine, I am.'

'I know, Lola. You are the strongest woman I have ever met. But that doesn't stop me from being here for you.'

'It's too hard. I can't be around you without… without wanting…'

Lola closed her eyes and appreciated the moment of being in his arms, she felt warm for the first time in a very long time indeed so she wanted to soak up every moment in his arms.

'Then give in to your desires, allow yourself to want this, to have this.' He now cupped her face with both of his hands, and looked seriously and directly into her eyes.

'Don't you see? It isn't just about me is it? It can't just be about what I want, what I need, and my desires.' She said looking back at him.

His heart sunk. It was more than disappointment; he felt he had lost something, something irretrievable.

'Oh Lola.' He closed his eyes as he could not stand to look into hers; it was too painful for him. She looked straight at him and noticed his grand, handsome features and smiled; she believed he really did care for her, and that he would do anything to see her safe and happy. She rose a hand to his cheek and stroked his dark, rough beard. He opened his eyes at the sensation and curved his lips to reveal a slight smile, causing attractive lines around his mouth to appear.

'Then what about my offer? What if our meetings were in secret, no one would have to be aware of them. We could be together without the disapproval, just you and I.' Lola's heart leapt into her mouth; she wanted to grab him and hold him close to her, kiss and get lost in his touch.

Just as she was about to answer, Kenna came behind her and placed a shaking hand on her back. Lola jumped at the touch and turned around to see Kenna's face streamed with tears. 'Kenna, what has happened?' Lola gasped pulling her hands away from Narcisse and holding Kenna's weak body instead. Kenna started to cry again, Lola turned to Narcisse but before she began to explain he said with a reassuring smile, 'Later, see to your friend.' She replied with a promised look that left him hopeful that they would resume their conversation, later, and escorted Kenna out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a significantly long time since Lola had had a man in her bed, a very, very long time. Lola had always felt she had a hidden lustful side to her that she never felt confident enough to satisfy, to its full extent, and yet now things were very much different. Lola was not by any means a slut or a whore; she could never give herself to anyone she didn't have a connection with, that she could not do even if under the influence of the drug of alcohol. No, instead Lola let her conscience choose who and when, and she felt incapable of allowing anyone or anything else to make that decision for her. Of course she had needs, just like any other, but she would not let that effect who she was as a person; her integrity and self-respect meant too much to her. Sometimes Lola wished she could let herself dive into the arms of a random, attractive man; sometimes she wanted to allow herself to just enjoy the physical side of things, but something in Lola just did not allow her. Many of French court, however, thought very differently and nor could Lola really blame them.

Francis was an obvious mistake, but Lola's conscience did not punish her too harshly even then, of course the effect it had on Mary and her marriage was regrettable and shameful for Lola, but in that moment Lola did genuinely feel something for Francis, how could she not? He is handsome, kind, loving, and one of the most honest men she has ever met. To say she felt anything more than attraction was naïve, Lola did let her inhibitions go to some extent that night, but after all without doing so she would not have had the absolute joy of becoming a mother. No matter what she did, she would never regret having her son, ever.

This is what scared her so much about her feelings for Narcisse, when it came to him, this sudden dread she often felt at the pit of her stomach whenever she considered getting physical with another never came. It felt like a potential guilt; the feeling she knew she'd have if she ever let herself do anything with anyone she didn't feel a close enough connection to. But looking into Narcisse's eyes it, pressing her lips against his, holding his devilishly handsome face in her hands, the feeling never revealed itself, and she could not understand why. During the short while she had been acquainted with him, she had learned more about her true self than most of the years of her life, and for that she was grateful. Lola enjoyed the person she was with him; she retained her morality, the principles she lived by, but in his presence she grew wiser, less naïve to the harsh, dangerous realities. Lola was growing; she was no longer ignorant of life walking through it blissfully unaware of the darkness that lay within, she didn't want to be that person anymore. Instead she wanted to know of the dangers, the fears, the threats and know how to avoid them, or fight them head on and he was the cause.

Her son was Lola's main priority for the moment, and she would not allow herself to get distracted by anything else. Since she had placed her trust in Narcisse by telling him about her son Jean-Philippe's condition had improved enough for Lola and Francis to start sleeping in their own chambers and a little easier at night. The physician was more than certain that he had overcome the worst of his illness, and Lola had to admit that his complexion was far less pale and sickly. Although Lola would not let herself get too hopeful, still, hope was there. Lola could begin enjoying the small things again; she could begin laughing carelessly with Kenna about other French nobles and ladies, and also starting to visit Greer again. Lola greatly valued her time with two of her best friends; Mary was highly occupied with French and Scottish politics and her obvious dilemma with Conde so she hardly saw her, but Lola, Greer and Kenna were growing closer than ever, and there was mutual gratification in that.

It had been a month since Lola's last exchange with Narcisse, and Lola was craving his company. His skin against hers: that heat, Lola needed to feel it again, she needed to hear his voice and the way it vibrated through her body; she wanted his gaze to be fixed on hers because although it made her shift position, she had to admit she enjoyed the attention he persistently gave her. Lola knew what her answer would be to his offer, she was more certain than anything. Lola realised that it was not her desires that she would be feeding, but rather heart; Narcisse meant more to her than she previously allowed herself to believe, but now she was beginning to believe his words, and his intentions.

Kenna and Lola were sharing some tea and gossiping about French court. In the corner of Lola's eye she saw Mary approach her with venom in her eyes and she sat down in a terrible temper.

'Mary?' Lola enquired.

'Don't ask!' Mary shot back, signalling over to a servant to bring her some wine.

'Well, we are going to now.' Kenna said with a mischievous smirk, glancing at Lola.

'Lord Narcisse has been buzzing around Catherine for weeks now, and I fear it's beginning to take the desired effect.' Mary replied taking the decanter and cup from the servant and pouring herself a very generous glass.

'Lord Narcisse?' Lola spluttered almost choking on her tea.

'Yes, I had my suspicions that he and Catherine had been getting closer; my maids had gathered some information from her maids and they have informed me that Catherine has been suddenly leaving the castle late at night and sometimes not returning until the next morning.'

'How can you be sure?' Lola asked quickly, causing Kenna to shoot a glance at her.

Mary seemed unaware and replied, 'Just the way she has been acting. She is starting to sound like him also: manipulative and deceiving, trying to trip me up at every turn, ever since she found out about Conde and I anyway.'

'I have heard the same rumour.' Kenna said shyly looking down.

Lola's heart dropped to the floor. She could not believe her ears, surely they weren't serious. How on Earth could this be? It had only been four weeks since he last made his suggestion, how could have moved on this quickly? Were they not beyond this? Or was this even a game; was she just a temporary distraction until he had his grip on Catherine? Lola could not believe what was happening; she began to feel dizzy with confusion and anger as Kenna continued.

'I overheard some ladies talking and apparently they have been intimate with each other, fairly frequently.'

'Just what I need, more enemies!' Mary said rolling her eyes.

Lola silently agreed; she grew frantic with anger inside, so much that she felt might implode.

'Mary.' Said a deep, authoritative voice. The ladies looked up to see Catherine, her nose pointing upward glaring down at them.

Mary rose, 'Catherine.'

'Francis would like a word with his wife, and I was wondering if you were planning on fulfilling that role today.'

Mary narrowed her eyes at her, 'Where will I find him?'

'_His_ chambers.'

Almost as if on cue, Mary left as Narcisse appeared from the side and stood intimately close to Catherine wearing that devilish smirk. Lola was blocked by Kenna from his view so he was unable to see her.

'Catherine,' he drawled, 'You required my… services?' His smirk grew as he moved increasingly closer to her, Lola felt sick. Kenna became infuriated with Narcisse's behaviour; she knew Lola felt more for him they she would ever admit and judging by their last encounter she had assumed that he felt for her too, but this current behaviour had confused her even. Kenna shifted so as to give him a clear view of Lola sat and looking particularly beautiful today she noticed. Lola was staring straight ahead when Narcisse caught sight of her. He suddenly became very conscious of what he was doing; he was always very sure of what he was doing and the effect it would cause but he had blocked Lola from his mind.

'Lola, are going to going to join Mary and I for the Honoured Knights' Evening tonight? Wine, food and countless dashing men in uniform, does that sound like something you might be interested in?'

Lola turned to greet Kenna with a cunning smile, 'How could I refuse?' Lola stood up, Kenna following soon after. She took a sideways glance at Narcisse keeping that painted grin on her face. Narcisse locked eyes with her and looked very serious indeed. His eyes were bulging with gross irritation as they followed her leave the room alongside Kenna.

'I think that may have woken him up don't you?' Kenna nudged to Lola. They both giggled but Lola's heart was still aching a little and Kenna noticed. 'Come on, let's go and find the grandest, tightest dresses we can!'

'Kenna!'

Kenna was a great help when it came to advice in grabbing a man's attention, despite her natural beauty, her clothes and accessories were always flawless. Kenna picked out a deep, velvet purple dress with a jewel encrusted sash matching her bespoke, golden headband; she was gorgeous as usual. She was just fixing her hair in the mirror when she turned around to see Lola come into view, and her jaw dropped. Lola was in a lustful, deep rouge velvet dress with small sleeves that hung off of her shoulders; the neck was high but you could still see her collar-bones peaking out and it dropped around the back. It flatteringly showed off her sleek, slender waist and came out slightly out to highlight her enviable hourglass figure. Lola's hair was stunningly curly as usual, retaining its dramatic body as it cascaded down her back.

'Well that ought to create the desired effect, except for one thing.' Kenna searched through Lola's jewels to find a thin ruby necklace that tightly fitting around her neck.

Lola frowned as she look in the mirror, 'Kenna you don't think I look… like a whore do you?'

Kenna laughed heartily, 'Lola! Honestly, you look beautiful, and besides, you have the beauty and the figure for this dress, why not show it off?' Lola smiled gratefully, and tentatively looked at herself again. She did love the dress and the way it felt, so she smiled and nodded when Kenna asked if she was ready to leave.

The room was overflowing with knights and soldiers, handsome knights and soldiers in fact, but Lola was still aching from confusion and anger. The room momentarily stopped in its tracks; many pairs of eyes became fixated on the stunning ladies, and Kenna and Lola paused then turned to each other and giggled. Narcisse stood at the opposite side and, whilst paying Catherine close attention, he was watchful of the entrance of the room in order to spot Lola's presence. When his eyes eventually found her, he could not control the pull he felt towards her; those bare shoulders sensually reminded him of seeing her in his bath and he had forgotten what an exquisitely refined body she had and yearned to be acquainted with it, if only she had agreed to his offer, it could have been him running his hands down her back and squeezing parts of her body he knew she was the most sensitive causing her to blush and jump, but gasp with pleasure all the same. Narcisse was forced to drag his eyes away from her as Catherine began speaking, again, for which he was rather grateful as his mind AND BODY began to lose control looking at Lola.

'You know Narcisse has been without power or influence for some time now, does it really surprise you that he is trying every avenue to obtain some again?' Kenna said to her noticeably down friend. Lola looked at Kenna with a look that told her she knew she was right, but she was hurt all the same.

Catherine left Narcisse for a moment to speak with Francis, about Mary no doubt, and Narcisse was stood admiring Lola from a distance when someone came and stood next to him. 'Lord Narcisse.' It was General Renaude; a very fine solider Narcisse knew and respected more than most men.

'General Renaude, I see you have come to earn your honour from the King.' Narcisse replied with a smirk.

'Hardly, but it has been a while since I have been in the company of such stunning court ladies.' General Renaude said scouring the room and laying his eyes upon Lady Lola and Lady Kenna, 'Speaking of which, who are those magnificent creatures I see you eyeing?'

Narcisse was startled; he didn't want General Renaude anywhere near Lola, but at the same time it would be foolish of him to reveal any feelings he had to anyone, especially a potential rival. 'That is the King's mistress, Lady Lola, and his bastard brother's wife, Lady Kenna, nothing of any significance.' He brushed off.

'Oh really, pity, though I had heard that they were no longer lovers.' General Renaude questioned.

'I don't take much notice in the King's personal affairs, but judged by his wife's latest behaviour it would easy for him to slip into old habits.'

'Interesting, emvery/em interesting.' General Renaude replied sipping a glass of his wine but keeping his eyes on the two ladies.

Narcisse recognised that same look of hunger and desire in his eyes he knew all too well, 'Renaude, just what are you planning?' Narcisse said with as much of smile he could muster.

Renaude looked back at Narcisse and narrowed his eyes slightly, trying to work him out, 'Well, I am not one for taking things that don't belong to me, Narcisse. But it appears that SHE doesn't belong to anyone.' Before Narcisse could contest, he heard Catherine call him over and Renaude said, 'Still up to mischief I see, wish me luck whilst I go and get into some of my own.' He drank the last of his wine before making his way over to the ladies, having Narcisse bore his eyes into the back of his head, wishing he could overtake him and drag Lola away, press her against the wall in the dark alcoves of the corridor, running his hands through her hand licking and sucking her neck, breathing in her sweet scent. He wanted to claim her plump, juicy lips in a way that let her know she was the only one he desired, the only one he needed; her touch so delicate and tender along his face and falling to his chest, ripping the jacket from him…

Lola glanced upwards to look in Narcisse's direction but something caught her off guard; a figure making his way towards her. A very handsome man stood close and asked, 'Lady Lola is it?' He was wearing an impressively expensive jacket which seemed to emulate the French army suit of armour, his stubble grew attractively on his smooth and narrowed face, and his arms although covered were, Lola imagined, very toned and strong indeed.

Lola frowned a little, 'Yes, it is, and you would be?'

'General Renaude, I don't believe we are acquainted.' He bowed politely in which she returned with a slight curtsey. 'May I be so bold as to claim a dance with you my Lady?' Kenna smiled and noticed how handsome and mature the man looked as she nudged Lola when she didn't immediately respond. Lola jumped but then took the General's hand and he led her to the dance-floor. Lola shot a glance over to Narcisse, whose eyes were still burning with jealousy, just as General looked back over his shoulder to Lady Kenna, causing her to blush.

The pair held each other in position and waited for the music to play, 'You look very ravishing tonight, Lady Lola.' Lola smiled in reply, 'It seems I am not the only one who has noticed either.' He said glancing at Narcisse who was watching the pair, very closely.

Lola followed his gaze, 'Is this some sort of competition? Are any of you men noble enough to deserve the word or are you all sickening pigs? I am not a prize to be won, and I will be damned if I allow the two of you to make me as such!' Lola had had just about enough of men using her; they all had in their own ways and Lola was not going to be part of a disgusting competition between two power hungry men who needed a woman begging for his presence to feed his animalistic appetite.

Renaude chuckled, 'Ah, well that clarifies things.'

'Clarifies what?!' Lola spat.

'His interest in you; ever since I have known Lord Narcisse it has always become apparent that every wife or woman he has ever… had, has been timid, shy and quiet or simply as begging as the next whore.' Lola shot a judging, stern look at him, how dare he speak of women in such a way? 'I don't tell you this to offend you or women in general; it is just something I have noticed.' Lola started recall his current and past lovers, she knew of anyway; Estelle was quiet and frightened, Claude was… keen, and Catherine is becoming increasingly needy for him. 'But it always seemed clear to me that such a woman was not… enough. Lord Narcisse is a unique man to say the least; he chooses these coy or eager women because he can, but that is not to say he particularly is actually _interested_.' He looked over to Catherine as a signal. 'You appear to offer him something different, someone who could make him question everything.' Lola thought about how he had the same effect on her, and enjoyed the idea that she could have such an effect on such a strong-willed and stubborn man.

Renaude lifted Lola up and swung her round so that her dress so spun beautifully a few more eyes locked on her. Narcisse was still glancing over, occasionally, wherever he could risk looking away from Catherine, his anger and frustration building. He hated feeling out of control, so he decided to take the situation into his own hands; he turned to Catherine and stroked her face with his nail. She appreciated the touch, and lust lit in her eyes. Just as the music ended he grimaced and turned to see Renaude escorting Lola back to Lady Kenna and kissing her on the back of her hand before leaving them and returning to a group of his men. Just as Renaude left, three other men came to encircle them.

'I am just going to ask Mary where Bash is, in the woods no doubt.' Kenna told Lola before curtseying to the gentlemen and leaving. Lola was giggling and smiling sweetly at the knights' flirtations towards her, and she did enjoy the attention however, they did not manage to the entirely satisfy her; they failed to create butterflies in her stomach and make her feverishly nervous in that terrifying yet thrilling way she liked. Lola had quite enough flirting, and after promising the men to a dance later, she turned to go back to her chambers to freshen up, though just as she was about to she glanced over to see Narcisse intimately close to Catherine and touching her cheek. She craved such warmth, but not from just anyone, him. The thought made her hot and flushed; the mere _thought_ of him being so intimate was exhilarating to her, more so than ever. She became far too hot and she needed some air, so she paced as quickly as she could to her chambers.

'Your cup is empty, let me go and refill it, your majesty.' Catherine let out a small chuckle and watched Narcisse turn to walk away from her, appreciating that firm, tight behind of his. As Narcisse turned to the direction in which he knew Lola was standing, he was bewildered to see she was not there. His eyes feverishly searched the dance-floor and the rest of the room, but nothing, however in the corner of his eye he saw a petite brunette with tight curls turn the corner to leave the room. Knowing instantly it was her, he realised he could not leave immediately; his instincts told him to chase after her but his head reminded him that Catherine was certainly watching him intensely. He had to think.

Narcisse quickly filled Catherine's cup and moved towards her, 'One of my informers is to arrive about now.' He told Catherine whilst handing her the cup, 'And besides, you need to catch up with me.' He said with a roguish tipping the cup and she brought it to her lips.

Catherine took a large sip of wine before returning that smile, 'Well you had better see to that then, as I trust you will see to me later.' His grimace widened and let out small laugh before leaving her, trying as hard as he could to not walk to quickly after Lola. As he stepped out of the room he could not see her, his mind worked to think where she would go, and his best guess was her own chambers.

Lola opened the door to her room and pushed the door to leaning on it slightly; she was out of breath and felt like she was suffocating. She moved towards the dressing screen at the other side of the room and took off her dress; her skin with wet with perspiration and she appreciated the subtle breeze that came from the open window that lowered her temperature. It wasn't enough however, she wanted to take off her corset but couldn't do so without any assistance. Just as she was ready to give up, she heard the door open and was relieved at the thought of her maid coming to help her. 'Jacqueline? Is that you, can you help me with my corset?' She called out.

He stood there silently mesmerised by her hourglass silhouette as the candlelight shone through the thin material of the screen; his heart was beating so much he thought he could hear it pulsing out of his chest. He thought about how her figure alone could get him so aroused, and the fact that sound of her voice made him dangerously breathless.

Lola was confused at Jacqueline's silence; it was very unlike her especially when she was around Lola alone. Lola moved out of the shelter of the dressing screen and jumped at the sight of him staring so very, very intently in her eyes and running down her body. Lola was stood in nothing but a corset and an underskirt, and it had been a while since any man had ever seen her so exposed. 'What on Earth do you think you are doing? Get out, Narcisse!' She exclaimed, but there was a small resistance in her voice that made it clear she didn't really want him to.

After a second or two he gathered himself and said with a slight grin, taking a few small steps towards her, 'Why? It's nothing I haven't seen before.'

Lola scoffed, 'Urgh, how dare you?'

'Oh I dare, I dare very much indeed.' He drawled, still running his eyes all over her body; she shifted under his stare, but enjoyed it secretly in any case.

'Oh really? What would Catherine have to say about that?' Lola shot back.

He sighed as his eyes eventually rested on hers, 'Lola.'

'Four weeks, do you realise it has been four weeks since we last spoke?'

'Been paying very close attention haven't we?' He chuckled.

She ignored him, 'Four weeks ago you were completely different to the person I now see chasing around Catherine like some idiotic lap dog.'

'I can see someone has been missing my presence around them.'

'I have always known you have been hungry for power and wealth and when you lost it your pride was hurt, but at least that was a man I respected! Since losing your lands and titles, you have become nothing but a desperate, pathetic excuse for a man who relies on his skills to arouse and intrigue women to get them back.'

'I am doing what I have to, Lola.'

'Whilst losing all respect I have for you.' Lola said crossing her arms and raising her chin.

'Lola I have nothing, you have no idea what this has done to me.'

'Oh really? So do you think your situation is any different from any woman in this world? You own nothing, you have nothing of your own, you are relying on what you have and the minute amount influence you have on others to get by; can you really see any difference between our situations? What you are feeling now, whatever has happened to you, you have done to yourself; a woman is born into that situation and is expected to deal with it, so she must make the best out of what little she is given, and all of this is dependent on her reputation. My reputation was slaughtered after what I did with Francis and, although I don't regret the birth of my child, my stance in society will never be what it was, but do you see me flaunting my sexuality around and sleeping with the richest noble in order to get just a little power or influence? No, because that is how a woman loses everything she has, and will ever have in this life!'

He was shocked at her speech, but realisation definitely settled in, 'I am sorry if what I am doing upsets you-'.

She cut him off, 'It does not upset me! I am just… disappointed.'

He started moving towards her again, 'As am I, that you are not undressed yet. Did you mention you wanted some help with your corset?' He asked with a hitched eyebrow and wide smile as he stood only a few inches from her. He moved his hands upwards and towards her as if to start undoing the laces, but she grabbed his hands to stop him; he smiled as he felt her delicate hands on his.

'Don't even think about it.' She said firmly.

'I afraid that is all but possible Lola.' He grimaced.

'I will not be seduced by you, and I will not be a part of your plan.'

One of his hands left hers and he cupped her face, 'Oh Lola, believe me, you were never part of the plan.' He stroked her face with his thumb, and pressed his forehead against hers before kissing it tenderly.

Lola's breath stuttered and she breathed in his scent; she placed her lips to his neck and leaned on his body making him start to lose himself slightly. He felt a shot of heat to his groin as she ran her nails down the other side of his neck. He couldn't take it anymore; he pulled her away from him and admired her beauty as she stood, shocked, half humiliated and angry at herself. This feeling didn't last long however as he pulled her back towards him and passionately kissed her with deep hunger. His hands grabbed her neck then pulled on her hair causing her to moan in that sweet, innocent way she does. He walked her backwards and pinned her up against the wall, his hands all over her body, pinching her at her neck and massaging her breasts through her corset causing more gasps and moans. His lips were so, so skilled in taking every breath from her; his tongue caressing hers erotically and his teeth gently, but intently, biting her bottom lip only made Lola hungry for more. She grabbed his jaw and then ran her hands through his hair, then she undid his jacket slightly, encouraged by his groans growing louder and louder, and explored his chest with her hands causing the muscles there to contract under her touch.

It was excruciatingly hard, but necessary for Lola to stop; she had no idea how long they had been kissing and exploring each other's bodies but she did know that it was long enough so that their lack of presence from the party would soon be discovered.

'We have to stop this.' she said looking down.

'I think we have both shown that we are quite incapable of doing that.' Their breathing harsh, erratic, and their chests moving up and down frantically.

Lola rose her gaze up to his and savoured the moment of looking into his eyes, 'You have to go, Catherine-'

'I don't care about Catherine, I want you Lola.' His voice so serious and soft it was almost a whisper.

'That can't happen, not right now.' She pushed him away, 'Go.'

Knowing that if he so much as touched her, he would lose himself again and she was right Catherine would be looking for him. He looked deep into her eyes; they were hungry still and nothing would repress that burning sensation in his chest. He had to leave, the intensity was too much; the look of her standing so purely and innocently in what little clothing she had on forced him to ignore every instinct he had to grab her and take her there and then. Her lips were that beautiful, natural rouge colour and he could not help but lower his gaze to focus on them. He turned abruptly but stopped at the door, he did not turn around but instead turned his head to the side and said, 'Goodnight Lola.'

He left her still breathing erratically, her legs weak, not quite believing what had just happened.


	7. Chapter 7

Lola struggled to think of anything but Narcisse's hot and beautifully skilled lips throughout the rest of the week. Perhaps it was because of the fact that she hadn't seen him in what seemed like an eternity, or maybe it was because of the fact that they left things on such uncertain terms. She had impliedly and he explicitly told each other that they could not stand be a part from each other for much longer, they had waited long enough.

Lola had never fully expressed this for fear of scaring him off or quite the opposite; he might take full advantage of her feelings and humiliate her by bedding her for a few weeks and then pretending she no longer exists after his appetite had been satisfied. It was easy for a man to do so because a man never allows himself to be hurt by a woman, it is very rare that a woman can have that impact on a man, particularly such a powerful, resilient and stubborn man as Narcisse. Lola thought of Francis and her heart sunk for him a little, the pain he must be feeling she thought. To have loved so deeply and then lost it is surely one of the cruellest experiences for anyone to go through.

But this didn't stop Lola from constantly fantasising about Narcisse. Whatever she was doing, wherever she was she could stop her mind from diverting and trailing down a long, dark, sensual path which she could not bring herself to return from. She didn't want to leave it because, for her, this was a safe-zone. Here she could imagine the burning desire in his eyes looking down upon her, him teasing her by lightly brushing his lips against her neck, him biting down hard on her lips and chuckling with delight at her moans and gasps. She would imagine him lowering himself slightly to attend to her breasts spilling out of her corset, nipping at them whilst quickly untying her-

'Lola!' Mary and Kenna shouted.

'What?' Lola jumped.

'Where are you today Lola, you haven't been able to focus on anything recently. What is troubling you?' Mary asked with true concern.

Many things, Lola thought to herself, 'Nothing, I'm… fine. Jean has just been keeping me up for the past few days, that is all.' Lola smiled reassuringly so as to try and put an abrupt end to that course of enquiry immediately. 'How are you coping with Catherine?'

Mary rolled her eyes, 'She is purposely becoming more and more difficult by the day, with the encouragement of Narcisse no doubt. But what is worse is I think he is starting to get into Francis's head also.'

'Why do you say that?' Kenna asked, leaning in.

'Well, Narcisse keeps on stressing the fact that we have many French troops over in Scotland protecting my country, whilst we have very little here in France. He keeps on forcing the idea that France is under great danger from other countries for no good reason, and that the troops should be sent back. Catherine of course agrees entirely, and I am beginning to see the same thoughts forming in Francis's mind.'

Kenna and Lola looked at each other. 'Francis knows Scotland cannot afford to have all the French troops taken out of Scotland, it just isn't stable enough for that at the moment.' Lola replied.

'I'm sure he knows that Mary.' Kenna added.

'I am not sure of anything anymore; I would hate for my country to reap the punishment of my betrayal, I could never forgive myself.' Mary said with tears filling her eyes.

'Francis is not cruel or naïve, he knows politics and he wouldn't let his personal feelings affect his judgment, he is wiser than that.' Kenna said, placing a hand on Mary's.

'Honestly Mary, I am sure Scotland has nothing to fear, and besides Francis knows of the grave consequences it would have for France if Scotland was attacked.' Lola said.

Mary nodded, looked up and smiled at her friend who returned the gesture.

...

Everyone was gathered in the throne room awaiting Francis's annual speech of the country's state and the many improvements he intends on making, in other words trying to gain as much (financial) support as he could from rich nobles. Lola was stood beside Kenna, who stood beside Bash dutifully. Lola watched Francis enter the room which had parted into two groups of people allowing the King and Queen of France to proceed between them. As Lola's eyes followed the pair down the walk way a set of intense eyes caught her attention. She shot back her gaze to see exactly who it was. Of course, it was him.

His eyes pierced through her as they often did, heavy with lust, desire and hunger; a corner of his mouth rose causing a mischievous smile to appear. Lola knew she was in trouble. She felt the blood rise to her cheeks and quickly looked to Francis and Mary again, although she could still feel his eyes on her, watching closely and carefully.

Francis began his speech, but Lola could not concentrate, and neither could Narcisse. His grimace grew as Lola blushed more and more, and imagined the things he could do to her that really would make her blush. He sighed heavily just at the thought, he was hungry, and every time he saw Lola again he was reminded of that fact.

The speech seemed to go on and on, Lola quickly scanned the room for Catherine's location, and saw her sidle up to Narcisse, whispering in his ear, something dirty about their bedroom activities no doubt. Lola scoffed at her rudeness. She watched for Narcisse's reaction which was a humourless upturn of the lips, a brief look at Catherine and then returned his attention to Francis. Lola relished in Catherine's slightly disappointed expression, and thoroughly enjoyed the next half of the speech.

Lola quickly left the room in an effort to hide away from Narcisse, she couldn't be around him at this moment. Lola even skipped dinner so she would not "accidently" run into him in the corridor.

A couple of hours past midnight, Lola was still up writing a letter when she heard a hard knock on her door. Realising the hour, Lola was very confused.

Narcisse entered the room and closed the door behind him. 'Having a late night are we? I'm sure there are far more thrilling things we could do to keep us both occupied for a few minutes, as opposed to writing letters.' He said standing in front of her desk.

'Only a few minutes?' Lola replied cheekily, to which he replied with a deep, lustful chuckle. 'In any case you are wrong; I must get on with my letter. Please shut your door on your way out.' Lola lifted up her quill once more and continued with her letter. He smiled looking down upon her admiringly for a few moments.

Realising he wasn't going anywhere, 'Can I help you?' She asked.

'Who are you writing to?' He asked gazing down, momentarily letting his eyes fall upon her breasts and then down to her parchment to look at to whom the letter was addressed.

'Why should you like to know, and better yet what business is it of yours anyway?'

'By now Lola, I think you know I make an effort to make all of your affairs my business.' Still lustfully smiling.

Lola rolled her eyes, 'I'm writing to my family, in Scotland.'

'I thought they no longer had anything to do with you?' He frowned.

Surprised at his depth of knowledge about her, 'They don't… but that will not stop me from writing to them.'

He took as seat at her desk opposite her, 'Why would you waste your time with such people? They abandoned you Lola, left you in a foreign country: a single mother who had no money and had to rely on her own resources to get by.'

'That doesn't mean I have to abandon them.' He scoffed and turned his head. 'It may be an odd notion to you Narcisse-

'Oh Lola, Stephane please.' He said almost in annoyance, still looking away.

'Fine, Stephane, it may seem odd to you but just because someone gives up on you it doesn't mean you have to give up on them. When someone treats you badly or hurts you, you don't have to seek revenge or walk away. What you seem to lack is the ability to empathise. I write to my family, particularly my mother and sisters, to tell them that I am still here for them should they need me. If they are ever in trouble, I am here to help them, despite what they have done. You don't just stick by someone because they can offer you something, you stick by them because you care about them.'

'Oh Lola, you naïve soul.' Narcisse rolled his eyes.

'You can think that all you like, Stephane, but without empathy you are nothing but the soulless animal everyone here thinks you are.' He stopped and shot a look at Lola, then rose from his chair and paced the room, 'You and I both know that is not the case, and nothing will make me think otherwise. So why don't you just drop this act, and move on with your life because I can assure you it will be a very, very lonely one if you don't!'

He stopped and looked right at Lola, walked over and leaned on his hands which were firmly placed on the desk, 'Oh can you really, and you have been thinking about that have you?'

Lola rose and mirrored him by leaning on her hands on the desk, 'Yes, and would you like to know why?'

'Go on.' He smirked, leaning in a little.

'For the reason that your lack of empathy will end up destroying my country. You want to remove French troops from Scotland and thus feed it to England!' Her eyes firey with anger, and frustration.

He suddenly grew a little serious, 'Do have any idea how vulnerable France is at the moment, and therefore how vulnerable your son's future is? France needs its troops Lola, and I'm sorry but Scotland is lost.'

'It's as lost as you want it to be, and how dare you throw my son's life in my face! Since when did you start caring about his welfare? Scotland fights every day against England and remains untouched, it is stronger than you think and besides, if Scotland falls France is next and you know that!'

'Scotland is our weak link, if we concentrate on one nation we may just survive England's wrath.'

'Scotland offers France a hell of lot more than you are implying! Where would France be without Scotland's resources? So don't you dare try and make Scotland sound as if it drags France down into the pits of hell; this alliance was made for a reason, to strengthen both Scotland _and France_!'

'I like it when you're angry.' He was grimacing again.

'Go to hell.' Lola scowled.

He chuckled and looked down at the desk.

'You're only changing the subject because you know I'm right, I know you Stephane, and don't think I don't.' Lola declared, realising her power.

'You do, do you?' He started moving around the desk towards her, 'So, you know all of the dark, sensual things I imagining doing to you, right now… on this very desk?' He said slowly, grinning cheekily down at her and standing very close.

Funnily enough it had crossed Lola's mind, briefly, when he had first entered the room.

Lola tutted and walked away from him in a need to escape his intensity, having her back to him and crossing her arms. 'You will never take me seriously will you? You will always see me as the rest of them do: good for one purpose and one purpose only.'

He remained where he was, 'I don't tease you because I don't value your opinion Lola, in fact yours is the only one I can abide listening to.'

'Without actually taking it on board.' Lola scoffed.

She could hear him making his way over to her, and soon enough she felt his hands at her waist with his lips brushing against her neck, 'If only that were true.' He then brushed his bottom lip up her neck before tenderly kissing it, 'My life would be a hell of a lot of easier.'

Lola's eyes fluttered shut, overwhelmed by his touch but she was soon brought back to reality when Narcisse removed his lips from her neck and his hands from her waist. She turned to see him make his way towards the door and open it, but before he left he turned to face her, smiled and drawled, 'Goodnight Lola.'

...

Lola and Kenna were walking in the secluded gardens of French court, both silently confiding in each other over their worries for Scotland, and their own futures.

Mary came hurriedly towards them in an excited state, 'Ladies, you will never believe it, I can scarcely believe it myself!'

'Mary what has happened, are you alright?' Kenna asked frantically.

'I am fine, more than fine, Francis has dropped the idea of removing French troops from Scotland!'

'What? How?' Kenna asked frantically.

'I'm not sure, he just said if Scotland falls, France falls and that he would never allow that to happen.' Mary was smiling properly for the first time in months.

'What do you think changed his mind?' Lola asked hurriedly.

'I have no idea, all I know is Scotland is safe, for now!' Mary was beaming; relief and joy spread all over her face.

Lola didn't need to ask, she knew, but the question of why remained unanswered.

Mary took her friends' hands and squeezed them tightly, 'Ladies, our country is safe.

... 

Lola was walking from Jean's room, fiddling with a button on the sleeve of her red, velvet dress with the black beads decorated around the neck.

'A pleasant evening isn't it?' She turned to find him leaning against a pillar in the corridor, 'Some would even say pleasant enough to enjoy a long, hot bath.' He grinned.

Lola rolled her eyes and the corners of her mouth twitched upwards, 'I heard about Francis cancelling his plans to remove French troops from Scotland. Would you have anything to do with that?'

'Well you know as well as I Lola, the King makes up his own mind. Why would a traitor of the Crown have _any_ influence?'

Lola smiled, and so did he in return, 'You don't have to play the villain all the time, I don't buy it you know.'

'But that role is so much fun to play, you should try it some time.'

'I am afraid I am not as skilled as you in that respect.'

'I could teach you. I believe you would you be quite the pupil.' He said moving closer towards her.

Lola sighed, and raised her eyebrows, 'I think we both know I am not one for taking demands, particularly from you.'

'No, you're not are you. Though I am sure it would be equally as invigorating.' He drawled, twirling her hair in between his fingers. 'I'm still up for the challenge.'

'I think I'll be the judge of that.' Lola smiled, stood on her tip-toes, held the right side of his face with her left hand and kissed his left cheek. She then lowered herself to find sweet yet lusty smile across his face, which did not fade as she disappeared down the hallway.


	8. Chapter 8

Lola was reading the journal, again. The journal describing the extensive love-making skills of the man with the butterfly birthmark. The more she read it, the more hungry she became for him. The more she read it, the more she became jealous of its author. She just needed to be close to him, to feel him; his heat against her skin. Every day without him seemed far too long.

Lola had learned many things since meeting Narcisse, many things she didn't even know she could feel, like sexual tension, but she wanted to learn more. She wanted to learn of the many pleasures he could show her; the new delights she wasn't aware she needed. He could give her that, and what is more she wanted him to; she felt safe in his presence, but whether she trusted him with all of her, that was another question.

There was a knock at the door. Lola jumped and hurriedly hid the journal from view, although she was so flushed that is was evident that she had been up to something.

'Come in.' Lola asked in her calmest voice, yet she was still breathing heavily.

In came a maid, 'My Lady, your carriage is ready and the others will soon be leaving.'

Today was the annual Archery Competition among all French nobles; Lola enjoyed watching the sport but now every time she thought of it she could only think of Narcisse's body pressed against hers and his hot breath in her ear instructing her what to do. It was still bitterly cold so Lola had dressed, prepared for the sharp, freezing air as she wore a thick sky blue, long sleeved dress together with a complementary pair of leather gloves and a long, blonde coloured fur coat. 'I will be there directly.'

'Very good, my Lady.' Then the maid left, closing the door behind her.

Lola hid the journal behind a chest drawers that stood up against the wall at the far side of the room in the corner; a place she knew would not be disturbed. After kissing Jean goodbye, Lola arrived near the royal court yard, which was full of Nobles, Ladies and their horses preparing to begin the journey to the location of the competition. It should only go on for the day, so Lola didn't expect to be away from him for more than a few hours, though she wished she didn't have to be. Lola was to ride alone in her carriage; Kenna was to ride with Bash and Mary with Francis, and as Lola remained unwed, she had no one but a maid for company.

The journey seemed long due to the lack of conversation from her companion; Lola almost dropped off to sleep at one point, but demanded her straining eyelids to stay open so as to not miss any of the picturesque landscapes of the French countryside through the window in her carriage. Lola adored the outdoors; nature had always been greatly appreciated by her, even as a very young girl, so whenever she got a chance to leave the confines of the castle she savoured every moment.

Soon they arrived and the servants began unloading archery equipment from the carriages in order to begin the competition promptly. Lola descended her carriage and took in the large, busy procession of Nobles and Ladies making their way towards the competition which was soon in full swing. She had, in the back of her mind, been wondering if Narcisse would have been invited; although his station was somewhat significantly lower, surely Francis wouldn't have prevented him from attending a meaningless competition, what would be the point in that?

However, she could not see him anywhere, not even stood obediently beside Queen Catherine. Disappointment settled in her stomach, which greatly annoyed her, and she sat watching the archery in an aggravated silence. Kenna her amused by commenting on the different handsome and not so handsome men taking their turn in the competition, though Lola stayed quiet and reserved. Lola looked up behind her to see Mary and Francis stood side by side; they were smiling and clearly in pleasant conversation with one another which warmed Lola immensely as she nudged Kenna to indicate her gaze to the pair. The competition seemed to drag a little so when it was finally over, and Francis had won, the feast could begin in a Royal Hall near the archery grounds.

The room was magnificent; it was full of jewels, lace and evidently expensive drapes that hung around the room. Tables were decorated with the finest silk and laid with scrumptious, mouth-watering food to satisfy the appetite of the pickiest Frenchman, which was paired together with endless supplies of sumptuous wine. Lola was able to take off her gloves and fur coat due to the roaring fire to the left of the great hall. It was now the late afternoon and the celebration of the competition was magical as everyone seemed to be in such high spirits; the band played more merrily, the dancers had an extra spring in their step and the sound of laughter constantly surrounded the hall. Perhaps it was because of the fact everyone was able to escape the dark, depressing walls of the castle.

Lola was stood alone, admiring the room, next to a pillar when a figure appeared on the other side of it. 'Now, what have we here? A bored court Lady with nothing better to do than watch other couples surround the dance floor?'

Lola's heart stopped for a moment. She then quickly gathered herself, rolled her eyes and then directed them towards Narcisse leaning on the pillar between them, wearing that mischievous grin of his. 'Well, I am sure we could find something to entertain you my Lady.'

Lola's lips curled up at one side, 'Good afternoon, Lord Narcisse.' Keeping her eyes fixed on the dancing couples.

'I thought we had spoken about how you could address me from now on, or do you need reminding?'

The possessive look in his eyes made Lola melt a little as she looked over at him, 'I think we had better stick to formalities in public, don't you?'

Narcisse's eyes shone with hunger, 'And what should happen when we are alone?' Lola arched a sarcastic brow in response. 'How about riding with me on the way back? I can assure you it would be quite… exhilarating.' Lola scoffed in disgust. 'Oh come on, do you not really wish to spend another lonely journey back to court with no one but a maid for company? Not when my company would be much more entertaining.'

It was true, Lola was dreading that journey back to the castle; it was long and it would be much more entertaining, to say the least, with some company. 'I am sure Queen Catherine would think so.'

He smiled, 'I am afraid not, you see the Queen Mother has become increasingly tired of my… lack of entertainment recently.' Adrenaline shot through Lola causing her to look up at him with those beautifully large, innocent emerald eyes. 'No one would have to see us.'

'Do what exactly?' Lola asked in a high-pitched and breathless voice, her heart beating rapidly.

'Riding.' Leaving a long pause, 'We could take a far more appealing route back; I know one which shows you all the most extraordinary spots this side of the country.' Lola took a long breath in and out, shook her head and laughed. 'Something amusing?'

'Your cheek, and your arrogance! Do you expect me to yield to your suggestions just because you are finished manipulating the Queen Mother?'

'I expect you to do whatever it is you want, Lola. Nothing more, nothing less.' Their eyes locked; Lola had that innocent yet intrigued look about her, and he a look that made her not feel pressurised or compelled to do anything. Instead for the first time, in what seemed like an eternity, Lola felt she had could choose.  
He reached for her hand and before kissing her dainty fingers he whispered, 'I'll be by the large oak tree in half an hour.' Narcisse looked up at her one last time with a hint of a smile, and left.

…

'I'll be making my own way back to the castle.' Lola told the maid she shared a carriage with dismissively, so as to not attract any further enquiry. The maid took the hint, nodded and Lola turned to leave.

He had his back to her as she made her way towards the bald but nevertheless beautifully bold oak tree that stood at the back of the main entrance of the hall, out of sight. His height and broad shoulders could be much admired even from the back, and the loving affection he was showing towards his steed by stroking its white and grey speckled fur made him irresistibly attractive. Lola tried to remain as silent as an assassin as she made his way towards him, not yet feeling brave enough to feel the power of his eyes on hers. 'He's beautiful.' Lola finally said, keeping her eyes on the horse and stroking its nose.

'She. She is beautiful.' He said after turning around sharply and looking softly at Lola.

Lola smiled still looking at the horse, completely oblivious of Narcisse's true meaning, which only caused his smile to grow.

'Come, I want to show you something.' Lola looked up, took a deep breath and nodded. She moved towards the saddle on the side Narcisse was standing on and stopped.

'May I?' Narcisse asked, though he did not wait for a response; he grabbed her hips and lifted her up upon the saddle.

Lola's mouth went incredibly dry and her heart started to beat as she anticipated him joining her. Lola discretely straddled the horse as she did before when in this same predicament… well perhaps not the same predicament, this time she had a choice. But then again, did she have a one before? Lola could have walked back to the castle; it was still early and it would not have gotten dark for a long while, but the truth was time alone with Narcisse always proved to be the most thrilling and exciting of experiences, those of which she did not want to miss out on. As she was recalling that experience; she reminded herself of her position on the horse and Narcisse's rude quip comparing her to his second wife, so she immediately sat not so pressed up against the pommel and dropped her gaze. Narcisse ascended his horse, immediately noticed Lola was positioned closer to him than before and made a roguish grin. Lola felt his heat as he started to lean against her a little more, his thighs trapping her own tightly causing what felt like a wave of overwhelming heat to descend through her body.

'Ready?' He breathed in her ear. Lola gasped at the surprise of the horse thrusting forward at Narcisse signalling the horse to move by the click of his tongue, and they were soon trotting through the woods, in the opposite direction of the castle.

…

They rode in silence for a while; to her surprise Lola was able to relax, a little, and appreciate the phenomenal views of the charming countryside with the sun gently setting as if France were being soothed to sleep by God himself, causing heavenly pink, orange and lilac rays to stain the sky. The beauty and vastness of it all made Lola hopeful in that she felt that freedom was indeed possible; an impossible vision to behold when bound to the cold, drab and grey walls of French court. Lola's awe of her surroundings was written all over her face: her mouth slightly open and the corners of upturned; Narcisse noticed and was blissfully fixated.

'I come here often, in order to escape for a while.' He finally said, turning his attention back to the astonishing view.

'I can see why.' Lola whispered.

Narcisse moved to descend the horse, and then turned to help Lola. She hesitated before bracing her hands against his strong muscular arms as he reached through her fur coat to grab her hips. When Lola landed they stayed there standing with their bodies barely an inch from each other, both looking in the other's eyes with mirroring softness. The whinnying of the horse distracted them, and Lola turned to stroke her. Narcisse smiled, then took a few steps away from the horse, 'I know you do not particularly care for France-'

'What?' Lola said confused, making her way towards him. 'I have not expressed anything of the sort.'

'It is no secret that you yearn to be back in Scotland, Lola.' Narcisse stated matter-of-factly.

'There is nothing left for me there anymore.' The truth of it crushing Lola a little, 'But I do not hate France at all. It is those who inhabit it who tend to irritate me.' Lola said looking back at the view.

He chuckled and moved towards her, 'Yes, those boys you choose to entertain can become intolerably irritating can't they?'

Lola rolled her eyes, 'So you can imagine how grossly intolerable the men are.' She replied with an irrepressible smile.

Narcisse was silent for a moment and just stood watching her. Realising the drop in sunlight, Narcisse suddenly remarked, 'It's getting late, we should get moving.'

Realising it herself Lola came out of her trance and said, 'Goodness, it will be dark soon. I trust you know a way that gets us back to the castle quickly?'

'Not one that would get us there before nightfall.' He replied.

Lola's heart stopped again, 'So what on Earth to you propose we do? Lay among the wolves?'

'Well, perhaps just one wolf.' He grinned as he saw her eyes bulge from their sockets, 'There is an Inn we could stay at that is only a short way from here.'

'Excuse me?' She exclaimed in utter disbelief.

'We could stay the night, and then return to the castle in the morning.' Narcisse said calmly.

'And what would our excuse be when we arrived back?'

'We could return without any notice of our disappearance Lola; it isn't impossible. Besides, I think your friends have their own problems to be concerned with don't you?'

It was true; Mary and Francis still had many, many unsolved issues with their marriage, and as for Kenna and Bash, well their problems were growing by the day. 'I was referring more to the servants.'

'I have already ensured that your maid will not mention your lack of presence.'

'This was your plan wasn't it? You knew we would never make it back in time!' Lola almost shouted, narrowing her eyes.

'Just like I knew you would accept my invitation.' He replied in that agitating calm and certain manner still; all the while he stood closely looking down at her feeling arrogantly powerful.

'I didn't know I would be accepting this!'

'Well, I'll give you a choice: we can risk the darkness and wrath of the woods, and therefore our lives by travelling back to the castle, or we could make our way to the Inn: a warm and safe environment for a court Lady such as yourself.'

Lola sighed in frustration and gritted her teeth in anger… and a little excitement. The temperature dropped and Lola started to shiver, causing her teeth to chatter so she huddled in her fur coat a little more. Lola could not abide the cold, and riding back at this hour would be cripplingly so. 'Fine. But I can assure you nothing, and I mean NOTHING is going to happen between us, is that understood?!' Lola spat sharply.

'As the Lady wishes.' Narcisse replied, offering a hand.

Lola looked at it, then him, frowned and then scoffed as she walked straight passed him. Narcisse followed her with his eyes as she led the horse to a large, sturdy rock which she used to help her resume her position upon the horse. 'Are you coming or not?' she said in annoyance.

He let out a small chuckle and skilfully as well as quickly ascended the horse, sitting himself even closer to Lola than before. The heat Lola felt before returned, and her temperature quickly rose as she could feel his breath on her neck. 'Oh, most definitely.' He drawled in her ear, just as he indicated the horse to move.

He made the horse move quickly which mirrored the anticipation of both of them; they soon arrived at the Inn which, to Lola's surprise, actually looked adequate enough for one night stay. The building, although a little worn looked like it once was a quite beautiful place; it was tall with candles lit in and outside, giving it a slight romantic aura when in the setting of a bitterly cold winters night. Narcisse helped her off the horse and she paced inside to get away from him and the cold air, as Narcisse was giving the stable-hand his horse. He turned to see Lola step inside and hurriedly followed her.

Lola approached a middle-aged woman who she suspected worked at the Inn, 'Good evening, we-'

Just then Lola was interrupted by Narcisse who suddenly wrapped an arm around her and placed a hand on her hip drawing her against his side, 'My wife and I require your finest room.'

Lola's eyes widened and anger surged through her but before she could protest the woman said, 'Of course.' Then led them to their pleasant yet extremely cold room, but before they arrived Lola looked up at Narcisse to find him wearing a large grin as he looked down at her, she scowled, shrugged out of his grasp and stormed off ahead of him. As they arrived at their room, Lola walked straight inside with Narcisse slowly following her.

As soon as the woman had left and they were alone, Lola spat, 'You have some nerve Stephane, you really do.'

Narcisse frowned, 'Having two rooms would have given rise to more questions, and therefore suspicion Lola.'

Lola turned away but as much as she hated Narcisse at this moment, she knew he was right. If they had asked for two rooms the whole situation would have looked very odd to say the least; a man and a woman travelling alone together was not usual, unless they were indeed husband and wife, so he was right: two rooms would have been suspicious as it would have implied there was something to hide.

Lola then said, 'Well, I hope you will find that wooden chair comfortable.' They both looked towards a small, very straight-backed, worn looking chair, then at each other; Lola smiled mischievously whilst Narcisse looked somewhat deflated, leaving Lola very satisfied. 'Close the door on your way out.' Narcisse looked confused. 'I'm not sleeping in this dress Stephane.'

As much as Narcisse wanted to object, he loved the sound of his name coming from her lips; it reminded him how tenderly soft and plump her lips felt against his, and plus he loved listening to her making demands. So he smirked, bowed his head, pierced into her eyes with his own and closed the door as he left. Lola worked as quickly as possible in removing her dress and her corset; she thanked the Lord that she wore a slip underneath her dress and therefore she could remove her corset without her top half being completely exposed. Lola had only just removed her corset when Narcisse knocked twice and then entered. She turned around sharply; standing like a rabbit caught in the headlights she didn't move but breathed heavily staring at him. Narcisse kept his eyes on her extraordinary body as he closed the door behind him, and tried to suppress a smile.

After a few moments Lola started to shiver and her teeth were chattering again,so she moved to get into bed; it was slightly lumpy but comfortable enough to have a satisfied sleep for one night, though Lola knew a sleepless night was certainly ahead of her. Narcisse moved towards the substandard chair and did his best to recline in it causing it to squeak. He was evidently unsuccessful.

Lola saw him struggle and shiver slightly in the pathetic excuse for a chair as she lay in her warm-ish bed. She saw his cold breath in the bitterly cold air and felt for him slightly, although he was the maker of his own misfortune, his couldn't watch him suffer like this for the entire duration of the night. She rolled her eyes, sat up by leaning on her forearms and eventually said, 'Stephane.' She then indicated with her eyes to the place on the bed next to her.

Narcisse frowned, followed her eyes and then suddenly all became clear. His eyes shone with realisation as hers did with surprise, at her own invitation, fear and excitement. 'Would this be an offer, my Lady?' He drawled whilst smirking as he leaned forward on the chair.

Lola started to blush a little and became breathless (again) but did not respond. Narcisse slowly left his chair and walked over to the other side of the bed. Lola became dizzy at the sight of him undoing his jacket and letting it drop to the floor, leaving him in just his shirt and breeches. Lola realised her staring and laid down, turning her back to him as he stripped himself of his shirt. He noticed her sudden reaction and smirked as he bore his eyes into the back of her, watching her body rise and fall with each breath.

Narcisse lifted the covers and descended into the somewhat small, lumpy bed with the worryingly itchy sheets, but none of this mattered; the pair had more pressing matters on their mind. They both lay on their sides with their backs to the moonlight that shone through the slits of the shabby shutters; it lit up small parts of the room, but left the rest in deep unknown of the darkness. Both of them were wide awake; the cold did not help in that regard, but most of all, again for both, it was the presence of a significant other that lay beside them keeping them from drifting to sleep.

Lola bunched herself into a ball to combat the suffocating cold air. Lola desperately tried to get to sleep; the cold was bad enough, but knowing a man she had had countless indecent dreams and fantasies about was just behind her was torture. The man she knew to be a sensational lover, the man she knew lit every part of skin he touched on fire, the man whose glance could send her into an uncontrollable flush which never failed to stain her cheeks a rich scarlet.

With her pressing her hands together and against her chest, squeezing her eyes together concentrating so intently on trying to fall to sleep, she did not notice the shift in weight as Narcisse moved closer towards her, sat up slightly by leaning on his right forearm, leaving a little space between them and leaning over her. Lola only noticed only when she felt much warmer fingertips than her own lightly trail down her naked arm; Lola immediately snapped open her eyes but did not move. He untangled her ice cold hands and delicately but with intended possession held her left hand; he began chastely kissing her fingers, lovingly, and then he started with those delicious open mouth kisses which made Lola feel extremely weak. But nothing could have prepared her for him sucking gently on her index and middle finger; as his tongue stroked each, Lola felt a surge of warmth flow through her veins and she instinctively curled her other fingers around his hand. He relished the gesture by leaning down, nuzzling his head in her hair and growled, which Lola found intensely erotic. His growls became louder as he brushed his lips against her neck, and started kissing and sucking it tenderly. Lola too began to moan at the hot lava that was his tongue stroking her neck and making a line up to her jaw with it; she intertwined her hand with his and grasped it tightly as he bit hard on her ear which he then proceeded to kiss sweetly.

'Lola.' He growled.

Lola loved the sexy way he drawled her name whenever she heard it, so she rotated her head upwards to faintly see his face in the darkness. They brushed lips for a moment, keeping their eyes fixed on the other before claiming each other's lips in a lengthy, lustful kiss. He moaned when he felt her hand at the back of his head and pulling slightly on his short hairs; she then heard him chuckle as he let go of her hand, reached down under the covers and trailed his hand down her chest, in between her breasts, down her stomach and further still. He teased her clit by lightly caressing it, and although it was through her silk skirt she gasped and moaned all at once; it had been an extraordinarily long amount of time since any man had touched her there, and even then Francis and Julian were not so attentive and giving as Narcisse was proving to be.

Lola felt unsatisfied as he moved his hand back upwards and towards her waist, 'Stephane.' She breathed.

He suddenly flipped her over so she was facing him and pressed intimately against her so that she could feel his growing arousal. He could see her cheeks redden in the moonlight that shone on her beautifully pale face; she felt his hand clasp her thigh and wrap it around his waist, pressing deeper against her still. Lola cupped his face with her hands and brushed his beard with her thumbs, smiling sweetly. She then moved down to his bare, muscular chest and admired his beautiful body with her hands. He looked surprised at the gesture, but loved it all the same, and he started to breath heavily. She felt him run his hands along her thigh, tickling her arched back, making her giggle, to find her hair and tug sharply so that her she was again gazing into his sparkling blue eyes, causing a fluttering in her stomach. Lola leaned in to meet his lips in a deep, passionate kiss which made them both feel blissfully light headed triggering wildly uncontrollable moans.

Narcisse was grabbing and pinching at her breasts, and other sensitive parts of her body, so attentively that heat pooled between her thighs. Lola's hands were at his jaw line and back as his tongue lapped her own which prompted Lola to dig her nails into his back; Lola felt him smile against her lips but then, to Lola's surprise, he broke contact. Lola waited but did not feel him move, she leaned in for another kiss but instead felt his finger stop her.

Lola was shocked, but then felt his thumb stroke her lips; they were soft and felt slightly bruised from the intense kissing. He finally said, 'Lola, we have to stop.'

'Stop?' Lola whispered.

As he played with the strands of her hair he replied, 'I don't want us to come together like this. I did hope this would happen, I admit, but now that we're here… I can't do this to you.'

'Do what to me?'

'You deserve better than a cold, drab room and a deeply uncomfortable bed; although we are alone this is not how I want it to be.'

Lola looked down in disappointment and a bit of shame of what she was about to do, but the truth was it didn't matter where she was or how comfortable their bed was, she just wanted him, 'Those things do not matter to me, Stephane.'

He took her chin to raise her gaze again and looked at her softly, 'But you will have better Lola, I will ensure it.'

Lola didn't know what to say, she was shocked to think that Narcisse was capable of such restraint when it came to her. That he was not seeking his own pleasure, and would get it by any means, but instead that he put her pleasures and needs first. It was true that he had intended to have his way with her on this night, but despite how willing Lola was he didn't want to be with her in this way; she was more special to him than that.

Lola considered this, then smiled somewhat lustfully, 'Until then, then?'

He smirked in return, 'Until then.'

He grabbed her neck and leaned in to kiss her, but she stopped him with her hand on his chest and smiled mischievously, 'Until then, Lord Narcisse.'

He wore that surprised yet delighted smiled he often did when he was in the company of Lady Lola, which only grew as she pulled from his embrace, moving her leg from his waist and turned to her original position. He remained where he was for a moment before pecking her cheek extremely lightly and drawling, 'Goodnight Lola.'


	9. Chapter 9

Lola wore a smug smile from the moment she pulled away from Narcisse at the Inn, to when he tried to pull her into him before they left their room in the morning and she turned her head so that his lips missed hers and instead trailed down her cheek, to when she resisted from leaning on him as they rode back to the castle. Lola longed to lean on his hard, muscular chest and let him wrap his arms tightly around her body, but Lola told herself she must resist. Of course, Lola was teasing him; he had done his fair share, now Lola wanted to play.

With Narcisse's help, Lola descended his horse when they arrived back at the castle; she patted down her dress, placidly, and looked up to find Narcisse still stood extremely close and burning his eyes into hers with impatience.

'When can I see you?' Narcisse almost panted.

'At the King's celebratory dinner tonight I would have thought, Lord Narcisse.' Lola replied, plainly, with a slight mocking tone.

Narcisse squeezed her waist with his hands, making Lola shiver, 'But there I cannot tear your clothes from your body.'

Lola's eyes shone with excitement and she tried desperately to suppress a smile, 'Until then, Lord Narcisse.' She pulled herself away from him and started to walk away, all the while relishing in the knowledge that he would be intensely and therefore frustratingly watching her sexily saunter inside the castle.

…

Lola immediately sought to see her son and so hastily headed for his room, which of course was beside her own. Luckily Lola found her son just as he had awoken from his peaceful night sleep. She grabbed him out of his crib and swung him around, just the way she knew he loved, and cuddled him close whilst kissing him lovingly. Jean chuckled in that adorable breathless way that he did whenever his mother made him laugh which warmed Lola immensely; he reached for her face and Lola pretended to try and gobble up his hands whenever he moved them towards her mouth, causing him to laugh even harder. Lola sighed with relief and happiness as she held her son in her arms and gently leaned her head on his, whilst he rested his head on her chest; they stayed like that for while, until Jean became impatient with hunger.

Lola spent the day with her son, and waved off his Nanny whenever she tried to take over in assuming Lola would only stay with her son for a short time. Whenever Lola did this, which was more often than not, the Nanny always raised an inquisitive brow as if this was very unusual behaviour, but nevertheless the Nanny was always pleasantly surprised at the love and admiration Lola showed towards her son.

Lola just finished feeding Jean when Francis came to the doorway, 'Has our son finished his dinner?'

Lola smiled as she looked up to find Francis walking in and beaming at his son, 'Yes, and very greedily too!'

Francis offered his arms out to Jean to which he stretched his out to his father, begging to be picked up, 'Ah-ha, my boy!' Francis cheered as he threw him in the air and caught him in quick succession, kissing him several times on the forehead.  
'He has been missing his father.' Lola said with concern for Francis.

'His father has been missing him, believe me.' Francis said in an exhaustive tone but still smiling.

Lola rose from her chair and placed a hand on his shoulder, 'It can't be easy; I understand your pressures Francis. Although I have no experience of them, I do understand.' She said as she tried to smile reassuringly.

'Thank you Lola, and do know that I value your friendship.' Lola smiled. 'Where have you been anyway, I didn't see you at breakfast this morning?'

Lola's heart jumped, 'I went for a morning ride. I wasn't feeling too well and needed some fresh air.' Lola was not ready to tell Francis, or anyone in fact, of her relationship with Narcisse; she barely understood it herself, so to begin to explain it to another was not just scary but impractical.

'How are you now? Do you need a physician?' Francis asked hurriedly and anxiously.

'No, no. I am fine, Francis, truly. It was just a headache.' Lola reassured him; she hated having to lie to him but the last thing Francis needed was more worry and stress added onto his already overflowing plate. 'I'll leave you two alone.' She said before kissing Jean on his forehead and squeezing Francis's shoulder.

…

Lola had changed into a deep purple dress with long sleeves and a Tudor neckline, her hair was pinned up with small gold leaf pins holding it in place. She made her way to the great hall for the King's celebratory dinner with butterflies fluttering in her stomach with anticipation of seeing Narcisse again, however she was still planning and willing to play her game. She loved Narcisse's shocked yet delighted face every time she surprised him somehow, and she couldn't resist seeing it a few more times.

Lola entered the great hall and saw three extraordinarily long tables layered with the finest gold and lace tablecloths, golden goblets filled to the brim with, of course, the finest wine in France. Suddenly, Lola saw Mary suddenly approach her hastily, 'Lola, I need you to sit next to the Prince of Spain, Prince Lucas. He is very proud and very, let us say, eager but I need to keep these predators at bay; Francis doesn't need any other pig-headed nobles to worry about.'

Lola was slightly irritated but knew why she had to do this; Lola was the only one of Mary's ladies who was not formally married, and so she was the obvious choice to place next to a man everyone else wanted to avoid.

'Prince Lucas, this is Lady Lola, she'll be accompanying you tonight.' Mary declared.

Lola curtseyed before a tall, young and handsome man with slightly long brunette curls wearing a deep red jacket with gold embroidery, 'Lady Lola, you are more beautiful than your Queen would have me believe. But then your beauty is simply indescribable, as words would not be able to do you justice.'

As Prince Lucas reached for Lola's hand, which she reluctantly gave, and gave the back of it a wet kiss Lola looked past him to find a pair of seriously stern blue eyes burning into her. Lola's heart stopped. Narcisse looked angry, dangerous even and Lola couldn't help but be completely thrilled by it; it was the usualpossessiveness in his eyes that uniquely did not make her feel like property but only intensely desired by another, and she only wanted _him_ to look at her that way, no other.

'Lola?' Mary enquired, looking confused at her friend.

Lola jumped and was hauled away from her intoxicating trance, 'Yes? Ah, forgive my Prince Lucas.' Lola apologised as she curtseyed again.

'It looks as if I shall have to be twice as charming tonight to keep your attention tonight, Lady Lola was it?' Prince Lucas said with a roguish grin whilst still holding her hand.

As Narcisse saw Lola being escorted by Prince Lucas his blood boiled with absolute, intense jealousy. Narcisse never got jealous. Ever. He didn't need to; Narcisse always knew if he couldn't have one woman, which really was a laughable notion anyway, he could have another practically begging to take them back to his chambers with the click of his fingers. Due to this Narcisse never particularly needed to yearn for sex; it was always there when and if he needed it, which was always more than willingly provided. But Lola's painful yet intriguing teasing left him distracted, unfocused and deeply, deeply frustrated. This was now how Narcisse felt on a regular basis since realising the power this one woman had over him, but on this occasion, he genuinely felt threatened.

Narcisse, unashamedly, knew practically everything there was worth knowing about anyone, of importance, thus he knew Prince Lucas. He was very much aware of his affairs both sexual and political; in fact the two rather got on on a civil basis because of the fact that they were both extremely successful in and skilled in the art of seduction. Before, Narcisse did not actually concern himself with the Prince's acquaintances because it simply wasn't important, with whom or when these liaisons would occur; he knew of them but nevertheless did not care. However, this was very different. Lola, was very different.

Prince Lucas offered Lola a chair and she took it politely; he sat beside her and did not avert his gaze from her youthful face. Lola was aware, of course, but she did not particularly care as such; she was flattered, he was after all a prince, but her thoughts were with another.

'You're hair Lady Lola is exquisite, may I?'

'Err, if you wish, your highness.' Lola agreed hesitantly.

Prince Lucas lifted his hand gently held the bun of brunette locks and seemed mesmerised as he twirled a stray hair around his finger, 'Have you ever been told how stunning your hair is, Lady Lola?'

Lola thought immediately of Narcisse and how much she wanted him tugging on her hair so much so that she wanted Prince Lucas to get his hands off of her. NOW. She couldn't help but cringe at his touch but Prince Lucas smirked anyway.

'You are too kind you Highness.' Lola replied reluctantly.

Narcisse, who had been watching the pair extremely closely, was losing his patience with this sickening show which was carefully directed by Queen Mary. Narcisse hated the way Mary pawned Lola off on any noble she couldn't stand, however the more he thought about this the more it started to amuse him as he thought about how much the Queen loathed him. This however did not lighten his mood. He could not endure this any longer; he would see Lola when he could, when she was not playing her droll, dutiful role. In deciding this, Narcisse finished his wine, made his excuses and left.

Lola was sipping her wine in an attempt to keep her distracted from Narcisse's obvious staring throughout the duration of the feast. She tried her best to engage in conversation with Prince Lucas, 'So, Prince Lucas, how long have you planned to stay in France?'

Prince Lucas smiled as looked over to his cup of wine, took a sip, and then returned his gaze to Lola and grimaced, 'For as long as I am entertained, Lady Lola.'

Lola paused and held his stare. Men had flirted with Lola like this before, so this wasn't anything particularly new, however, there was something sinister about Prince Lucas's countenance that made Lola feel she had to be cautious around this man.

'I-I am afraid I suddenly feel quite unwell.' Lola stuttered.

'Then allow me to take you to your chambers, Lady Lola.' Prince Lucas offered looking a little concerned and confused.

'No, I will be fine, I think I just need a lie down for a while, thank you Prince Lucas. Good night your highness.' Lola curtseyed and he bowed in return. She made her way towards the King and Queen telling them that she was feeling unwell and needed to lie down.

'I hope it isn't anything serious Lola?' Mary asked worriedly.

'No-' Lola Started.

'You said before you were feeling unwell; I will send for the physician.' Francis declared as he turned to signal one of his servants.

'No, honestly, I am fine. I haven't been sleeping very well and I get headaches when I don't get enough sleep. There is nothing to worry about, I would tell you if there was and better yet I would send for a physician myself.' Lola tried to reassure her friends. The truth was, Lola just wanted to get away from Prince Lucas; she did not want to spend another moment in his company and, if she was being honest, she didn't want to spend the entire evening flirting with any man other than Narcisse.

'Only if you are sure Lola. Should I come and check on you later?' Mary told her.

'Please don't.' Lola surprised herself at her unintentional rudeness, 'I only say this because I am a light sleeper and the slightest noise will wake me and then I will have yet another sleepless night. I do not wish to disrupt your evening; I will see you both in the morning.' Lola smiled sweetly.

Mary and Francis exchanged a worrying look but agreed all the same and finally let Lola leave. Lola wondered where Narcisse could be; she had spent only one evening without his company and already she was restless. Lola surprised herself in that she had never craved the company of another, but when it came to Narcisse no amount of time alone with him was enough.

Lola started walking back from the King and Queen's table and searched for Narcisse in the large room, but to Lola's disappointment she did not find him, and so left the room.

Lola lazily sauntered towards her chambers, not in any way feeling guilty about abandoning her duties as one of Mary's Ladies; Lola had had enough for one night. As Lola started to make her way back to her chambers and thought about how much she wanted to see Narcisse; suddenly she had a cunning idea.

Lola paced towards her chambers to find her red, velvet cape with the gold trim and headed for the back entrance of the castle and disappeared into the darkness. Lola headed towards the village in the freezing cold, shivering as she went so she lifted her hood and placed it over her head, which admittedly she also did in order to avoid prying, familiar eyes following her.

After about a twenty minute walk, Lola arrived at her destination but she froze. Was this a bad idea? What if she was not welcome? What if someone was already there? What if she had missed her chance? Was it too late? Was he angry? Is that why he left? Dozens of questions suddenly spiralled through Lola's mind so frantically, she had to lean on the wall and catch her breath.

After five minutes of gathering herself Lola built up her courage and finally knocked on the door. Lola waited; there was no answer. Lola started to panic. She knocked again, and waited. Lola looked down, ashamed of her foolishness. How pathetic this all now seemed. All of a sudden the door opened and Lola saw a pair of large black boots on the ground in front of her; she froze and held her breath. She finally looked up to see Narcisse's, initially, alert face soften in relief when the hooded figure in front of him finally relieved their face.

'Lola, what the hell are you doing outside on your own at night?' Narcisse said in a rather serious and angry voice as he grabbed her hand and pulled her inside.

Lola's face was bright red from the frosty winters night, and her hands a matching scarlet. Lola didn't even bother putting on her gloves; she just left without a second thought about anything apart from Narcisse's hands and lips all over her body. Lola didn't say anything; she simply stared into his glimmeringly blue eyes unable to speak, feeling numb all over except for the fluttering and heat that pooled in her stomach and between her thighs. Narcisse suspected the cold air had made her breathless and looked down to notice her beet-red hands; his eyes widened in utter disbelief at how foolish she had been in stepping outside of the castle in so little. He cupped her hands in his and brought them to his mouth; he breathed onto the ice cold surface of her skin affectionately and instantly Lola felt as if a warm blanket was covering her hands, but she did not avert her eyes from his.

'Lola, your hands are freezing! What are you doing here?' Narcisse asked her again.

But Lola was done with talking, they had done enough talking to last a life-time; she only wanted feel Narcisse's heated skin against hers. The contact his mouth had with her skin only encouraged Lola's desire for him do the unthinkable things to her she had been imagining for what seemed like an eternity.

Feverishly Lola slipped her hands from his up to his face, pulled him down towards her, and once she felt his beautiful hot, soft lips against hers she did not want to ever let them go. Narcisse, who was startled by the sudden action, couldn't help but kiss her plump lips back and hold the back of her head to stop her from moving.

After a few moments of intense kissing, Narcisse broke their kiss and locked eyes with her; their faces were so close together Lola could see every feature, wrinkle and emotion in Narcisse's exquisite face and realised she adored every part of it.

As all suddenly became very clear to Narcisse, Lola revelled in the lustful grimace he gave her as he gazed at her lips in hunger for them. He dropped his hands from behind her head and circled around her, staying close enough for Lola to be able to feel his breath on her neck, and each time she did, she felt her legs get weaker and weaker.

'Take down your hair.' He demanded.

She turned her head to the side to see that he was directly behind her, 'What?' Lola scoffed, amused.

In a deeper voice and drawling a little he slowly repeated his demand, 'Take down your hair.'

Chills ran up Lola's spine as he stood there waiting and watching her. She hesitated before nervously unpinning her hair and letting her flowing locks fall along with gold leaf pins, which dropped with a clang to the floor; Narcisse smiled as he watched Lola's shiny curls cascade down her back. He kicked the pins aside, fisted a hand into her hair and leaned down to smell it, letting out a groan as he did so. Lola caught her breath as she felt his other hand squeeze her hip and then run down her thigh, squeezing again.

'I didn't care for the Prince's hand on you.' He groaned as he pressed his lips against her temple. The vibrations of Narcisse's irritated attitude against her skin thrilled Lola immensely because, as she had hoped, Prince Lucas's closeness had grossly annoyed Narcisse.

Lola took in a deep breath and cheekily replied, 'I believe it is now you who has that privilege.'

He chuckled against her temple and then kissed it deliciously, 'I intend to do more than simply lay a single hand upon your hair.' He then rapidly twisted her around and tore the cape from her, then proceeded to kiss her hard and passionately, at first, but then the kiss quickly grew softer and more tender as he took care of her juicy lips. As he did so, Narcisse started undoing the ties at the back of her dress and then stripping the fabric from her body; Lola felt drunk, completely intoxicated by his touch. When his lips moved from hers, began trailing them across her cheek and sucking at her neck whilst his hands continued to push down the fabric, Lola moaned uncontrollably.

Quickly, he bent down to push the dress from her body and on to the floor then rose again to look so deep into her eyes that it made Lola feel extremely light headed. Their eyes still on one another, Lola began unbuttoning his jacket and Narcisse began breathing heavily which Lola loved as it showed the affect she could have on him. He watched Lola strip her eyes away from his to finally, clearly see for herself Narcisse's glorious body. Lightly, she skimmed his strong, muscular chest with her fingertips and then pressed against him intimately, again looking into his eyes. Lola smiled lovingly as she wrapped her arms around his neck, of course having to stand on her tip toes.

As Lola gazed into his eyes, Narcisse realised he had never thought himself capable of such a pull, such attraction, such emotion towards another. It was definitely unfamiliar territory for both of them; they both felt vulnerable, exposed to one another suddenly, and yet they had never felt such comfort like this before.

The excitement returned to Lola as Narcisse was wearing that wicked grin as he claimed her lips once again, this time though biting her bottom, hard, and smiling as her heard her gasp in surprise; his tongue caressing hers in a way that made Lola lose all concept of time. Narcisse began undoing her corset and in no time at all he stripped her of it, revelling in the sight of her generous and voluptuous breasts. Instinctively, Lola moved her arms from around Narcisse's neck and went to cover herself a little, after all it had been a considerable amount of time since any man had seen her as naked as this and so butterflies were forming in her belly again. But before Lola could manage to cover herself, Narcisse grabbed her wrists and held them so tightly that Lola held her breath in surprise.

His firm grip cautioned her not to move another inch, yet his expression was soft, 'You have to trust me Lola.'

Lola nodded nervously.

He grinned widely before leaning in brushing his lips against hers, then kissing her slowly and protruding her mouth deeply with his skilled tongue; Lola signed in contentment, and felt a rush of moisture pool between her thighs. Narcisse then removed his tongue and his lips. Lola followed his gaze as it lowered when he moved her arms by her sides; then her eyes widened as he slowly removed her skirt, his hands stroking her thighs teasingly, leaving her in nothing but her heels which Lola immediately kicked off impatiently. Again, Lola had the instinct to cover herself as Narcisse was breathing heavily again as he drank in the sight of her but she remembered that she must trust this man; she would have to if she truly wanted to be with him, in every way.

Lola was still looking down when suddenly Narcisse tugged on her hair so that she was almost facing the ceiling above her, causing Lola to moan at the sharpness of the tug. Lola now realised Narcisse was at her side again; the fact being evident because of the feel of his erection against her side. He hung his lips above hers in a sensual torment whilst he cradled the back of her head in his hand. Meanwhile, with his other hand, he ran his middle finger down her neck, in between her breasts and down her stomach; Lola couldn't help but flicker her eyes shut and moan loudly she felt his finger rise back up her body and draw maddening circles around her left and then right nipple, each in turn hardening instantly under his touch causing her breasts to throb and feel heavy; she heard him chuckle devilishly. Lola then felt his mouth skimming across her neck and then dip down to envelope her left breast, swirling tongue and grazing his teeth in all the right ways, and then doing the same to her right breast. Lola's mouth was dry and she tried her hardest to regain moisture back into her mouth; it was almost as if Narcisse could read her mind as his mouth left her breast to return to her lips and kiss her passionately.

At the same time Narcisse's hand was moving again as he moved it down her stomach and without hesitation delved into her hot, wet folds and stroked his fingers against her clit causing Lola's knees to buckle instantly, make a high-pitched moaning sound and reach out and grab his shoulders as he now stood directly in front of her. He removed his lips from hers to chuckle and drawl, 'You're so wet Lola.'

Her grip on his shoulders tightened as he then slipped two fingers inside of her and she moaned, 'Stephane!'

As he started groaning when he flexed his fingers into her, she gasped each time he left and re-entered her. Getting louder and louder, his fingers moved quicker and quicker in and out of her and Lola's hips moved up and down rhythmically. She could feel the pressure building, and building and soon came; the sensation of it causing her entire body to shake and quiver, her eyes squeezing shut. Lola almost fell onto him, her forehead at his chest as they both breathed heavily.

'I think my legs are failing me.' Lola admitted as she suddenly felt extremely weak from the most intense orgasm she has ever had.

Narcisse smirked, 'Ah, then allow me.' He ran his nails down her back, squeezed her perky behind and picked her up; Lola's legs wrapping around his waist. She began kissing his cheek, jaw and then his lips slowly and lovingly, and he sighed in appreciation.

He carried her to bottom of the bed, 'Step down.'

Lola did and he turned her around so she was facing the invitingly large and luxurious bed. She heard him strip himself of his breeches and waited; Narcisse wanted to acquaint himself with every side of Lola and so he admired her perfectly sculpted body from behind.

Narcisse pushed her hips forward and ordered as he breathed against her neck, 'Get on the bed.'

Lola kneeled on the bed and before she turned around he held her in place and he joined her by kneeling on the bed himself and pressing against his body so that Lola could feel his straining erection hard against her back. Lola blushed and was surprised at how ready she was to have him touching her again, as she expected her body to be too exhausted to want anything further from him tonight, but instead she was burning with impatience. 'You are beautiful Lola.' He whispered in her ear, leaving Lola instantly feeling safe and warm.

He ran his hand down her arm and lifted it so that Lola hooked her hand around his neck. She tugged on his hairs, the way she knew he liked, and heard him groan loudly, 'You wicked woman.' Before he nibbled at her earlobe.

Lola smiled and turned her head to the side towards his and brushed her lips against his seductively; they kissed tenderly before he positioned himself at her opening and then thrust firmly into her; the length of him shocking and delighting her immensely. Lola gasped and moaned at once just as he groaned loudly together with her; his hand grabbed her breast and squeezed it as his thrusts were slow and deep; Lola's hips rising and falling with his. Lola shuffled and spread her legs further apart so she could feel the full, delicious length of him, and he took full advantage by pushing deeper inside her still. As they both felt themselves coming close, Narcisse quickened his pace, each thrust hitting a sweet, luscious spot inside her. Lola started moaning his name without any reserve or control and grabbed one of his tight, firm thighs with her free hand, holding onto it desperately.

Lola's body was ready to let go and Narcisse seemed to know it as he proceeded to brush her clit with his fingers together as he thrust into her, and again her body quivered uncontrollably and unexpectedly into the deepest pleasure Lola had known whilst crying out his name. Narcisse pulled out of her and tugged at his member twice before he too surrendered to the utter bliss. 


	10. Chapter 10

Lola woke on her side of the bed, tightly in the embrace of Narcisse who was breathing lightly on the back of her neck. She felt warm and utterly complete for the first time; she didn't wake from her night of lovemaking full of regret or uncertainty, but instead just relaxed and happy.

Lola tried her hardest to remove Narcisse's arms from her waist and untangle her legs from his as slowly and carefully as possible, both to enjoy the warmth of his body a little longer and to avoid waking him. Eventually Lola managed to peel herself away from him without disturbing his sleep; he only grunted a couple of times but did not awaken from his deep sleep. She made quick work of getting ready to the best of her ability without any help, and making herself as decent looking as she could despite having hardly any sleep.

Before she left, she returned to the bed to very lightly kiss him on the forehead, admired his handsome and peaceful face as she closed the door as quietly as she could behind her and headed towards the castle. Luckily Lola had awakened early therefore she had time to get back to the castle quick enough to not rouse too much suspicion of her whereabouts, thus she could afford to take her time to return to the castle. Lola felt incandescently happy, blissful even, as if she was intoxicated; finally she had been in the arms of the man she had come to know and care for unlike any man she had before. Narcisse intrigued her, he made her feel wild, do wild things she wouldn't have even contemplated doing before; his influence on her was a drug, almost compelling her to try almost anything, do almost anything and Lola loved it. For the first time, when it came to her, Lola felt she could trust Narcisse's judgment enough to let him take the lead and allow him to fulfil her desires without any indication from her. Last night, and during every other encounter with Narcisse, he seemed to know exactly what she wanted and when she wanted it; it was almost like he read her thoughts and did as she commanded, but not one request ever needed to cross her lips.

Lola smiled and blushed to herself thinking about the previous night and all of the things she had allowed Narcisse to do to her; that man's skills had NOT been exaggerated or embellished, they were something else. His attention to detail was the most impressive thing; the fact that he knew when to be firm and demanding, then when to be soft and gentle, it was the perfect combination.

But then a speck of doubt flickered past Lola's mind; what if he was like this with every woman he had been with? What if every woman's needs were the same and so Lola was just another one? Was Lola just yet another woman Narcisse was able to satisfy in the same way he does every other woman he had been with in his long list of past lovers? What's more, what if Lola has now scorned her relationship with him because she had finally succumbed to his suggestions? Lola stopped dead in her tracks. She couldn't move. What had she done?

…

Lola breakfasted with Kenna in an agitated manner; Lola hated being unsure of her actions and whether she had done the right thing and so it showed in the way she tore at her croissant and bit hard into it.

Kenna looked up at Lola and seemed confused yet amused, 'Who put a pin in your corset?'

'It's nothing.' Lola brushed off.

'Alright then.' Kenna paused, 'I was thinking-'

'Did things change between you and Henry when you finally decided to sleep with him?' Lola interrupted.

'Henry? Why do you want to know anything about him?' Kenna asked.

'I am… just curious. Did he treat you differently?'

'Lola, is there something you need to tell me?' Kenna smirked.

'Forget it.' Lola spat dismissively.

Kenna looked at her friend and smiled, 'Every man is different, but yes when I finally did sleep with Henry he became more complacent. He became less attentive, and his eyes wandered to others more. I suppose he started to lose interest after a few weeks.'

Lola looked up at her friend and her heart sunk; her entire body feeling twice as heavy.

Kenna looked oddly at her friend and then smiled, 'Well whatever and whoever it is you are doing, I wouldn't stop Lola, you're practically glowing, look at you!'

Lola laughed and enjoyed a long, carefree breakfast with Kenna until midday, however Lola's doubts were not quite repressed.

In order to keep the castle's morale in order, Mary and Francis had decided to start hosting evenings in which they invited Lords and Ladies to come and dine together with the King and Queen of France. Lola dismally wondered who she would have the pleasure of entertaining tonight.

It was a fairly warm evening and so Lola decided to refrain from wearing an underskirt and instead wore only her corset, undergarments and a thin-material styled, navy dress with sleeves that just hung onto her shoulders. She sat down at a long table, not too far down from the King and Queen, which was dressed with an extravagant tablecloth, food and wine. Lola was served her meal from the servants who circled the table serving every Lord and Lady individually; pilling their plates with copious amounts of food, but Lola had no appetite.

As the day went on, Lola felt herself getting hungry for Narcisse's hands on her again. Every time she recalled the previous night she caught her breath, her heartbeat fluttered and heat pooled between her thighs. What had this man done to her? She would kill to just feel his lips against her neck one last time, have his hands caressing her breasts in a way that teased but delighted her all the same, have his eyes gazing into hers in a way that told her he knew exactly where to place his hands, his lip and his-

'Lola, what a surprise!' Said a familiar voice.

Lola turned to find a rather plump couple joining her table and plonking themselves opposite her, 'Karmen, Lord Denbar, how it is nice to see you again.' Lola said, still rather shocked.

In fact, it wasn't so nice to see them again. Lord and Lady Denbar were friends of her parents back in Scotland; they were handsomely rich and had large egos to match their rounded figures. They weren't so much as cruel or malicious, they were just far too separated from the real world and instead blinded by their wealth to take note of real people and their real problems, causing them to look down upon anything that didn't possess a golden shimmer with disdain.

'Lovely to see you again, after your… incident.'

'Incident?' Lola said rather angrily.

'Of course I told Harold we couldn't possibly pass through France without visiting the French Royals; we are very connected with the family you see. Have I told you of our personal invitations to private lunches and dinners with the late King and the Queen Mother?'

'Yes-' Lola began.

'So naturally we have come to make the acquaintance of the new, young Royals.'

'Naturally.' Lola said, mockingly, though they didn't seem to notice.

'Naturally, of course manners are of the utmost importance when forming a new acquaintance. Don't you agree Lola?' Lola turned to her left, following the voice, to find Narcisse placing a napkin over his lap and then subtly edging his chair closer to Lola so that she could feel his hard muscles against her own arm.

Lola sat slightly open mouthed, heart pounding as she stared into his ever piercing eyes as his face was merely inches from hers. His eyes dropped to her open mouth and he grimaced, 'Stephane Narcisse.' He said, finally turning to face two rather surprised people opposite him.

'I am Lady Denbar, and this my husband, Lord Denbar. Narcisse… are you the owner of much land around here?' Karmen eagerly asked.

'The former owner, yes, but even the most precious things are easily lost.' He averted his eyes back to Lola whose heart was still beating rapidly, 'They can disappear almost without a trace.' Then back at the couple, 'Now I choose devote all my time to serving the King.' He said sardonically.

Lola gathered herself and looked at the table and her plate of food. Suddenly a servant came and filled Lola's cup with wine which she thanked him for before grabbing it instantly and taking a large gulp.

'Though I must admit my attentions have been elsewhere of late, though certainly not wasted.' He drawled.

Narcisse crossed his legs which caused his napkin to fall to the floor. A servant moved forwards but Narcisse signalled for him to stop before pushing back in his chair and saying, 'Excuse me, my lady.' He leaned down on the left side of his chair, in between him and Lola. Lola was trying her hardest to suppress any emotion and so she directed her attention to Karmen and asked, 'Is you daughter here to accompany you?'

'Yes, she loves this part of France so very deeply. In fact she is of age and looking for a suitor; she is very accomplished for such a young girl, much accomplished indeed. You wouldn't happen to know of any dashing, wealthy nobles to recommend would you Lola?'

Whilst Lola was quite seriously pondering the question, she failed to realise the breeze of her dress being raised beneath the table cloth. It was not until Lola felt fingertips skimming her inner thigh that Lola gasped in shock as well as arousal; Narcisse only smirked as he kept his eyes fixed on Lord and Lady Denbar.

'You've thought of someone?' Lady Denbar asked excitedly.

Her breath stuttered as Narcisse began to squeeze and caress her thigh with his warm, large hand. 'Errr… I… I believe so.' Lola panicked, frantically searching to pluck a name out of her mind, 'Lord Arris! Lord Arris is a fine fellow: rich, respected.'

'Is he of high rank?' Lady Denbar enquired.

'Err… fairly… yes.'

'Now Lola, don't deceive these respectable people. Lord Arris is, yes, a perfectly fine fellow, but I'm afraid he is quite inadequate in many ways. Especially when compared to others, wouldn't you agree Lola?' Narcisse commented and asked Lola just as he slid his hand further up her thigh.

Lola pushed his hand away, but regretted it instantly as she missed the tantalising warmth of his hand. She heard him let out a laugh and take a sip of his wine.

'Well how about you Lord Narcisse, what is your situation?' Lady Denbar said turning to Narcisse. Lola's eyes bulged with shock and jealously, then looked down dreading his answer.

'I am afraid my current situation is quite complex. But that doesn't make it any less invigorating.' Narcisse replied as he inclined his head. Lola, who was expecting to be further embarrassed and humiliated by Narcisse toying with the idea of courting Lady Denbar's daughter, to further irritate her, looked up at him in pure bewilderment.

'Complex? We are a very high ranking family Lord Narcisse, come, I am sure we could persuade you.' Lady Denbar pushed.

'I am quite fixed, my Lady.' Narcisse replied decisively yet softly.

Lola couldn't stop herself from making the slightest hint of a smile on her lips. She heard Lady Denbar huff in offence but Narcisse ignored it and instead continued to drink his wine.

'Do excuse me.' He inclined his head towards Lord and Lady Denbar, 'It was a pleasure meeting you.' Then he turned to Lola, lifted her hand towards his lips as he bent down to meet it and kissed her hand softly, 'Good night Lady Lola.' With that he rose and walked away from the table.

Lola's eyes followed him as he left the room and she longed to chase after him. 'What a very proud man!' Lady Denbar scoffed.

This distracted Lola and she turned to smile at Lady Denbar, 'Don't be offended, Karmen. In fact, I do know of one man who I believe is seeking a companion. He isn't French, but he is a Prince.'

Lady Denbar's eyes bulged and Lord Denbar almost choked on his pastry, but they listened as Lola explained.

…

As soon as she had satisfied the appetites of Lord and Lady Denbar of her description and tales of Prince Lucas, she excused herself from the table. She left the room, which was still buzzing with Lords and Ladies, and entered the corridor. Lola was just turning a corner when she felt a hand grab her arm and pull her towards the wall where she met hungry lips ready to feast on her own. He grabbed the back her head and turned her so she was pinned up against the wall where he pressed her tightly against it whilst she cupped his jawline with her hands, 'What took you so long?' he asked rather firmly as he trailed his lips down to her neck.

Lola giggled at Narcisse's jealousy as well as the tickling sensation from his beard on her neck, '_I_ have to be discrete as clearly you will not!' She dragged his head up to look him directly in the eye, 'Don't even think of doing anything like that again!' She demanded.

He grinned widely, 'Ah, now would you be referring to this?'

Suddenly Lola felt his hand on her upper thigh and gasped; his hands had managed to gather her dress upward and start to caress her thigh again. 'Stephane.' She cautioned unconvincingly through closed eyes.

He gazed down at her open mouth as he swiftly brushed his index and middle finger against her clitoris. Lola moaned loudly causing her knees to buckle and her eyes to shoot open from shock. Narcisse tried to silence her by claiming her lips and stroking his tongue against hers whilst he continued to slowly stroke her with his beautiful fingers. Lola broke the kiss, locked eyes with him and whispered, 'Take me somewhere.'

Narcisse didn't hesitate to grab her hand and drag out of the castle to his horse; nor did he hesitate to quickly ascend the horse and then take Lola's hand and effortlessly pull her up to sit behind him. Lola instinctively wrapped her arms around his body to rest her hands on his hard chest; Lola then felt daring enough to bite down on his earlobe. Heat shot to Narcisse's groin and Lola giggled mischievously, Narcisse smiled to himself and turned his head to drawl, 'You're learning.' With that, he signalled for the horse to canter all the way to his humble abode.

As soon as they arrived Narcisse jumped swiftly off of the horse, grabbed Lola's waist and pulled her down to the ground. He wrapped an arm around her waist and guided her rapidly inside, and pushed her through the door slightly without too much force so that Lola was standing in the middle of the room. Narcisse turned to push the door to and made his way to the fireplace to light a fire.

Lola stood watching him admiringly, yet felt increasingly impatient; with him just on the other side of the room, Lola craved his lips and hands on her which caused goosebumps to form on her skin from anticipation. Once he had finished he turned around to face Lola and they stared at each other lustfully.

Lola didn't remove her eyes from his penetrating gaze as she started to untie the laces of her dress and peel it from her glowing skin to let it fall to the floor. Narcisse paid deep attention her every move, and his eyes glistened with intrigue. She continued to undress herself slowly and therefore seductively, relishing in Narcisse's uncontrollable heavy breathing as he took in her nakedness: her supple breasts, her radiant skin shining in the firelight, and those large, innocent eyes staring back into his.

Lola could hardly believe what she was doing; they had only spent one night together and already she was daring to do things that she would not have even contemplated before. She was beginning to become nervous when all Narcisse seemed to be able to do was stare at her body, slightly open mouthed, but then she saw him swallow hard before he found her eyes again with his own.

Lola bit her bottom lip nervously as he made his way over to her, stripping himself of his jacket and shirt as he went. Lola was looking up at him as he stood close enough so that the hardness of her nipples skimmed across his own bare skin, tickling her teasingly.

Narcisse lifted a finger to trace the outline of her lips and drawled, 'What are you doing to me Lady Lola?' Lola's eyes shone with excitement as he leaned down to brush his lips against hers. He went to claim her lips but she teased him by moving her lips away every time; Lola smiled to herself at his frustrated groans.

Eventually he growled whilst grabbing the back of her neck with surprising gentleness and stroked his thumb against her cheek, 'Are you deliberately trying to be difficult?'

'Perhaps.' Lola whispered cheekily before kissing him tenderly on the lips.

He grimaced and started walking her backwards towards the bed and once Lola felt the hard wooden frame that was the bottom of the bed. He pushed her onto it, making her gasp as she fell upon the cool sheets with Narcisse following as he fell on top of her, burying her into the mattress as he bore his weight down on her. They kissed each other for a long time; their lips and tongue reacquainting with each other, slowly and sensually. He removed his lips from hers and kissed down her neck and to her chest, then trailed a line with his tongue lower and in between her breasts.

Encouraged by her sighs and gasps, he continued to kiss every part of her torso and chest whilst he squeezed the fullness of her breasts softly and then firmly causing Lola to moan sweetly. Lola watched as he worshipped her body and placed her hands over his which were still on her breasts. He looked up, locked eyes with her and rose back up to her to kiss her hard and passionately. After the kiss ended, he averted his eyes back down to her body, smirked and returned to his previously position but this time clasping her hands and intertwining his fingers in hers. His beard tickled the sensitive skin along and just below her hip line, and Lola wiggled her hips without control. Narcisse chuckled at Lola's ticklish reflexes and Lola felt his breath on her skin, then he was trailing kisses up and down her inner thighs, encouraging Lola to spread her legs.

Within seconds his mouth was on her clit and his tongue was lusciously stroking and exposing her core. Lola moaned loudly, as she had never felt anything like it before; her grip tightened on his hands in pure desperation as his tongue pleasured her relentlessly, showing her no mercy. Lola's back arched, her hips rose and fell with every one of his tongues stokes against her clit, and her moans and gasps were becoming increasingly louder and more frequent. Lola felt herself about to go over the edge, her body beginning to quiver, causing heat to shoot to his groin causing his erection to grow even further, but then he stopped. Lola squeezed his hands and moaned in deep frustration, 'Stephane, please don't!' She begged. He quickly let go of her hands and stripped himself of his breeches and freed his straining erection. Narcisse rose back up and pressed against her intimately to look at her unsatisfied face; her eyes squeezed shut and biting her lips.

He waited for her to open her eyes, which she did due to the hardness of his erection against her stomach; he clasped her hands once more and pressed them into the sheets either side of her head. Breathlessly, and with a very dry mouth, she only managed to remark, 'Now who's being difficult.'

He grinned widely, leaned down and kissed her passionately and hungrily, biting her bottom lip harshly. He then broke the kiss and thrust into her, fully and deliciously, causing Lola to gasp as her body adjusted to him. All the while he moved in and out of her, he held her gaze and Lola recognised that possessive spark in his eyes; Lola found it more difficult to keep her eyes on him, but she did her best and only squeezed her eyes shut occasionally when Narcisse was touching an especially sensitive part inside of her. Lola let go of one of his hands and clutched the back of his neck whilst his free hand skimmed down one side of her body; the feel of his fingers running down the side of her breast, ribcage and then thigh thrilling Lola immensely.

Narcisse groaned her name again and again, it just seemed to sound so sexy whenever he did it, and soon Lola could feel herself reaching her climax as Narcisse's pace quickened and quickened so much that Lola's eyes began to water from the intensity; Narcisse too was coming close as his grip on Lola's hand and thigh tightened.

Lola's entire body shook as she reached her climax and again he pulled out of her, just in time, as he came and the hot liquid poured out of him. Narcisse stayed on top of her, until they both managed to control their erratic breathing, and then he shifted off of her but still staying extremely close, holding her body close to his lovingly. Both exhausted, they didn't exchange another word but slept tight in each other's arms.

…

Lola awoke with the strange sensation of something pressing against her lips, but then realising where she was as she opened her eyes and saw Narcisse leaning over her moving his lips against hers sensually as he moved on top of her.

Lola giggled, 'Good morning.' With a tired yet beautiful smile.

Narcisse, who seemed to refuse to stop kissing her, just managed to reply against her skin, 'A very good morning indeed.'

Her smile growing a little, she looked towards the window to see that it was still quite early as the sun had only just risen. Narcisse ignored this however and simply continued to kiss her cheek and neck as he started to brush his thumb along her ribcage as it was then that Lola registered his hand at her waist.

'Someone's up early.' She remarked returning her gaze back to him, watching him trail his lips down her chest and starting to lick one of her nipples.

He finally stopped and looked up at her, 'I had to ensure I wouldn't be abandoned again.' He said with a smirk.

'Abandoned?' Lola questioned.

'Last time I was denied my morning breakfast.' He drawled.

Lola realised he must be referring to her disappearance the morning after their first night together, and suddenly the doubts of Narcisse's true intentions returned to her, so she averted her gaze from his to look out at the window again.

'Lola?' Narcisse frowned as he questioned, noticing her body stiffening. He rose up to her and guided her face back towards his by moving her chin with his fingers.

Lola had no choice but to look him directly in the eyes, making her shudder as his stare often did. She wanted to ask him how long this would last, how long she should expect to be wrapped in his arms, how long she would be able to kiss every part of his body, how long she would be able to have him stare at her the way he is now: possessively and hungrily, with an appetite only for her. But Lola couldn't summon the courage, it was too soon. If she had pressed him about it, it might scare him away and their limited time together would be further decreased.

Lola put on her most convincing smile, and replied, 'Nothing.' As she kissed him lightly on the lips, 'I had better go.' Lola said as she tried to shuffle from underneath him.

Narcisse could sense that something was wrong, but did not press her on the issue; if there was something the matter he wanted her to be able to trust him enough to tell him the problem without hesitation, thus it was clear he needed to earn that privilege first. 'Now I would have to disagree there, Lady Lola.' Narcisse drawled as he pulled her back beneath him, he started kissing her chest and neck again, 'Because that would require you to get dressed.'

Lola raked her fingers through his hair, 'I believe that is generally the custom in civil society.' Lola said giggling.

'Would this be considered the custom in civil society?' He trailed his fingers down her chest, her stomach and then started to very slowly stroke her clit with his middle finger.

Lola gasped and instinctively lifted her knee whilst grabbing the silky sheets they were under. Narcisse watched as Lola threw her head back: mouth open, eyes flicking. Moaning, Lola said breathlessly, 'I… I… should go.'

With two fingers at her opening he drawled, 'Are you quite sure about that?'

It took all of Lola's strength take his hand and pull it away from her, she was already so wet and ready for him. She couldn't answer, because she was afraid if she opened her mouth she would automatically raise her head to kiss him.  
Lola moved quickly in order to get away from him, taking some sheets to wrap around her so that she wasn't completely naked under his watchful eye. He turned over to lay on his back, carefully watching her every move.

Realising she wore quite a complex corset last night Lola asked him, 'Are you going to help me?'

He smirked delightfully and simply replied, 'And miss the show?' He sat up slightly and put one arm behind is head and grimaced, looking very satisfied with himself.

Lola was grossly irritated, how on earth was she going to get ready? It seemed Narcisse did not even have a dressing shade so that she could have a little privacy. Lola scowled at him, grossly irritated, and turned around so that she had his back to him and dropped the sheet she had wrapped around her. Lola, although admittedly still a little nervous, didn't mind being naked in front of him, but because he was deciding to be particularly unhelpful and because of the fact she was feeling sexually frustrated, Lola was in no mood to humour him. Despite not showing him her front, Lola realised he had won either way as it didn't matter which way she was facing, he would still have some naked view of her; this fact registered when she heard him chuckle behind her.

Lola started dressing herself and luckily she did it without too much difficulty. She heard him drawl behind her, 'You are such a tease Lola.'

Lola scoffed in disagreement, and turned around to argue with him but instead turned to find Narcisse laying down staring at her with an obvious erection through the sheets. Lola's cheeks instantly reddened, and she suddenly lost her way; Lola didn't know why but she was not expecting that, and she was too much of a lady to not feel somewhat startled. 'Y… yes, well I'll be going now.' Lola paced to the door and opened it swiftly. She went through it, and as she did so heard Narcisse call after her, 'Good morning Lady Lola.' 


	11. Chapter 11

'Narcisse!' Lord Canning shouted.

Narcisse jerked and averted his attention back to the circle of Lords he was sat amongst at breakfast. Particularly over the past few days, his mind was very much preoccupied on the very great memory of Lola's body wrapped in his arms, her soft, sweet moans, her unbelievably juicy lips and her stunning green eyes. He couldn't control himself; he was fixated by her and her unpredictable character. Every single woman he had been with had seemed to be obsessed with him; his lovemaking skills and his ability to read and understand them in a way that ensured that he knew exactly what they wanted and how to give it to them. He proved to be able to leave women infatuated by him, but Lola was becoming more and more of a mystery to him. Yes he was satisfying her sexually that, he smirked as he thought to himself, was obvious as he recalled her tightening her grip on his back and the sexy way she would bite her lip whenever she's nervous or frustrated. However, it was Narcisse who found himself to be increasingly avoiding his responsibilities in order to find Lola or spend time in her company, even if others had to be present in order for him to do so. But, for Narcisse, her resistance and control only added to her allure.

'Are we boring you?' Lord Canning asked mockingly.

Narcisse smiled, 'My mind is currently occupied.'

'By fantasies of whom may we ask?' Lord Canning remarked as he and the other Lords leaned in.

Narcisse laughed and turned his head to the side, 'No one.'

'Ha! Only a man who's mind is so engrossed by the fantasises of _a woman_ would have that smirk across his face. So, come on Narcisse, who has had the pleasure this week? Lady Lucy? Lady Georgiana? Lady Imogen? Lady-'

'No.' Narcisse said rather sternly. For some reason, the memories his past lovers angered him somehow when comparing it to his actual, truthful situation, but Narcisse gathered himself, 'None of them.' He replied more softly with a hint of a smile.

'So it is a woman! Ah-ha men, now we have it! So, what makes this one so special that you will not share her with us?' Narcisse did not answer, but simply stared back at Lord Canning.

Lord Hornewall joined in, 'She must be a fine piece in that case! Now let us think… Lady Kenna has never been one for shying away from a liaison before, or perhaps Lady Greer has learned a thing or two from her own business ventures.'

Narcisse only scoffed. 'How about Lady Lola?' Lord Pine enquired as Narcisse's heart beat rapidly, 'I heard she will sleep with just about anyone who offers; that bastard of hers has implicated her reputation so much she must be gagging for _someone's_ attention.' Narcisse's blood was boiling, 'It was not so long ago she was throwing herself at Lord Arris; he had a lucky escape thanks to Narcisse here.' He laughed as he gulped his wine.

Narcisse wanted to rip his head from his body, tear him limb from limb as well as every other noble around him as they all laughed and applauded Narcisse for his gallant behaviour, 'Arris couldn't handle a servant, let alone the King's mistress.' Narcisse said decisively as all of the nobles silenced and looked round at him.

'But you could.' Lord Canning pressed, staring Narcisse directly in the eye, 'So how about it? Has the infamous Lady Lola been between your sheets of late?' He grimaced.

Narcisse had to stop himself from replying through gritted teeth as the Lords were really testing his patience, 'I don't settle for a King's sloppy seconds, Canning.'

'So what do you call cosying up to the Queen Mother?' Canning shot back.

'Oh yes, Queen Catherine! Of course!' Lord Hornewall declared, clanking his wine with Lord Canning, 'Well done Canning! That explains your silence, has Catherine forbidden you of speaking of it?

Narcisse panicked and needed to get the nobles' attention away from the possibility of him being intimate with Lola, so Narcisse thought it best to leave the Lords to stew over the possibility of him reacquainting himself with Catherine.

'I'll leave you all to discuss my affairs in private, I think, I am sure you'll think of more ridiculous ideas that way.' Narcisse rose from his chair and stormed away, leaving the rest of the Lords to grimace and chuckle together whilst Lord Canning watched Narcisse with a cunning smile.

…

Lola was sat at her dressing table, just placing the last pin in her hair when she heard a voice behind her, 'I thought I made it clear that I liked you hair down.' Narcisse said walking towards Lola and kissing the top of her head.

Lola's heart skipped a beat before she replied whilst opening her jewellery box, 'I thought I made it clear that I am not one for taking demands.'

Narcisse smiled delightfully, then stroked the side of her face with the back of his finger. He kept to the grooves of her cheekbone, down her soft skin causing Lola to instantly grow goose-bumps and close her eyes in contentment. 'Stephane, not here.' Lola reluctantly said as she got up from her chair, walked away from him towards her window and turned to face him, 'It's too risky, a maid could walk in at any moment.'

Narcisse started walking towards her with that mischievous look in his eye, 'Then we had better not waste a single moment.' Narcisse drawled. Lola smiled humourlessly and looked to the side as she clasped her hands together and squeezed them tightly, 'What is it?'

'Are you back in a relationship with Catherine?' Lola spat out the words before she could think exactly what she was saying. It was eating Lola up inside, she felt sick to her core. The man that now stood in front of her was either a disgusting, disgraceful liar or someone she could trust, and she needed to know exactly which he was.

Narcisse's features grew grave, serious: his eyes widened, then squinted and he started to frown, whilst he wracked his mind. Suddenly though, his earlier conversation with the Lords returned to him, causing his face to soften and look up as he murmured, 'Canning.'

Lola's heart was beating. She had been feeling anxious, sick even, all day after hearing of the rumour of Catherine once more being a guest in Narcisse's bed. But then, they had only spent a couple of nights together, was this a casual thing for him? Lola had thought not, but they had never actually spoken about it; they had never discussed exactly what it was they were doing, only that they were physically being together, alone and undisturbed. But Narcisse's calm demeanour panicked Lola into think the worst: that she had meant as little to him as she had always secretly feared. Lola's face went pale and she swore she could her heart thumping through her chest, waiting for him to say something.

Narcisse returned his gaze back to a shocked and distressed looking Lola and his face hardened again, 'Lola these are mere rumours.'

'Rumours don't come from nowhere, Stephane.' Lola replied rather rapidly.

'The Lords pressed me about it. They drew their own conclusions.' He said carelessly, trying to make as little of the situation as possible.

'And?!' Lola spat.

'I let them believe that so they would stop asking me about _you_, Lola.' Narcisse tried to reassure her, but at the same time getting increasingly irritated. Then, a little softer, he said looking deep into her eyes, 'I wouldn't do that to you.'

'Why were they asking you at all who you were sleeping with? Have you been sexually bragging to the other nobles?!' Lola asked firmly and dreading the truth of it.

'No!' Narcisse said defensively.

'The King's mistress would be yet another triumph for someone of your sexual stature I would have thought!' She mocked as she walked past him to the opposite side of the room, 'The nobles would probably applaud you for such an achievement!'

'Lola-' He said in the calmest voice he could muster as he turned and tried to catch her eye.

'Then why would they be discussing it?' Lola questioned whilst pacing up and down, 'Why is it that the moment you start sleeping with the King's mistress the nobles are suddenly _so _interested in your sexual affairs? It seems a bit of coincidence does it not?!' Lola couldn't stop the words and questions from escaping her. She had bundled up these doubts and queries that, admittedly, she had had for a while, even before she and Narcisse actually did come together, physically, for the first time. She couldn't quite look at him in the eyes though; the rise in volume and sternness of his voice was too intimidating so she was in no way confident enough to look in his, probably, ferocious eyes thus Lola paced the room even more quickly and erratically.

'So this is what you think if me? You think that I am with you to improve my social status with the nobles?' Narcisse asked, rather hurt, but still sounding angry.

'It wouldn't exactly be a _stretch_ from the imagination when considering your reputation.' Lola said a little quietly but finally looking at him as she stopped pacing.

'For one who doesn't want their past actions to impede on their current affairs you are quick to jump to such conclusions.' Narcisse scoffed as he walked over to her in a confident manner.

'Can you blame me?' Lola asked, shifting a little, 'You've never shied away from your reputation before, what's stopping you from acting just the same now?' Lola said desperately, her voice shaking a little.

Narcisse stopped right before her and something hit him like a brick wall. He was stunned and shocked as he felt… he felt it. For the first time. He felt like he had been winded; a surge of realisation and fear swept over him like a huge wave and he was drowning in it. So Narcisse did the only thing he knew he could do successfully; in order to survive, he ignored it. Swallowing hard, he sidestepped the question angrily, 'This is ridiculous!' He spat, turning his back to her.

'The only thing that is ridiculous was the idea that I could trust you!' Lola replied hurtfully.

Narcisse halted and turned to face her, 'Ah, so now it becomes clear. This is nothing about my reputation with women, this is about your lack of trust in me!' He began walking towards her again.

Lola's voice rose as she took a few steps towards him, 'My lack of trust in you _because _of your reputation!'

'No, your lack of trust comes from your own insecurities!' They had now reached each other, and were glaring into the other's eyes, the passion between them ever present.

'My insecurities?' Lola scoffed, 'Of course this would be the woman's fault. Heaven forbid you, _a man_, should take any responsibility!'

'Your insecurities derive from the way every man in your life has ever treated you; they have lied and used you to their full advantage, disposing of you once you have fulfilled your purpose! Your father disowned you the minute he learned of your son with a man to whom you were not married meaning that you could never have an advantageous marriage; Francis used you for a single night only to ignore you once things started getting difficult with Mary yet forced you to stay in this castle he knows you despise. And from what I have heard of your previous husband, he was more concerned with attaining your dowry than he ever was about cherishing you!' Speaking more softly and with true sincerity, 'I don't blame you for having insecurities Lola; I am just asking you not to use them in order to justify your distrust in me.' Tears start forming in the back of Lola's eyes, which began to ache as she compelled the water not to flow; her heart was thumping in her chest as her throat tightened so very harshly. ' He stared at her glassy eyes, occasionally glancing at her lips as he wanted so desperately to kiss her and rip off her clothing to hold her naked body in his arms. She too wanted him to grab her in a way that made her feel wanted and desired so much by another that they would do anything, defy anyone; the way he never failed to do. Lola couldn't hold back the tears, her emotions were overcoming her, so she turned away from him and allowed them to fall silently. 'I am not any of _them_ Lola, and I never would be.'

Lola didn't say anything; her burning throat didn't allow her and her tensed body, to stop her from visibly shaking, didn't allow her to turn around and run in to his arms to hold him close. Narcisse, however, took her silence and her back to him as an indication that she either didn't believe him or that she didn't want to believe him and he couldn't bare the thought of either being true, so he stormed out in order to try and subdue the pain in his chest.

It was then that Lola broke down by physically collapsing on a chair behind her as she felt empty and sick inside. Silently still, despite the occasional stutter of breath, Lola curled herself into a ball cried for a very long time as the truth of Narcisse's words became far too evident to her. She had been disappointed by every man in her life, and in some way or another they had all found a way or excuse to abandon her and she was so sick… sick and tired of being left alone to pick up the broken pieces of her heart. It left her feeling inadequate and unworthy of the love of another.

Now someone had given her the closeness, intimacy, devotion she had always so desperately wanted and she was questioning his loyalty based on his past? Narcisse was right, she was being a hypocrite, he had never used her past against her so why did she feel the need to do that to him? Why was she pushing him away? These questioned tumbled in her mind until exhaustion eventually overcame her and at some point she lost consciousness.

Lola woke with someone squeezing her arms and repeatedly exclaiming, 'Lola! Lola wake up!' It was Kenna looking very frantic and excited as she was compelling Lola to wake up and come with her.

'Kenna? What is happening?' Lola asked with puffy eyes as Kenna dragged her out of her chair with and out onto the corridor.

'Conde has declared war on France and Francis wants to address everyone in the throne room, NOW!'

Lola gasped, 'What? Conde? Surely this has to be a mistake?!' Lola said desperately.

'No, Bash told me himself. He is preparing the troops now. '

Lola was still deeply confused how this could have happened, 'How is Mary?'

Kenna looked at her gravely as they paced quickly, 'Not good.' Kenna simply replied.

Lola was speechless, she didn't know what to say, how could this have happened? She was preoccupied with her own troubles and worries that she couldn't remember the last time she had asked Kenna how her and Bash were getting on, or the last time she asked how Mary was coping. There she had realised she had been a bad friend, a very bad friend and she felt ashamed of herself; the weight of guilt increasing.

Lola wrapped an arm around Kenna and rubbed the side of her arm as she saw tears start to build in her beautifully stunning brown eyes.

As they finally entered the throne room, which before had held so many pleasant memories and had presented a beacon of light and hope in the darkest of times, now was a dark, solemn and also quite frightening environment. Kenna immediately went towards Bash's side and held his hand, he looked at her almost like a child looks at his mother: terrified and just wanting them to fix everything, but inside knowing nothing could be done. He let go of her hand and put his arm around her, grabbing her other hand tightly. Lola looked at the pair and stood back, letting them have a moment together.

She searched for Narcisse, thinking he must be there somewhere. But the room was so crowded, and due to her height she couldn't see him anywhere. Just then, the King and Queen entered the room and everyone bowed and curtseyed in unison; they looked focused and prepared but Lola could sense their stress and worry.

'My Lords and Ladies, I am afraid that what you have probably heard is true: the castle is under siege by Prince Louis of Conde and his armies. My Lords, I ask that you to give us every chance of winning this war by handing over every available provision you have, whether that be your horses, your men, food or merely yourselves if that is all you can offer. I understand your doubts and worries; I am well aware they exist. But what I am also very sure of is that this is a great nation, with fine men and women who make it so in their efforts which have never failed me. I am asking that you use that same strength, that same conviction, that same pride to help your nation to stand tall and strong against these enemy forces. Thus, my Lords, I am asking the greatest sacrifice of all, the sacrifice of devoting your lives to fight for your country. I cannot guarantee no lives will be lost.'

Suddenly Lola felt a towering presence behind her but before she could turn to see who it was, she felt a warm, large hand grab her own and hold it tightly. Lola turned her head to the side enough to see that it was Narcisse who stood behind her gripping on to her hand. She squeezed his hand back, stroked the back of his hand with her thumb and edged back towards his body slightly in order to get as close as she possibly could to him without rousing too much suspicion, but still able to feel the heat of his body.

'But I can guarantee that, with your help, those lives will not be lost in vain; that we will defeat these enemies, just as we have done so with every one of our enemies in the past. Ladies, I ask you to remain calm, care for each other and stay within the realms of the castle. Do not venture off anywhere! And I swear to you that I will do everything in my power to ensure the safety of your husbands, sons, uncles and brothers.  
Should anything happen to me during the course of the battle, your Queen will take over as sole ruler of France and Scotland.' Shocked faces and whispers occurred amongst the crowd, 'This unquestionable demand _will_ be carried out or so help me God I will rise from my grave and haunt anyone who defies my command.' Even Mary looked to Francis with surprise at his passion and fire when securing and ensuring she would be safe if anything happened to him, even after all she had done. Francis calmed down a little before he began again, 'A long as that is understood, I wish you all luck and may God be with you.'

With one last squeeze to her hand, Narcisse turned and exited the throne room before Lola could even turn around, all she saw was a tall dark figure stride with conviction out into the corridor. Lola didn't know what to do. She couldn't let him leave to go into battle without saying goodbye. What if… what if the worst happened, she would never see him again, she would never see his garish smile, or hear his warming chuckle, or the lazy drawl of her name on his lips- ever again.

The rousing of people exiting the throne room brought Lola back to her senses, and she realised she had to speak with him before he left, so she she ran after him in the direction he went. She wiped her teary face whilst running up and down corridors in order to find him and was just about to turn a corner when she heard Catherine's voice, 'I knew you couldn't be without me for too long, I knew you would come back to me.' Lola's heart sunk as she fell onto the wall behind her. 'How sneaky of you to start a rumour of us back in each other's beds in order to tease me and bring me to you.' Said a playful Catherine as she clung onto his collar.

'I didn't start that rumour Catherine, we are no long in a relationship, I have told you this.' Narcisse said firmly grabbing her wrists and yanking them off of his collar as he moved to get away from her but she stood in front of him. He sighed in annoyance, 'Let me pass Catherine. Neither of us have time for this, France is under threat.'

'We could leave, escape, you wouldn't have to fight at all, I wouldn't have to risk losing you to another again!' Catherine said getting desperate attempting to reach for his cheek.

'You already have!' Narcisse shouted, 'My heart belongs to another, and it is certainly not you Catherine!' He declared finally getting passed her.

'She will never accept you Stephane.' Catherine shouted after him, making him stop, 'That child is too moral to accept you for the evil that you are! Whereas I accept you, fully, without any need for you to alter or change. I am your equal, and I love you for the monster that you are!'

Narcisse turned and came very close to Catherine's face, 'I would rather have her respect than your love! You are toxic and poisonous! Perhaps I may never win her heart but I refuse fulfil this reputation of a soulless animal just to ease your conscience on _your_ actions! I am sick of this game, and I don't want to play it anymore.' With that he stormed off into the darkness, leaving a distressed and humiliated Catherine and a heart broken Lola. He loved her, he loved her, and she knew she loved him too. She had know for a while, but it was only now she had proof of his loyalty that she realised this. Lola suddenly felt sick and ashamed of herself that she had to overhear a conversation with Catherine just to prove to herself that she could trust him. But now she had let him go, it was too late, and maybe she would never have the chance to tell him. 


	12. Chapter 12

Heart aching, tears streaming, Lola made her way towards Jeane-Phillipe's room as quickly as she could. Happy that the room was being kept well secure under the supervision of guards outside his room, she thanked them for their protection as she made her way inside. She grabbed her son and embraced him tightly; he was in such a deep slumber that Lola taking him from his cot did not even cause him to wake. He looked so peaceful and beautiful his mother thought, as she held him in her arms, started to sit in a comfortable chair and lay Jeane across her chest.

Unable to get any sleep herself, Lola could think of nothing but the impending fight. The fear she had inside her made her entire body tremble; somehow Lola imagined that to fight would be less scary. If you are able to fight, you retain an element of control over yourself and the safety of others; to a degree you are able to manipulate the situation to ensure your survival, and with skill you are able to succeed in winning your battle.

Those who could not fight had to rely on the skills and courage of their loved ones, and therefore had no influence on their fate. They had to stand by, idly watching those they hold most dear fight for their lives and futures.

Lola's mind kept on returning to Narcisse. Due to his army skills and passion for self preservation, one would not ordinarily worry about one such as Lord Narcisse, but Lola knew better. Lola knew that Narcisse valued his own life more than most, but Lola also knew that Narcisse's efforts in his survival always stemmed from a cause which meant more to him than anyone could begin to imagine; blackmailing Francis was done out of the desire to protect his country, and his defiance against Mary was out of vengeance for his son. This is what troubled Lola so much; Narcisse had lost everything: his lands, his titles, his son, so what did he have to fight for? What was his cause?

…

Lola spent each night and day of the battle restless, agitated and deeply distressed. Each moment that passed she dreaded the news of the unimaginable happening: Narcisse laying dead in the pits of war, lost to her forever. Lola had started to realise that she had taken Narcisse's persistent company and attention for granted, and craved it so. She craved to see his soft, sweet smile only she seemed to know existed, she craved his inquisitive arched eyebrow that told her he knew exactly what she was thinking and what she wanted, every detail of it, which was something no one had been able to do before.

It seemed Lola was not alone in occupying her mind with that one particular person; the castle was overfull with women and children comforting each other, crying, wailing even for their dear ones. Lola pitied them of course, but she couldn't stand it. She couldn't lay around just worrying, worrying and doing nothing, helping no one.

It had been a few weeks since the men had gone off to war and Mary was growing paler, and weaker by the day. Lola had asked to see her Queen which the guards were hesitant about, 'She is my Queen, and I am one of her Ladies. Now I demand to see my Queen!' Lola declared to the stubborn guards outside the Queen's chambers.

Just as the guard was probably about to refuse her again, the door suddenly opened and Mary appeared, looking as grey and bleak as the stormy sky, 'Lady Lola is always permitted to see me is that understood?' Mary said with as much conviction as she had always managed to exert.

The guard nodded as he bowed hurriedly, 'Yes your Majesty.'

Lola entered Mary's chambers and Mary followed her. She turned to face Mary again who hugged her tightly in desperation of comfort; Lola hugged her back whilst asking her, 'How are you Mary?' as she squeezed her tight.

'It's all my fault Lola, it's all my fault!' Mary wept.

Pulling away from her to look her straight in the eye, 'Mary, this is not your doing. You cannot think like that.'

Crying still, 'If it wasn't for my unfaithfulness this would never be happening! I drove both of them to this!'

'Mary they have their own minds! You never forced Condé to do this, it is not your fault alright?' Mary blubbered still, 'Mary, alright?!'

Mary finally looked up at her and nodded shyly, 'Alright.'

'How is Francis doing?' Lola asked.

Mary gave one last squeeze to Lola's hands and moved from her to stand at her grand, large, hand carved, wooden desk, 'He sends messages that things are well, but I have heard no news for the past few days.' She said as she wiped the tears from her face.

'Have you not heard _anything_ since?' Lola asked concerned.

'No.' Mary said timidly keeping her eyes fixed on her desk.

'Well perhaps there has been a delay. I am sure you will hear something soon, Mary.'

Before Mary could answer there was a knock at the door, 'Enter.' Mary ordered.

'Your Majesty.' The soldier bowed, 'The king sends news that he has made good advances.'

'But?' Mary asked, sensing the soldier's uneasiness.

'But the King believes so has Prince Condé. The war is coming to an end, your Majesty, and the King is not certain of his victory. His troops are becoming more scarce and he has lost many noble Lords.'

Lola's heart started to beat extremely loudly and rapidly as she grabbed the desk behind for support. Mary noticed, but said nothing, 'And therefore resources.' Mary finished. 'Tell the King I will get him the resources he needs. But you will tell no one of these conversations, or I will have hanged by morning.' Mary dangerously declared.

'Of course, your Majesty.' The soldier bowed and turned to leave the room.

Mary glanced over at a distressed Lola looking at the soldier as if she wanted to desperately ask him something, 'Which Lords have we lost?' Mary called over to the soldier just before he was about to open the door.

'The only one I was told of was the death of Lord Denbar, your Majesty.'

Mary nodded and Lola exhaled a breath she had been holding; the soldier left with one last bow.

'Lola, is there something you need to tell me?' Mary asked softly, moving from her desk round to Lola.

'It's just this war; the uncertainty of it I suppose.' Lola managed to say through teary eyes.

'Who's life are you fearful for?' Mary said, rubbing Lola's arms as Lola began shaking a little.

Lola couldn't manage to say anything, but concentrated on avoiding Mary's eye.

'Lola, don't tell me it's Narcisse.' After a long silence, 'Lola, he's dangerous. How could you have become so involved with him?'

'You don't know him Mary.' Lola replied simply.

'I know him enough to have seen his wrath; his very threatening, dangerous wrath!'

'You have only ever seen an angry, grieving man seeking revenge; there _is _more to him Mary, I have seen it.'

'Lola-'

'Mary, I am not naïve. I know of his past actions, his wrongful, immoral past actions, but I can't ignore how I feel.'

Cautiously, Mary asked, 'And how exactly do you feel?'

Lola fell silent again. She didn't want to answer that question; she couldn't bear to admit it, not even to herself, not if it meant she would only lose him. Lola couldn't put herself through that.

'Lola-' Mary began but was interrupted by a guard bursting through the door. Pure fear streamed down his face.

'Forgive me your Majesty but the castle is under attack, we must get you to a safe location- NOW!'

Shock and horror shot through Lola's heart, 'JEANE!' Lola made her way to the door to run for Jeane-Phillipe's room.

'Guard, go with Lady Lola and make sure she gets to her son's room without disturbance, then have them meet me in the secret passage way in the East-Wing, and hurry!' Mary ordered.

…

The guard quickly caught up with Lola and ran in front of her, checking the corridors from every angle as they went. The guard held out an arm signalling for Lola to stop as they came to some cross-roads in the corridors, he edged forward and slowly disappeared behind the wall as Lola remained silent.

Lola suddenly heard the swing of a blade and the thrashing of iron crashing together, then finally the sound of a blade slitting through flesh. Lola backed away, slowly and as quietly as she could to turn around to find another route to Jeane's room, but as she did she fell into the grasp of a soldier who squeezed her arms so tightly they began to pinch Lola's skin.

'And who might you be?' The solider growled.

Too scared to utter so much as a sound Lola said nothing- she couldn't even breath.

He released her arms only to squeeze hold her of neck and slam her head against the wall causing a sharp, lasting pain to the back of Lola's head. He towered over Lola, yet she could still feel his sticky, disgusting breath on her face, 'I asked you a question, answer me!' He yelled.

'No one, I… I… I am just a noble's daughter.'

He squeezed on her neck tighter so that Lola wouldn't be able to utter another word even if she felt she could summon the courage. He suddenly struck her with his other hand and Lola collapsed against the wall, feeling as though she would faint at any moment.

'Don't lie to me, girl!' He began choking Lola, as he dragged her back to her feet, so that she was completely cut off from oxygen; she was getting weaker and weaker and felt almost as if she couldn't fight it anymore. However, a crash at the end of the corridor distracted the soldier's attention away from Lola for a moment.

Lola seized what would have been her only opportunity to escape, by forcing her knee as as hard as she could into his stomach, winding him so that he let go of Lola's neck and stumbled onto the floor. Lola thanked the Lord that the soldier was not wearing his full suited armour, and only his shoulder protection. Lola ran as fast as she could down the corridor, almost skidding along the stone floor as she went; she did not dare look behind her but instead kept on running, and running until she reached Jeane's room. The guards lay either side of the door in pools of blood, and yet Lola did not hesitate in forcing herself into the room.

Lola stood to find another soldier drawing a blade through another soldier and that soldier falling dead to the floor in a heavy heap inches away from Jeane's cot. Lola gasped as she reached for the closest heavy object to her, a candlestick and positioned herself as if to hurl it at him, 'Step away from him!' Lola screamed.

A startled soldier turned to find a woman aiming an object at him; one who was bleeding from her cheekbone where the light just caught the appearance of a bruise forming. 'Narcisse.' Lola whispered as she recognised his rugged, handsome form. Lola's arms dropped as she suddenly felt numb all over, and she remembered nothing but the last sight of Narcisse coming towards her as she fell to the floor.

…

Lola woozily awoke with instant a head throbbing migraine and the entire side of her face ached.

'Lola, you're awake!' Mary rushed to Lola's side, as she lay in her bed surrounded by fluffy pillows and silken sheets.

'Mary?' Lola whispered through half-closed eyes. 'Where is he?' Lola started trying to rise from the bed.

'Who Lola?' Mary soothed, gently forcing Lola to lie back down.

'Jeane? Is he alright?' Trying, but with no success, to fight Mary and get up.

'He's sleeping; he didn't know about a thing. There isn't a scratch on him Lola, don't worry.' Mary eased her.

Lola stopped fighting and it was then that she noticed Mary's gentle yet still very painful hands on her arms.

'You need some rest, Lola.'

'But the castle-' Lola began.

'Everything is fine, Francis came back and the intruders are either dead or are imprisoned. Now, as your Queen, get some rest.' Mary smiled dabbing her forehead with a damp cloth.

Lola smiled in reply and watched as Mary made her way to the door, but had blacked out before she saw her leave.

…

Lola woke to an empty room, well, what she thought was an empty room. 'I thought I was going to be kept waiting all day.'

Lola focused her sleepy eyes to see Catherine at the other end of her bed. 'Catherine.' Lola said gravely, starting to sit up compelling herself not to wince from the pain.

'Oh don't get up on my account.' Catherine said, almost mockingly.

'What do you want Catherine?'  
'To enquire after your health, I can see quite clearly from your wounds that you were attacked.'

Lola only stared at her, and narrowed her eyes a little.

Catherine chuckled to herself, 'You are in no mood for pleasantries. Good, that allows me to get straight to the point. I need you to disappear.'

Lola's eyes widened, 'You need me to what?'

'Disappear. You have caused nothing but trouble since the moment you stepped foot in France, you and your problems, so you must go.' Catherine remarked with complete bluntness.

'So you want your grandson to grow up without his father? Do you really believe Francis would agree to that?'

'Jeane will grow up with his father and a mother. You just won't form part of that picture anymore.'

Lola shot forward, 'Excuse me?'

'Mary and Francis need a child to call their own, an heir, and as that is clearly not going to happen, at least not any time soon, sacrifices must be made. You being here weakens their rule, they look weak and so does France and I will not have France looking weak.'

'You are mad!'

'No dear, just pragmatic.' Catherine said as she wandered over to the side of Lola's bed.

'You do know that everyone knows me as the King's mistress? How do even think you would be able to get away with these lies?'

'Mere rumours. Well, they are to our international friends anyway, and those who do know can be easily persuaded.'

Lola scoffed with disgust, 'We both know why you want me to disappear and it has nothing to do with me or MY son.'

Catherine wore that wicked grin again before grabbing Lola's neck and she cried out in agony, 'He's mine. So leave before I finish the job a man couldn't do.' Catherine gave one last squeeze and finally let go of Lola's neck; Lola spluttered and tried desperately to catch her breath.

Lola followed Catherine with her eyes as she stuck her nose in the air and flicked round at Lola just before she left, with her narrowed eyes, hands eerily delicately clasped together and smirked as she eventually left.

All Lola could feel was pain and anger. The fear had gone, she wasn't scared of what Catherine could do anymore. All Catherine could do now was actually kill her, and if Lola was honest she no longer cared. Lola would rather live with the threat of Catherine than not live at all.

…

After a week, the castle had finally settled; many were still scared, of course, but all was secure. Lola had managed to leave her bed and often retired to a chair, but she did not leave the confines of her chambers. The bruises had not faded, but grown deep purple and some grey and yellow; they remained all over her arms, back and neck, and the cut on her cheekbone had scabbed over. Lola felt well enough to leave, but she didn't want her bruises to rouse yet more rumours about her, instead she would wait a while until they had faded. Her presence wouldn't exactly be missed in any case. She had had Jeane moved to her chambers, she wanted to stay close to him, and not let him out of her sight again; the guilt she felt for leaving him was so unbearable Lola tried her hardest not to think of it.

Lola had denied Narcisse's daily requests to see her because she didn't want him to see her in such a state. She gave endless excuses including she was tired, sleeping, engaged, feeding Jeane, the list was endless.

Today was no exception, her maid knocked and opened the door, 'My Lady, Lord Narcisse requests to see you.'

Lola had been reading, she looked up from her book and was about to deliver the rejection again but Lola was more than aware of Narcisse's persistence, she had to speak with him at some point.

'Tell him to wait outside until I call him in, then come and help me change.'

The maid did as she was instructed, and Narcisse agreed to wait. Lola changed into a pastel pink dress with a matching pink and gold corset; it had long sleeves and an average neck, so Lola asked for her maid to find her gold choker necklace which was big enough to cover up her bruises, so although it was slightly painful, it was effective. Lola powdered her face to cover up the scab which Lola felt she had managed to do quite successfully; she was visibly wearing more than usual, but she hoped Narcisse wouldn't notice.

Lola asked for the maid to send Narcisse in, and he entered quickly and without hesitation. He stared as Lola stood with one hand on her chair, subtly leaning on it for support. 'Stephane, how are you?'

Narcisse stood looking at her and Lola felt as though he knew every trick Lola had tried to use to hide the true extent of her injuries, so Lola tried to keep the conversation moving, in order to avoid the subject. 'I have heard the Protestants who were caught have been hanged, the rest I assume have escaped?'

'I believe so.' He said seriously, still glaring.

'So things can go back to how they were before.' Lola said with a slight hint of regret.

'Yes. Yes they can.' An element of regret also evident in his voice. 'I came to tell you that this will be the last clandestine visit you will receive from me. Our arrangement seems to have run its course.' He said in a serious, unnerving way, his eyes never leaving her.  
Lola froze, not really knowing what she should do, 'What do you mean?'

'I mean the feelings we had seem to have dwindled. Regretfully of course.' The classic Narcisse announced, with his roguish expression returning. He saw before him the delicate, precious jewel trying to make sense of what he had just told her, and feared she might break down right in front of him, however he was more fearful that he would run to her if she did.

But in hardly any time, her eyes finally rested on him as she stood up straight and tall to the point when her neck ached, though she did not show it. 'Feelings?'

Emphasising the nouns, 'Lust and desire soon run their course, and now seems like the opportune moment for us to… discontinue our relationship.'

Lola remained silent, and stared at him as she raised her chin.

Her silence caused him uneasiness, and so he felt the need to babble, 'How is your health?'

'My health?' Lola almost scoffed. 'After such persistent efforts to see me, is this all you have to say? That you do not wish to see me again?'

His expression grew soft and his eyes appeared to sting and ache, so he turned away to the door., 'I'm fine, Stephane.'

He gazed over his shoulder, looked at her as though not believing a single word, but nodded in any case. He stood at the opposite side of the room and hated having to be cold to her natural warmth. Narcisse turned to leave and opened the door reluctantly, 'Good afternoon, Stephane.' She said. He only squeezed the side of the door in his hand and walked away.


	13. Chapter 13

Narcisse kept as busy as possible: writing letters, most of a threatening nature; ordering around nobles in a more heated temper than usual; and getting out of the confines of castle as much as possible. Anything to avoid seeing Lola. The thought of her touch still caused goose bumps to form and the sweet sound of her laugh or gentle voice startled his heart, but he could not succumb to his desires, however impossible it may seem, he had seen the damage his feelings had caused and he would not see such thing happen again.

But without the company of appreciating Lola's gaze or the pleasure of making her smile in that slightly vexed way she does, Narcisse began to feel loneliness. He had learned to live with it for many years; a person such as him could not afford such openness with others, however now he had experienced such company; he was finding it impossible to live without it.

As for Lola, she felt the same loneliness but it took another form. Lola became angry, frustrated at the thought that he could just abandon his feelings, abandon her, how could he do that? He was nothing more than a coward; a coward who found it easier to lie his way through life than to deal with the truth, specifically the truth of his feelings. Lola repeatedly tried to visit him. She never managed to actually see him, but instead she tried to find out his location from his servants; however they would always give vague or inaccurate answers, as probably instructed by Narcisse himself.

He was never around the castle either, she would wake up early every day and linger around his chambers he had now attained, but he had always already left. Lola would even sometimes linger around Catherine's chambers in the fear that she would see him exiting but, as of yet, there had been no sign of such an affair.

In fact, Narcisse had decided to busy himself in town recently, though he had little business there. He arranged to meet with a business associate in a public house, begrudgingly. Narcisse hated the common stench of such establishments, if they could even be called as such, and longed to leave. He entered the facility and sneered at the common folk that congregated within it. It was dirty and smelly as he had predicted, dark and damp and the ale smelled of something that rather came from man and so declined at the offering.

He was looking for his man when he recalled the sight of glimmering pale skin shining from the far end of the room; the face was smiling yet cautious and watchful of the snakes that surrounded her. 'Lola.' He couldn't help but breathe as he marched in her exact direction. He saw a drunk lay a hand upon her shoulder, gripping it tightly and squeezing but Lola turned to push his hand off of her; since the attack, she had become very weary of a man's touch upon her. As the man grew anger in his eyes he moved as if to strike her but before such thing could happen Narcisse punched the man knocking him unconscious on the floor. Lola gasped in surprise and fell against the wall, and Narcisse went to stop her from falling so missed the sight of a less drunken man going to hit him causing a slight cut just below his eye. The contact startled Narcisse but he soon gained balance and beat the man to the floor; as soon as the man fell, struggling no more, Narcisse grabbed Lola's hand and pulled her towards the exit.

As they reached the outside, Lola freed herself of his grasp and said through gritted teeth, 'Get your hand off of me!'

Narcisse didn't have time for such disruptions and said mockingly, 'Fine!' Then picked her up by flinging her over his shoulder and pacing towards his horse.

'Put me down!' Lola said firmly, trying not to create more of a scene than Narcisse had already created.

He complied to a certain extent by sitting her upon his horse and joined her swiftly enough for him to command the horse to ride off before she could begin to get down. They raced off on the road out of town and deep into the forest, a more discrete route home.

Despite both of their grossly irritated moods they silently rejoiced in the mutual heat of the others' bodies pressed against their own. After they had safely escaped the disturbance in town, Lola gathered herself and declared, 'Stop this horse now!'

The horse cantered on and so she yelled, 'Stop this horse or I will scream so as to make the trees crumble into sawdust!'

Narcisse rolled his eyes but made the horse stop, and as soon as it did Lola descended and started to pace away. 'Are you planning on walking the entire journey home?' Narcisse mocked in an annoyed tone as he jumped down from the horse.

'Get away from me!' Lola shouted.

'Believe me, that was my aim but you seem so determined to put yourself in harms way I have little choice but to-'

'To what?!' Lola snapped as she turned around to face him.

He shrivelled back and after no words came to him he turned his head so that Lola could see the cut on the side of his face, and her heart stopped as she thought of the possibility of him getting hurt. Lola walked slowly towards him and lightly brushed the skin underneath the wound with her thumb as the rest of her fingers curled around his neck, 'Your wound needs tending.'

His nerves fluttered at her beautiful, sweet touch as he turned to face her again. Narcisse felt breathless and could do nothing but stare into her eyes. He was about to speak when she reached for something lower on his person; he flinched and Lola could not help but smirk at his response. She grabbed his dagger she knew he kept under his jacket, hanging low on his right hip and knelt down between them; Narcisse's eyes widened in surprise. Lola started using the dagger to take a strip of fabric from her underskirt, lingering for a few seconds longer than she actually needed, just to keep him guessing, and then rose again. 'Hand me your wine.' Lola demanded, Narcisse hesitated for a minute and looked at her inquisitively but then reached for the wine he kept attached to a strap on his horse and motioned it towards Lola waiting for her to take it.

Lola took the bottle without hesitation and told him to sit down whilst pointing to a rock. He gazed over and couldn't help the corners of his mouth from rising at her command. 'Yes, mademoiselle.' He replied cheekily whilst moving towards the rock.

He sat down and smiled whilst he watched Lola kneel in front of him, wrap up the fabric around her hand and pour some wine onto it. He noticed how beautiful and supple her skin looked, and the way her cheekbones would catch the fading light so elegantly. She looked up at his wound and dapped it with the fabric; the muscles in his face flinched a little at the contact the alcohol had with his wound but it was not enough to take away his smile as he was too distracted in rejoicing in Lola's warmth towards him despite their last few conversations. He realised he missed it.

'Thank you for taking me away from that place. I appreciate your help, again.' Lola looked up at him for a moment before pouring some more wine on the fabric.

Remembering himself, he gritted his teeth and chose his words carefully, suddenly turning cold, 'There is no debt. I can get my physician to see to this.'

He moved to stand but was stopped by Lola grabbing his collar with both hands and pulling him back down to the rock forcefully, 'I will do it.' She said in a flutter, but firmly as she was desperate for him not to walk away this time.

He made a surprised sound and realised Lola's face was nearer to his than before. He became breathless again and Lola gazed at his open mouth; her heart started beating fast again and she suddenly became very hot, making her blush very obvious. In the heat of the moment, but very deliberately, she pulled on his collar to meet his lips in a hot and needy kiss. She then slowly kissed him, sensually, before gently removing her lips from his.

'Is that something your physician could help you with?' Lola saw the flicker of lust spark in his eyes as his gaze moved from her mouth to her eyes, sighing heavily.  
Before she knew it, Lola had been pushed with her back to the autumn leaf layered floor, with Narcisse's weight pressed as hard against her stomach as the Earth was against her back. Lola gasped in shock and smiled but he wasted no time in claiming her lips, one hand cupping her face and the other caressing its way down towards her right breast. Lola started moaning as he started groaning at the impatience of Lola's clothes acting as a barrier between them. Lola pushed and rolled him over so that she was on top and kneeling above him starting to unlace her dress. Narcisse helped by pushing the dress off of her shoulders to eventually expose her breasts, sucking and grazing the supple skin with his teeth, Lola cried out and flung her head back as she lifted her chest so he could more easily access her breasts with his mouth.

The sensation of Narcisse tickling her back with the delicate, light touch of his fingertips brought her attentions back to him and Lola started ripping his shirt and vest from him to expose that smooth, toned and muscular chest Lola just couldn't resist. She forced his back onto the floor and ran her juicy, plump lips down his neck and kissed his beautiful chest; as she did so, he ran his hands up her skirts, squeezed her inner thighs and her cushiony behind. Lola worked her hand further down his body and stroked his member over his breeches whilst relishing in his very evident arousal; this made Narcisse catch his breath and groan loudly as he felt Lola undo the clasp in his breaches and push the fabric down. She rose and he followed, holding her tightly against him and staring into her eyes; she stared back and stroked his stubbly cheek with her thumb whilst he tucked her hair behind her ears to appreciate her stunning face. Then he reached for her lips with his own whilst Lola took position and slowly lowered herself on top of him; they both gasped and moaned. He gripped tighter on her back, she dug her nails into his shoulders and started moving up and down on him, moaning uncontrollably.

'Lola, Lola, Lola.' Narcisse repeated again and again, each time sounding like he was getting closer to the edge. He began kissing and breathing heavily against her neck, and Lola wrapped her arms tighter around him and breathed, 'Stephane.' Just as she lowered her hips and grinded against him again.

He grabbed her hair tightly and rolled back on top of her with impatience; Lola's back falt against the Earth again. He lifted up her knee so that it was as high as her shoulder; Lola grabbed his face, kissed him deeply and soon felt his tongue erotically stroking against her own, her stomach fluttering in anticipation. His thrusts then became stronger, faster and more intense, Lola could hardly breathe so she broke the kiss only to gasp for air as well moan loudly. Narcisse licked and sucked at her neck, then travelled upwards to bite down hard on her earlobe as his hand fondled her breast. Narcisse could feel himself coming towards his limit, and realised he wouldn't be able to control himself any longer. He released her breast and dragged his hand down her body to draw maddening circles with his thumb against her clit, remembering how wild is drove her, and Lola responded accordingly by grabbing his bicep and almost piercing the skin with her nails in desperation whilst arching her back to feel as close as she could to him, moaning loudly.

Lola pleaded with him, crying out without any ability to silence herself. His thrusts became more erratic and frantic, his groans becoming increasingly louder and louder until they both came together, groaning and moaning as then did so, and he rolled off of her whilst they were both still panting heavily. Lola turned her head to look at him, but he didn't turn to face her, he just stared upwards.

Lola rolled over to him, leaned her head on his chest and began lightly stroking her fingers over his torso and chest. His skin was warm but his his lack of gesture was cold; he didn't put his arm around her, he didn't even say anything.

After a few minutes of waiting for some sort of response and receiving nothing, Lola pulled herself away, sat up and started to get dressed whilst the tears welled up in her eyes. Narcisse looked up at her and noticed her shaking hands struggling to pull and tie the laces of her corset. He sat up and tied the corset with impressive skill as silent tears ran down her face. Once he had finished, she felt his lips press against her shoulder and then his forehead. 'Why are you doing this?'

'Because I can't have you.' He said holding her arms tightly.

'But you can.' She said as she faced him, her face wet with tears.

His heart ached at the thought that he could hurt her so deeply, and he wiped the tears from her face with his thumb whilst holding her face. Lola immediately rested her head on his hand, her eyes still looking hopeful. 'In secret, like you wanted.'

He shook his head and frowned, 'You are not something to be hidden, Lola. You deserve more than that.'

'Then don't hide me, I am yours, so claim me.' She said grabbing the nape of his neck.

'I won't risk hurting you again Lola!' He said in a frustrated tone.

'You are the only one hurting me! Am I not enough?' Taking her hands off of him. 'Am I not worth the risk?' Lola said in an irritated and hurt voice, straightening her head once more.

He sighed, 'I will NOT risk your life again.'

'My life will always be at risk. Your life will always be at risk, whatever we do!' Lola watched him look away and let go of her face, to hang his head almost in shame. 'Why can't you let us be happy?'

'You could never be happy with me Lola.' He said matter of factly.

Lola suddenly became extremely angry and felt the frustrated tears fill her eyes, feeling as though her throat was being crushed from the pain. 'Don't make decisions for me! Isn't it my decision who makes me happy? She exclaimed frantically. She then lowered her shaking voice. 'I love you. Did you know that?'

Narcisse gritted his teeth and made fists with his hands whilst forcing himself not to look up at her. If he did he knew he would only say what he shouldn't and kiss her again. That, he could not let happen.

Lola took his silence as a coward's response and, after such a confession, Lola couldn't stand to be around him right now. Lola put her dress back up over her corset and on her shoulders, quickly tying some stray laces and rose to her feet.

'I will take you back to the castle.' Narcisse mumbled beginning to get dressed.

'No, you won't. Lola replied as she walked away, leaving him practically naked on the forest floor.

…

Lola cried most of the walk home. Thankfully Narcisse seemed to have taken an alternative route home, so she did not have to look him in the eye again, she could not stand to do so.

The walk was long, but Lola needed to be alone and she would never find this sort of privacy back at the castle. Lola would often find herself having to sit or crouch down in an effort to compose herself before walking on again until she eventually reached the castle. It was a cold day with the sharp wind that seemed to be pushing her backwards, yet Lola persisted and walked on.

Lola entered her room, removed her cape and folded it upon her bed. She caught herself in the mirror and stared, disappointed with the reflection. She saw a broken woman whom had allowed herself to fall for a man who wouldn't allow himself to love her, after everything between them. He still couldn't bring himself to do it, after all this time.

Lola decided there and then that she couldn't do it anymore. She could not subject herself to such humiliation any longer. If he wasn't going to admit how he felt in an effort to save her he was a fool! By sleeping with her and then just lying there as if she was a common whore who meant nothing to him made her feel belittled and ashamed not only at what she had done but the way she felt for him. Therefore, she decided she owed nothing more to him, they owed nothing more to each other. They were finished.

She heard a knock at her door before Mary entered. 'How was your trip in town?' Marry enquired brightly.

'Fine.' Lola said after wiping her eyes and turning to face Mary.

Mary immediately noticed Lola's rouge stained cheeks and eyes and turned from delighted to very serious indeed. 'Lola, what has happened?'

'Nothing, nothing. I am just being silly, ignore me.' Lola said shaking her head and trying to smile.

Mary remained silent and looked hard at her friend, 'Has this anything to do with Narcisse?'

'Mary, please don't.'

'Don't what? What has he done?'

'Don't let it concern you, you have far more important matters to deal with.'

Mary grabbed Lola's hands gently, 'Lola, you are my dearest friend and I want to know what is troubling you, so tell me.'

'He just doesn't feel the way I do. He feelings for me are not as strong for me as mine are for him.  
He has always been a man who would do anything to get what he wants, do whatever is necessary, but he isn't prepared to do that for me. He has never cared what anybody has ever thought of him, or what he does. So I can only assume…I'm not enough.' Mary was silent for a few moments. 'So you will be glad, I am sure, to know our relationship or arrangement or whatever it was has come to an end.'

'I would be if it didn't cause you so much pain. Lola?' Mary raised Lola's chin to look into her eyes. 'Does he really mean that much to you?'

Tears started to come to Lola's eyes as she looked back at Mary and nodded whilst just managing to say, 'So… so much, Mary, I can barely breathe.'

Mary hated the idea and couldn't believe that someone such as Narcisse could be capable of deserving Lola's love, but _loathed _the idea that that same man could treat her so and cause her to suffer like this. 'Look Lola, I have to meet Francis and the Privy Council, but we will discuss this later, alright?'

Lola shook her head, 'No, honestly do not worry about me, I am just being foolish.' Whilst wiping her eyes, 'Go. Francis will be waiting.' Lola gave her Queen a reassuring smile before she left and closed the door behind her.

Mary paced quickly and angrily down the corridors towards a the Privy Council Chamber. She was just about to enter the room when she saw Narcisse coming down the corridor towards her, his appearance looking troubled and thoughtful. 'I hope you know what you are doing.' Mary declared.

Narcisse was startled and then quickly frowned and rolled his eyes, 'What am I supposed to have done now, Your Majesty?'

'You hurt the one person who was willing to see the good in you. The one person left who was willing to sacrifice _her_ reputation for you, to _be _with you!' Mary almost shouted.

'YOU-' Narcisse started.

'I'm not interested in whatever excuse you can rustle up to defend your actions, I am not interested in any justification you have for the way you have treated _my_ friend! But don't you dare hurt her again; that's a warning!' Mary scowled at him before she entered the Privy Council Chamber, leaving an irritated as well as ashamed Narcisse alone in the corridor.

Narcisse clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, and after a few moments of searching his mind he made his way towards his chambers. Once he had entered his room, he began to remove his jacket when he heard a woman's voice, 'How about I do that for you?'

He reached for his sword instinctively, and then saw Catherine appear behind a shade in his chambers. 'What do you want Catherine?' He asked, still gripping the handle on his sword.

She made her way over to him, seductively stroking her own body as she did so, 'What I suspect you want, what every man wants.'

'You have no idea what I want.' He replied bluntly.

'I know you want power and influence above the common nobles, but you also want the touch of a woman's skin beneath your sheets, grazing along your skin. You need someone who can match you in every way, a companion who knows what you're thinking and knows exactly what you need.' She said as she stroked his Adams apple down his neck. 'But you also need a challenger, not someone who will cower to your every word and obey it. It must be so exhausting concerning yourself with these little girls an escape, but it doesn't have to be that way; I could give you all of it. So stop denying your instincts, and just give in.'

Narcisse swallowed hard and gazed down upon her and after a few moments he said, 'You're right.'

…

Lola had just changed for bed and was just removing some rings she had forgotten to remove earlier at her dressing table. Suddenly she heard the protest of a woman which sounded like her maid who had just left after helping her change. Lola turned around in her chair, and stood hesitating to make her way towards the door. The attack had done many things, and Lola feared it had done enough to make her permanently fearful of any commotion. So Lola decided if she didn't do anything now she was always be the woman stood in the background: too scared to do anything, perhaps even too scared to defend her son and Lola would NOT let that happen- ever.

Lola made her way towards the door, but it suddenly slammed open and a tall dark figure entered and Lola gasped in surprise. The figure made its way over to her just as she realised who it was, 'Steph-' But Lola could not finish as Narcisse cupped her face with both hands and pulled her towards him for a desperate, and at the same time, reassuring kiss. After the kiss ended, he then said, 'I love you.' Kissed her again, and then in between kisses said, 'I love you, of course I do.'

Lola's heart beat so hard she thought she might collapse there and then. He then broke the kiss and stared deep into her eyes and moved the hair from her face and tucked it her behind her ears, 'I'm sorry, I am so sorry.' He apologised, briefly leaning his forehead against hers, 'I love you, Lola. I always have.' He wiped the tears from her eyes gently as he could see the skin beneath them was already sore. 'Why are you crying?'

'It's just… are you sure you want to do this, because up until now-'

'My only reservations were out of my concern for you, no other reason, I am so sorry for the way I have treated you. You need not doubt my feelings for you.'

Lola's beauty shone through then; her eyes brightened, the colour returned to her cheeks and she smiled so stunningly Narcisse's breath stuttered as he breathed in.

Lola wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a loving, much needed embrace and he held onto her even more tightly. Lola then loosened her grip slightly, only to lean on him and gaze into his eyes and giggle for no other reason but sheer joy and happiness.

He unhooked her hand from his neck and kissed her fingertips and then held her hand and pressed the coolness of it to his hot chest, and she could feel his heart beating wildly. Lola sighed in blissful happiness and leaned in to kiss him slowly and tenderly, and then again, and again, and again. Eventually, when Lola's lips felt quite swollen they stopped and Lola whispered sweetly, 'What now?' and he delighted her with that all-knowing, lusty grimace.


	14. Chapter 14

Lola had been awake for the past half an hour, simply staring at Narcisse's handsome features on his sleeping face. She took full advantage of his sleeping form by running her fingers through his hair, and stroking her thumb along the smoothness of his lips.

Just as Lola considered trying to wake him using a somewhat imaginative method, his eyes flickered open to see one beautiful brunette gazing upon him softly as she lay beside him.

He breathed deeply and contently, smiling as he muttered, 'Well, this is a surprise.'

'Were you expecting someone else?' Lola narrowed her eyes whilst maintaining a smile.

'Just the opposite, I was expecting no one.' Narcisse smirked as he dragged his thumb over her bottom lip, causing Lola's desire to burn through her body; a feeling intensified by his other hand running up and squeezing Lola's thigh that was already wrapped around his waist.

Lola raised an eyebrow and pushed his shoulder so he was lying on his back, as she moved on top of him, rejoicing in the radiant heat of his skin pressed against hers. Lola began kissing his neck and jaw whilst he signed and grinned widely. 'And is that what you want? For me to leave?' She seductively whispered in his ear.

Lola rose from his body, and almost instantly he grabbed her arms and twisted her around so her back was flat against the bed and he was on top. He kissed her deeply and caressed his tongue dominantly against hers, whilst sliding his hands down her body to grip her waist so tightly it caused Lola to gasp, 'You, Lady Lola, aren't going anywhere for a very, very long time.'

Lola giggled, 'Stephane, we should get dressed; my maid will come in soon.'

Just then, Lola heard a knock at the door and could just see it being pushed open. She immediately pushed Narcisse further down the bed and pulled the covers over him just in time as the maid came in to see her Lady still in bed.

'Good morning, my Lady.' The maid said.

'Good morning.' Lola replied.

'Will you be having breakfast in your chambers this morning my Lady?' The maid asked whilst placing clean undergarments in Lola's draws.

Lola's heart was beating a little less rapidly, and she was about to mentally applaud her reflexes in hiding Narcisse under her covers so quickly but then she began to feel his hot breath on her stomach and then lips slowly kissing her skin. Lola's heart then stopped and her green eyes bulged.

'No, thank you.' Lola stuttered in anticipation of what was about to happen next; growing in fear and arousal as he started licking and sucking whilst working his way to her tickle-spot just below her hip bone. Lola instinctively moved her hands under the covers to push him away but he grabbed her wrists to stop her, holding on tightly. Lola realised not only could she not push him away, she couldn't even move herself from his skilled mouth.

'Very good, my Lady.' The maid replied whilst straightening up the room.

It was then that Lola realised Narcisse's clothing was somewhere on the floor, 'I will sort through that, leaaa–' Lola began just as Narcisse started to pleasure her clit with his tongue; she could feel him smirking against her skin.

The maid looked startled as she turned around at Lola, pausing for a moment. Lola swallowed hard and tried to ignore what Narcisse was secretly doing beneath the sheets, yet failing to do so.

'L-l-leave that, I will attend to my things, thank you.' Lola managed to stutter hurriedly. Narcisse however was determined to torture her just a little more and worked his mouth and tongue lower down, spreading her legs with his elbows.

Lola bit her lip hard, and the maid looked at her inquisitively but in any case replied, 'Yes, my Lady.' Then made her way towards the door and left quietly.

Lola moaned and finally drew breath whilst Narcisse seemed to increase his speed and technique. 'Oh, Stephane!' Was followed by many gasps and moans as Narcisse's tongue pleasured Lola's sweet spot within her core. Lola arched her back, as Narcisse finally freed her wrists only to grab her thighs tightly as Lola's legs started squirming. Lola pulled the covers off of him to briefly watch him between her thighs before throwing her head back from the waves of pleasure. He looked up at her as he returned his attentions to her clit and lightly brushed it with his tongue, slowly, as he concentrated on watching Lola moan.

'Stephane, please, please!'

Narcisse stopped, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before he rose up to her and she grabbed his face, kissing his lips desperately. Narcisse broke the kiss and smirked, 'Perhaps we should get ready.'

Lola looked down his body and replied, 'Some part of you tells me you'd rather do something else.'

His eyes lit up with lust and he sighed deeply; Lola used this time to slowly stroke his cock which was pushing against her stomach, and he groaned in response. Lola began kissing his neck and chest, whilst becoming more daring with her touch.

Narcisse moved to lay beside Lola, as she continued breathing against his neck and stroking his very firm, pulsing shaft. Narcisse grabbed her neck and kissed her juicy lips hungrily which encouraged Lola to sit on his lap and position herself on top of him.

Their lovemaking was fast, passionate but loving; he kissed her neck, and breasts, = she dug her nails into his back, and held onto him tightly when she came, as he did soon after.

…

Narcisse laced up her Lola's red and gold dress she picked for herself to wear that day, deciding to go against Narcisse's suggestion of quite a daring dress with small sleeves.

'Stephane I'm not wearing that!' Lola tried to say seriously, yet failing to suppress a giggle.

'Why ever not? A body like yours should be admired.' He drawled whilst pulling her against him so that her back was pressed against his chest.

'Stephane! Women do not exist to please the eyes of men!'

'Who said anything about men? You are mine now, Lola, for my eyes only.' He continued to drawl as he kissed her neck and shoulder. 'And as I seem to recall, this is the very dress you used to try and seduce me at the Honoured Knights' Ball.'

Lola turned to face him and raising an eyebrow, '"Try"? You make it sound like I didn't succeed.' She remarked as she stroked the small patch of exposed skin on his chest and kissed his neck.

He chuckled and lustfully grinned as he took one of her hands and kissed the inside of her palm and rested his cheek on her hand, closed his eyes and breathed slowly.

Lola gently caressed the delicate skin beneath his eye with her thumb and tip-toed to kiss his forehead, 'Come on, we had better get going.' Lola whispered, to which he responded by opening his eyes and agreeing.

They gave each other one last kiss before Narcisse left, with Lola following a safe period of time after.

…

Lola made her way to to Jeane's room, smiling all the way as she went, already missing Narcisse's warmth. She entered the room to find Francis holding their son, turning around to see Lola.

'Francis.' Lola said, trying not to sound as startled as she was. 'How is our little one this morning?' She smiled as she made her way to Francis and kissed her son's forehead.

'Hungry, I think.' Francis replied rather coldly.

'Francis?' Lola enquired, 'Is something the matter?'

'Being the King of France has its many advantages, including that of having spies and… perceptive maids with information, at your disposal.'

Lola wasn't surprised, nor did she feel embarrassed or ashamed. 'Look, Francis…'

'How could you give yourself to such an immoral, despicable, evil man? You know what he is capable of, you know what he's done!' Francis exclaimed after placing his son down in his crib.

'Francis, I know he has done many awful things but they were all in the pursuit of good causes.'

'What have you become Lola? You are already leaping to his defence!' Francis paced the room frantically, then suddenly stopped, 'You haven't developed feelings for him. Surely! Tell me this is just an affair.'

'Francis, you know me well enough to know I wouldn't have a meaningless affair–' Lola paused as Francis looked at her with a sadistic eyebrow.

Lola sighed and dropped her head to one side, 'Francis, I don't love you but that doesn't mean that night meant nothing, I do care about you.' Lola lowered her voice, 'Francis I love him, and I am sorry if that hurts you, but I won't apologize for it.' She came towards him and gently held his hands, 'He can give me a life again, a life without pain and loneliness. I want to love, and I want someone to love me, is that really so terrible?' Tears starting to form in her eyes.

Francis noticed and realised he had been ignoring Lola's evident loneliness, just so the guilt wouldn't be quite so painful. 'But he doesn't deserve you, Lola.'

A tear ran down Lola's face, 'Everyone deserves love, Francis, even those we didn't even think capable of it themselves.'

Lola kissed Francis on the cheek, and he hugged her tightly, placing a kiss to her temple. 'Now.' Lola said breaking the embrace, 'I think this little one needs his breakfast.' Lola smiled to her son, who was looking particularly cute, Lola thought, today.

…

After spending the afternoon with her son, and leaving things with Francis as good as she could hope to get them, Lola left the room with her son taking a nap.

She was wandering the halls when she was suddenly dragged to one side, 'Kenna!'

'How could you not tell me you were having an affair with Narcisse?!' Kenna exclaimed.

'Kenna, shut up!' Lola shushed her.

More quietly, 'But you are, aren't you?!'

Rolling her eyes, 'Well, yes, but it isn't what you think–'

'You're sleeping with France's most amorous lover, what do you mean it's not what I think?!' Kenna giggled.

'It isn't just sex that is between us, Kenna. I love him.' Lola said plainly, yet awaited Kenna's reply.

Kenna smiled mischievously, 'Lola, I knew that before you did! Does he love you?'

Lola smiled humbly and looked down, 'Yes, he does.'

'Oh my goodness!' Kenna jumped up and down.

'Shhhh!' Lola giggled.

Kenna then grabbed Lola's hand led her away to a quiet room they often go in for private conversations, 'Now, tell. Me. Everything!'

Lola gave Kenna a knowing smile and shyly giggled whilst telling her some of the details…

…

Lola headed back to her chambers and opened her door to discover a figure at the far side of the room near the window, who turned to see her as she walked in.

'My, my, haven't we been busy Lady Lola?' Came the familiar sardonic tone of Catherine de Medici. 'You are either very, very brave or,' sneering, 'very, very foolish to disobey me.'

'I would have to obey you to begin with in order to disobey you, Catherine.' Lola said bluntly.

Catherine smiled in a way that it eerily didn't meet her eyes, 'I warned you, and you ignored me.' She started walking towards the door, proudly.

Lola turned as she passed, 'You can't stop the way I feel about him with a few threats.'

Catherine laughed again, 'Perhaps not, but it's going to be a lot harder to love someone who's dead.'

Lola's entire body went cold as her mouth dropped and her heart stopped. 'What have you done?' Lola asked as she felt bolts shooting through her body. Catherine did nothing but smile in that sinister way. Lola swiftly moved towards her, forcing Catherine to take a pace back. Firmly, she asked again, 'What did you do Catherine?!'

Catherine again did nothing but smile, and if time was not a priority, at present, Lola would have slammed her against the wall and slapped the answer out of her, but now was not the time. Lola pushed past Catherine swiftly and ran frantically down the hall. She stopped anyone she saw to ask if they had seen Lord Narcisse anywhere, but all answers unsatisfactory were until she stopped one maid who said, 'He – he went out on an errand, My Lady. I am afraid I know no more than that.'

Lola ran for the courtyard, feeling the tears rise up behind her eyes, her stomach aching with tremendous pain, it feeling as though shards of glass were forcing their way down her throat. She reached the courtyard, breathing heavily, but nothing could have prepared her for what she saw.

Before her was Bash on his horse with Narcisse's limp body across it, unconscious and lifeless. 'Stephane!' Lola screamed as she ran to him as Bash and a guard helped him off of the horse. 'Bash what happened?'

'He was attacked, Lola, we have to move now!' Bash declared authoritatively. Suddenly Francis appeared on the scene, looking at the state of Narcisse. He then looked at Lola who had turned a pale grey.

'Lola, come, you can't stay here.' He started to take her arm.

'No, I am not going anywhere.' Lola said without taking her eyes off of Narcisse. She told Bash to follow her to her chambers, as they were the nearest to the courtyard. Bash and the guard followed Lola, whilst Francis told a servant to fetch the physician immediately.

'In here.' Lola beckoned them hurriedly.

Bash and the guard placed him on the bed, 'Lola, you had better leave, it isn't a sight a woman should have to look at.'

'I'm staying.' Lola told him firmly, staring into his eyes so that he knew not to press the matter.

The physician entered, rapidly paced towards the bed, and suddenly turned to Lola, 'Are you his wife?'

'No I am not.' Lola replied.

'Then I must ask you to leave.' He declared decisively.

Just as Lola was about to protest a sound came from the bed beneath them, eyes still closed and mostly unconscious, very faintly and weakly they heard, 'Lola.'

Lola looked towards the physician, 'I'm staying.'

'Come Lola, the physician knows best.' Bash tried to persuade her.

'Why Bash? Are you going to stay?' Bash sighed complacently at her, 'No, I didn't think so. I can't leave him, Bash, I won't.' Bash looked at her and realised he was fighting a losing battle.

'Lady Lola stays.' He told the physician.

'I am afraid–' The physician began.

'I will be your nurse, tell me what to do. We are wasting time!' Lola pleaded.

The physician realised this was true, 'Undress him.' He ordered.

Lola immediately undid his brocade and the physician used a knife to cut the fabric from him, then did the same to his shirt. For the first time Lola saw the extent of his wound which was deep across his right side. Lola paused momentarily before the physician ordered her to fetch some water from the other side of the room and strip pieces of cloth to help stop the bleeding. Lola did so without hesitation. He then told her to get some wine, which she also passed to him. The physician poured the alcohol over the wound, causing Narcisse to cry out in agony.

Lola shushed him, and held him down telling him, 'It's alright, my love, stay still.' She moved to hold his hand, but instead he grabbed it, gripping tightly and almost painfully. She held the side of his face with her other hand and kissed his temple and forehead.

'I need him sat up if I am going to get a bandage around this wound.' The physician ordered.

Lola looked up at him and nodded. She and the physician turned Narcisse so that he was sitting on the side of the bed, but he was so weak from the amount of blood he had lost he couldn't find the strength to sit up. Thus Lola got onto the bed whilst sitting him up and letting him lean on her whilst she knelt behind him. Lola wound her arms around his chest and was pressing her lips to his neck and the side of his face reassuringly whispering, 'Just a moment longer, shhh.'

Narcisse was no light man, not with his broad, muscular figure, so Lola struggled slightly to hold him up but didn't make it seem so obvious.

The physician finished his bandaging and so the both of them helped him lay down once more. They removed his trousers and boots so he could try and get a comfortable nights sleep.

'I will be back in a while to see if the bleeding has stopped and perhaps to change his bandages. He will need rest.' He told Lola.

She nodded, 'Thank you, thank you so much. I will clean the smaller cuts on his face.'

He gave a somewhat professional, but sympathetic smile and left.

Lola used some more clean water to clean a shallow cut along his cheekbone, not far from his small cut he received from town the other day. When she was finished, Lola dragged a chair from the far side of her room, placed it right beside the bed and sat watching him closely.

…

Narcisse had quite a restless sleep but mostly it was peaceful, whereas Lola spent the vast majority of the night watching him carefully, with only two short naps. She continually checked his bandages and thank goodness they were clean and free from too much blood.

The physician entered and Lola updated him about Narcisse's bandages, the next morning when he came. He nodded and checked for himself, telling her he would be back when Narcisse was awake to change his bandages, as there was no urgent need to disturb his sleep at present, and therefore left.

Lola resumed her position on her chair but this time held his hand gently and stroked her thumb along the back of it. After a few moments, Lola felt his hand tighten around hers and she instantly looked up to find his eyes half open wearing a whisper of a smile.

'Morning, Lady Lola.' He said groggily.

Lola let go of his hand and instead held both sides of his face gently, 'Stephane, thank God! How are you feeling?'

He closed his eyes and them opened them again, remarking sarcastically, 'As good as one could be after being attacked.' He tried to joke.

Lola went grey again, her eyes widened and she felt bitterly cold through and through, 'You were attacked? Oh my God! By how many?' Tears formed in her eyes and they started to fall.

'Five or six, I suppose.' He lifted his his arm to brush the tears from her eyes with his thumb, 'Lola, please, it's alright. I'm ok, honestly.' He tried to soothe her.

Lola tried to control herself and wept, 'I will get the physician now you are awake. T-to c-change your b- bandages.' She stood up to call for the physician.

Narcisse weakly grabbed her hand before she could move away, 'Lola, come here.' He ordered softly.

'No, no, no the p-physician said–' Lola stuttered, avoiding his penetrating graze.

'Lola, since when have you started taking orders.' He smiled, 'Come here.'

'No! You need rest Stephane.' Lola told him sharply, 'I'll get you some water.' Lola started to move again, but as before he stopped her.

'Lola!' He said with as much conviction as he could muster, 'Stop fussing, and come here.' Lola looked at him with one eyebrow slightly raised, 'Come on, I'm cold, you wouldn't want me to catch a chill as well as sustain a fatal wound would you?' He joked again.

Lola rolled her eyes and started crying a little again, but moved around the bed to lay beside, and snuggle close to him, but carefully so not as to come into contact with his wound and other bruises. He wrapped on arm around her slowly and kissed the top of her head, and she looked up at him and his beautiful blue eyes. He whispered, 'You look tired, get some rest.'

'No, you get some rest!' Lola insisted, turning so her stomach was against the bed and propping herself up on her elbows. Lola noticed that lusty cloud that covered his eyes, and that enticing smirk, 'No, Stephane!' Lola protested.

'Mmm…' He started to slowly drag his fingers up and down her back.

'Stephane, no!' Lola told him again. He laughed a little, and then flinched from pain, 'Stephane, be careful!' Lola lifted the covers to check his wound, watching if any blood rose from the bandage. Luckily, after a few moments , nothing happened.

'Well, if you wanted a look that badly…' He drawled.

She looked back at him, 'Stephane, this is serious! You could have died!' Lola started to get angry and upset again.

'Lola–' But Lola got off of the bed. She walked to the other side of the room, and poured herself some wine, drinking it hungrily.

'May I have some?' He asked. Lola looked irritated at him, 'For the pain.' He explained.

She sat on the bed, close to him, as he lifted his head to allow Lola to pour the wine into his mouth. Once he was satisfied, Lola took another sip herself and put it on the side. She then felt a finger stroke her cheek, but she did not turn to face him. 'I'm sorry.'

Lola turned to him and wept, 'You've got to understand what happens to you doesn't just affect you anymore. If we are going to work in any sort of capacity, you have to realize that if anything happened to you it would kill me, Stephane. It would kill me.'

Narcisse opened his mouth slightly and gazed into Lola's glassy eyes, wishing so deeply that he could just hold her in his arms and assure her all will be well. 'I know I was mostly unconscious, but I also knew you were here with me through an ordeal you shouldn't have had to see, and I'm sorry you did.'

Lola smiled and leaned down for a long kiss, and smirked as she whispered, 'I will always be by your side because you're mine now, Stephane, for my eyes only.'

Narcisse smiled with the sweetest smile Lola had ever seen him make, and he guided her lips towards his, by gently pulling her chin towards him with his index finger and thumb, to taste her beautiful juicy lips again. 'Come on, we'll _both _get some rest.' He said, tapping the bed.

Lola didn't want to argue anymore, all she wanted right now was to feel close to him. So she hurried around the bed, took off her shoes, and got under the sheets. Narcisse put his arm around her, whilst she nestled next to him, looking up for a final kiss and fell asleep whilst Narcisse lovingly played with her beautiful, brunette locks, and soon they were both asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
